Harry & Gabrielle
by Ravengrad
Summary: My take on the semi-classic Harry and Gabrielle story. Or should that be my twist on... Ah it doesn't matter. This story was finalized in 2008 and has been residing on my hard drive. Hope you like it. If not stop reading it and go read something else.
1. Chapter 1

As always this is JKR's sandbox. We are allowed to play here but we can't remove any off the golden sand. While I would like the sand and the castle and such I sure would hate the constant attention from people seeing to make money off me or worse mooch off me. Or even worse shoot me because I refused an autograph.

Part 1 H & G

March 20th 1995 Harry Potter was in the fourth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory room resting in that half awake daze doing everything he could to avoid waking up. He could feel it was getting close to breakfast but it was a Saturday and for the first time in a long time he was comfortable, had slept without waking or having any nightmares. To be honest he felt the best he had felt in a very long time. His restful state was broken when his best friend and dorm mate Ron Weasley screamed out, "Harry, who is sleeping with you!"

When he tried to sit up Harry finally noticed the head resting on his chest. Bleary eyed he looked down to find a beautiful blond haired girl looking up and across his chest at Ron.

A lilting French accented voice said, "I was you dolt. Now shut up and leave us be. We are not ready to get up."

Harry laid still frozen in indecision. He was a fourteen-year-old boy with raging hormones. One side of his brain was yelling, 'Yes there is a girl in my bed!' The other was yelling just as loud, 'We'll be expelled for sure.' After a moment he decided that all things considered there were worse reasons for being expelled and with the Tri-Wizard tournament between Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magicstill in progress he doubted they would expel him for this. He was sure he was going to be reprimanded however it played out.

The door to their room opened an suddenly a female voice asked, "Harry what are you doing in bed with Fleur's little sister? She's only eight for Merlin's sake."

Harry's thought of 'Darn Hermione just had to show up didn't she,' was interrupted by his companion replying, "My name is Gabrielle and I'm twelve. Now leave us alone Harry and I were resting quite comfortably," Before she pulled herself closer to Harry and settled back down her head on his chest.

Harry decided to just go with it and put his left arm around Gabrielle before closing his eyes. He heard Hermione's 'Harrumph" and the door opening and closing several times as presumably the other members of his dorm room left. Several minutes later he cracked open an eye to find they were all alone. "I think we are alone if you would like to get up," Harry offered.

"No comfortable," was the only reply. Harry knew Hermione was not going to let this rest so he decided to relax and wait for the storm to come to him.

It took only a few more minutes before he heard the door open and several louder foot steps enter the room along with one softer tread.

"See Professor," Hermione's voice called out.

"Yes Miss Granger, we'll handle it from here. You may go to breakfast," Professor McGonagall, The head of Gryffindor house were they were currently residing, replied.

Once the door shut Harry heard a second voice ask in accented English, "Miss Delacour what did Mr. Potter use to get you to go to bed with him?"

"Nothing Madam Maxime. My… Harry was asleep when I entered his bed."

"Am I to believe you left the carriage made your way through this mausoleum of a castle and found his bed without any prior knowledge of where you were going?"

"My magic guided me,"

As the silence spread at Gabrielle's statement Harry risked opening one eye only to shut it quickly at the sight of two women, one significantly larger than the other, standing on either side of his bed glaring down at the two of them.

"Don't bother pretending Mr. Potter I doubt Mr. Weasley could sleep through all this," his head of house said.

"Good morning Professor. What a surprise to see you here," Harry replied hoping any charm he could manage would help his cause.

"What is your side of this story Mr. Potter?"

"Ah… I was sleeping quite comfortably when Ron screamed about a girl in my bed. Then Hermione came in and yelled for a moment, after that everyone left so I went back to sleep. Then you and Madam… Maxime showed up."

"Why didn't you get up and dressed before we showed up. I would have thought that was the prudent thing to do?" Professor McGonagall asked her voice still cold as ice.

"I thought about it for a moment then decided I was doing nothing wrong. I'm sleeping in my own bed, besides if you caught us rushing around you'd suspect the worst. This way you see what Hermione saw."

"Right, if you will close your eyes Mr. Potter so Miss Delacour can get up."

"I don't mind if he looks," Gabrielle said softly as she climbed out of bed.

"Come along," he heard Madam Maxime say as the door opened.

Once they were alone Professor McGonagall started in, "Mr. Potter 100 points from Gryffindor for your misconduct and two months detention. I will decide with whom as we progress."

Harry had to interrupt, "Professor, all I did was go to sleep in my own bed, I did nothing to encourage her to visit. How can I be held accountable for the actions of someone else? Someone I have no control over?"

"Still you were caught in bed with a twelve year old girl!"

"It wasn't my fault! If you had checked I have full PJ's on and she had on at least a night gown."

"And what else was she wearing?"

"I don't know! All I know is when Ron yelled and I looked at her she was wearing a night gown like I've seen some of the girls wearing in the common room late at night. Beyond that I'm a fourteen year old boy how should I know what girls wear?" Harry protested. While a part of his mind thought that 100 points and two months detention would have been worth it with her older sister. He did think there were some nice things about Gabrielle. Last night's sleep would have been worth say fifty points and three weeks detention he thought.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter your punishment stands as is. I suggest you get dressed and go to breakfast." McGonagall said leaving the room.

Down in the great hall everyone heard the tinkling that meant house points were being adjusted and looked up at the jars as a steady stream of rubies rose into the upper hourglass chamber. "Fred, George!" several individuals called out looking for the Weasley twins who were notorious for losing house points.

"It's not us." One of the identical twins protested.

"Yes we've been good." The other added.

"Make that not caught." Angelina Johnson their Gryffindor class mate added a smile on her face.

"True." One of the twins replied inclining his head at her.

Ron chose that moment to speak up, "Nah, it's probably Potter he got caught with the Delacour girl in bed with him this morning."

"Hey she's hot." One of the upper class Gryffindors chipped in.

Hermione glared at Ron as she added in, "Not her, it was Fleur's younger sister."

"Damn she's what like eight?"

"She claimed to be twelve when she was cuddling Harry," Shamus Finnigan, another of Harry's dorm mates added doing his best to help defend Harry.

"Still a twelve year old. He's the boy who lived, he could have done a lot better than that," one of the Ravenclaws said speaking up from the adjacent table.

~ HP&GD~

Two weeks later Harry finished breakfast accompanied by Hermione and Ron to the standard comments from Ravenclaw and Slytherin that had greeted him since the Delacour incident. Both her and her older sister had been noticeably absent for most of the two weeks and when they did appear their fellow Beauxbatons students surrounded them isolating them from any problems that might crop up. He rose to leave when he spotted his head of house swooping down on them her face set and her lips a very thin line on her face. 'This doesn't look good,' both Harry and Hermione thought to themselves at her approach.

"Mr. Potter you are needed in the Headmaster's office," she said turning and heading in that direction secure in the belief he was right behind her. Which he was after a shrug of his shoulders towards his friends.

The gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office jumped aside at their approach and they entered the office without any delay, much to Harry's dismay. He was hoping for a slight delay so he could ask Professor McGonagall just what was going on. One look around the headmaster's office answered that question. Seated in a circle off to the side were Professor Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, Madam Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour and a woman who could only be their mother. Two empty chairs were obviously for him and his head of house.

Madam Delacour watched the short, she would give him the benefit of the doubt and say thin black haired boy enter and stifled the knowing smile that threatened to break out when his first impulse was to reach for her youngest daughter an impulse he stopped so quickly that she doubted anyone else noticed.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at Harry saying, "Thank you for joining our little group today. I believe you will find the news quite informative."

Harry looked around at the other members nodding to Fleur and gracing Gabrielle with the hint of a smile before asking, "What did I do this time?"

Madam Delacour spoke up saying, "You did nothing wrong. This I believe can be traced back to your headmaster acting on incomplete knowledge."

Harry's eyebrows rose as he inadvertently glanced at Dumbledore who nodded his agreement to her statement. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"When Professor Dumbledore used Gabrielle as the item Fleur would miss most he didn't consider the consequences should someone other than Fleur rescue her."

Harry shook his head asking, "So I did a bad thing by saving Gabrielle?"

Madam Maxime quickly said, "Not at all Mr. Potter you did what was right. Even I did not realize the obvious outcome."

Madam Delacour looked at everyone else. It was obvious the decision had been made that she would explain this to Harry and she did not like the interruptions. "Harry, myself and my daughters are Veela. There are no such things as a male Veela or half Veela. The women of our line are Veela pure and simple. While both Fleur and Gabrielle have inherited magic from their father, they are Veela first. What this means is to an extent their reactions are not your normal human reactions. When you saved Gabrielle and both Fleur and her made a big fuss over you she imprinted on you. Or should I say you imprinted on her… either way despite your ages you now have a Veela for a companion."

Harry sat stunned for several moments before asking, "Excuse me, but what does that mean?"

Gabrielle started to open her mouth but stopped at a look from her mother, "What that means is in order for my youngest daughter to retain her mind you will need to spend at least four hours every week with her. The more private the better." Madam Delacour stated. At Harry's increasing blush she added, "No not in bed. You two could walk around the grounds, play cards or chess. Anything as long as it is just the two of you, If there are other people around The time would need to be longer although holding hands would help by increasing the closeness."

Harry thought for a moment before deciding that wouldn't be a bad way to spend a few hours each week. Then looking around at the solemn faces he knew there was a catch, "Okay what's the catch?" He asked looking right at Madam Delacour.

Gabrielle surprised everyone by speaking up, "It's permanent Harry we need to do this every week for the rest of our lives."

"Gabrielle do you know the whole story?" Harry asked. Getting a confirming nod from her Harry held out his hand to her. When she took it he stood and headed for the door saying, "We're going for a long walk around the lake this is something the two of us need to work out, not this group."

Fleur started to get up but her mother held her arm saying, "Gabrielle and Harry need to do this."

Three hours later the couple was returning to the castle when Draco Malfoy appeared from one of his hiding places saying, "Potty I thought you only saw this shagging buddy in bed."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond as Gabrielle drew her free hand back and threw a fireball at Draco only to miss wide to the right.

"Gabrielle you need to flick it more." Madam Delacour said from the entrance hall where she'd heard the exchange. She demonstrated the technique, throwing a fireball just over Draco's left shoulder.

He turned to say something but stopped and ran for the Slytherin common room when he saw her arm drawn back a second fireball in her hand.

Harry ate lunch that day in the Beauxbatons carriage with the Delacours. His return for dinner that evening provide the opportunity for Professor Snape, potions professor and head of Slytherin house, to dock him 50 points for having his creatures attack a member of Slytherin house. Harry wanted to protest but as the points were deducted in front of Hogwarts headmaster he knew it would be fruitless. Harry assumed it was in retaliation for the restoration of half the one hundred points he'd previously lost when he and Gabrielle returned from their walk.

His return to the Gryffindor common room that night resulted in a two hour questioning session by Hermione Granger who vowed to find out everything she could to help him in Hogwarts' library. For his part Harry went to bed that night exhausted from keeping most of the information he knew from Hermione. He spent the night having pleasant dreams that centered on a blond headed beauty.

It was the pleasant dreams more than a sense of duty that saw Harry at the Beauxbatons carriage the next Saturday morning. After a great breakfast that felt odd to one accustomed to standard British fare. Harry and Gabrielle spent the gloomy day in the carriage just hanging out together. Not wanting another scene he waited until after dinner returning to the Gryffindor common room late and heading right to bed.

The following weekend Harry went to the Beauxbatons carriage intending to spend the day with Gabrielle only to be met by Madam Maxime who had a man with her, "Joseph Delacour I would like you to meet Gabrielle's Harry," She said introducing the two who promptly shook hands.

Joseph spoke up quickly saying, "I hope you don't mind Mr. Potter but I've come to hear some stories first hand that Gabrielle has related to her mother and I through her letters."

Harry glanced at Gabrielle who shrugged her shoulders then attempted to apologize with a weak smile. "Any particular story sir?"

"I have several that I wish to know about but perhaps we should start with the one that holds the most promise, something concerning a Basilisk."

Harry motioned towards the lake as he started to walk Gabrielle took his right side and his hand while her father fell in on his left listening to the tale as they walked around the lake just like Harry and Gabrielle did most times they spent together.

"Extraordinary and the Basilisk is still untouched under the castle?" Mr. Delacour asked as they finished their second trip around the lake.

"I believe so. I am the only one able to open the passage other than Tom Riddle and I'm fairly sure he hasn't been back since first year."

"Yes another tale for another time. If you don't object I would like to discuss some aspects of this story with your headmaster."

Harry looked at Gabrielle for guidance getting a look that told him the decision was his alone. "I don't see any problems with that, he knows the complete story. I would prefer it's just the two of you though. I wouldn't want the real story to spread too far." Harry said thinking that Ginny Weasley might be hurt if the story spread too widely.

Joseph smiled at the wisdom in that statement. "Agreed, Harry that is a wise decision," Joseph said taking his leave and heading to find the Hogwarts Headmaster. The discussion Joseph had with Dumbledore was loud, heated, and took most of the afternoon. Thanks to the extensive use of silencing charms it was also private.

Sunday morning found a motley group gathered in a girl's washroom prepared to enter the fabled Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle, Joseph and the Beauxbatons Potions Mistress were gathered on one side of the room while Dumbledore, Snape in his role of Hogwarts' Potions Master, and Professor Flitwick the Hogwarts Charms Master were on the other side. In the middle stood a contingent of Goblins from Gringotts bank invited along for their unique tunneling knowledge and to assist in settling any value disputes concerning salvageable items.

It was dark when the group emerged from the chamber each and every one of them levitating a number of boxes. Harry along with several others had to make multiple trips to retrieve all the items. "Headmaster I believe it is possible for you to arrange us a path to your office that would allow for unseen movement of everything?" the head goblin asked.

Dumbledore nodded and after stepping out of the washroom for a few moments returned and led the way to his office. Once all the boxes were in the headmaster's office two small boxes were put to the side. "Those are for the current use of the two potion masters. We will transport the remainder to Gringotts for storage. To confirm one last time, the boxes marked with a P are to be placed in a vault with Mr. Potter getting the key. The ones with an H, The headmaster gets the key and the ones with a W the key goes to Mr. Arthur Weasley with the note that it is in trust for Miss Ginevra Weasley. Is this all correct?" The Leading Goblin asked. Getting agreements from all the parties the Goblins used the headmaster's floo connection to transport all the boxes to Gringotts for safekeeping. Once they all the other boxes were removed the two potions masters picked up their packages and left along with everyone else.

Snape could be heard grumbling for years afterwards about having to share portions of the basilisk with Potter and the Beauxbatons potions mistress particularly after she made a break through discovery that had eluded him.

The remaining weekends Saturday Joseph or occasionally Gabrielle's mother Apolline would join the two teens for walks during which either Harry would tell his various stories or they would tell him theirs. Sundays were Harry and Gabrielle alone time. This continued until the final task of the tri-wizard tournament interrupted things.

Ludo Bagman had explained their task four weeks earlier but the day of the task Harry wasn't too surprised to see the Weasley family show up to support him when he entered the small room with the other champions. The Delacours came over and after a few pleasant words wishing Harry well they separated. Mrs. Weasley glaring at them as they left. "I don't understand what you see in that French tart you've been hanging out with Harry," Molly Weasley said once the other couple was out of hearing range.

Not wanting a scene Harry replied, "She was quite nice and it kept my mind off the tournament. Merlin knows Hermione was harping on that enough for everyone."

Molly nodded she could understand the need for a bit of fun for diversion, just as long as it didn't upset her long range plans for her family.

The maze that comprised the final challenge of the tournament went as few had expected it. Victor Krum the entry from Durmstrang attacked Fleur once they were deep in the maze putting her out of the competition. Harry's defense of her did the same for Krum. The end of the tournament found Harry and Cedric Diggory standing in the center of the maze defeated challenges spread around them. They stood on opposite sides of the champion's cup arguing over which of them deserved it more. Finally they agreed to take it together only to be port keyed to an unknown cemetery. Assessing the situation quickly Harry said, "Cedric I know nothing about port keys and this looks really bad. Why don't you summon the cup and see if you can get it to take us back."

"Good idea." Cedric said using a summoning charm to get the Tri-wizards cup.

As he was doing that Cedric heard a weak voice call out, "Wormtail kill the spare." Harry watched the cup fly into Cedric's hand and port key him away an instant before a green beam passed through Cedric's location.

Cedric arrived back at the center of the maze yelling for help as he focused on where the stands were before apparating there.

His arrival prompted several people to start talking at once only to be overridden when Cedric said, "Quiet, Harry and I were port keyed to a cemetery he's still there and whoever is there sent a killing curse at me just as I left."

Everyone started talking at once, Mrs. Diggory exclaiming, "My poor boy are you all right as she rushed to check him over while various individuals made comments ranging from, "another attention seeking ploy by that spoiled brat" by the Slytherin head of house to the more numerous, "Where is this cemetery?" most notably from Dumbledore the Hogwarts headmaster.

While all this was taking place Gabrielle was concentrating intensely suddenly she said, "I've found him mama. I'm going to him."

"Wait one moment," Her father called out casting multiple tracking charms at his daughter's various appendages just incase she managed to separate herself a Veela's first attempt at traveling was normally from one side of a room to the other not across how many unknown miles of country side.

"Remember dear concentrate, concentrate, concentrate," her mother said knowing she didn't have to say what to concentrate on.

Suddenly with a loud snap Gabrielle disappeared. A moment later Joseph Delacour relaxed saying, "Where ever she is she is in one piece."

In the mean time Harry had been captured and had his blood drawn as part of a black magic ritual to bring Voldemort, the Dark lord he'd vanished at the age of 15 months, back to a body of his own.

Gabrielle appeared with a loud crack behind the tombstone that Harry was bound to just as he managed to free himself. Together they moved into the field of tombstones hiding as best they could. Peeking around the lower edge they watched as Voldemort rose from the cauldron used in the ritual and was robed by a one handed servant. He then called his death eaters to him by pressing his wand to the dark mark on his servants arm before creating a silver hand for the servant who'd performed the ritual. Once they'd arrived and greeted him he sent them into the tombstone field to capture Harry and whoever had apparated in. That was when the fighting began. Harry throwing stunners at first then switching to Reducto when the death eaters kept reviving the one's he'd stunned. For her part Gabrielle was throwing fireballs as quick as she could create them. Harry's Reducto at the silver handed death eater was blocked when he raised the silver hand to block it. Harry was shocked to see his curse blow apart the silver hand blowing the magical remnants back into the death eater's face. Gabrielle's fireball followed the Reducto striking the death eater's robes and setting them on fire.

~ HP&GD~

Mr. Delacour approached Dumbledore saying, "had a tracking charm on Gabrielle and she has gone to Harry. Put one on me and then you can follow me." Dumbledore nodded with a flick of his wand cast a stong tracking charm as Joseph grabbed his wife and apparated them to the cemetery.

Arriving in the middle of a battle neither of the adult Delacours hesitated. Joseph began casting Reducto at anyone who was casting spells at a member of his family while his wife's fireballs were creating havoc.

It took several moments to gather the Aurors who were going with him and for Dumbledore to leave directions with his deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Finally he flicked his wand creating a long rope that he turned into a Portkey the designated Aurors grabbed on and he activated it bringing everyone to the cemetery where the battle was taking place. Their arrival signaled the departure of the still active death eaters along with Voldemort, the last death eater smiled when he saw Gabrielle standing alone her back to him. He didn't hesitate casting the killing curse at her. As the green beam flew towards her Harry reacted before anyone else could diving across the distance separating them like a football keeper trying to protect an open corner. Breathing stopped as everyone watched the curse strike a flying Harry in the head before gravity took over and he fell to the ground in front of her.

Less than ten seconds later Harry shook his head and stood up looking toward Gabrielle the relief was obvious on his face when he saw her still standing there. "He must have missed," Harry said smiling as he looked at Gabrielle.

"Harry are you alright my boy?" Dumbledore said rushing over. As various Aurors looked to their partners asking if they had seen the same thing. Harry Potter struck by a killing curse that had less effect on him than a stupefy curse.

"Yea, got this nasty cut from Wormtail when he took my blood and a few other scratches but I'm okay."

Knowing the revelation of this second curse would cause problems with his plan Dumbledore stepped away from the group and waved his wand around oblivating the knowledge from everyone else. What he failed to take into account was unlike the British ministry the French made it a point of honor that all their people were trained Occlumens and it was impossible to memory charm a veela. When Gabrielle noticed Dumbledore move away from the group she placed herself between Harry and Dumbledore blocking his memory charm from hitting Harry.

"This is Lucius Malfoy!" one of the Aurors called out as they were making their way around the cemetery looking for anyone hiding and marking the various body locations.

"What the heck hit this one?" another auror called out as he looked down at a mutilated body. Harry walked over and looked down before replying, "That's Peter Pettigrew. He's the one who betrayed my folks. I believe headmaster you can confirm the identity?"

Dumbledore looked down in shock taking a moment before nodding as he said in a sad voice, "Yes that is Peter. Put that body under a stasis spell. It will be needed later. In fact put all dead bodies under that spell. This may take a while to sort out."

At that pronouncement the original Auror mumbled, "That's most of the bodies here. Someone doesn't like death eaters."

Joseph Delacour heard the comment and before Harry could react he said, "That would be me. They were casting unforgivable curses at my family. I cast a large number of Reducto curses in reply. I know Mr. Potter here was also casting a few Reducto curses but to be honest my aim was better."

Harry started to look offended but Gabrielle's hand on his arm combined with a whispered, "He wants to protect you. Let him for now," in his ear keeping any comments he'd been about to make quiet.

Dumbledore quickly cornered the lead auror and after promising everyone would be available for interviews later created a new Portkey to bring everyone but the Aurors back to Hogwarts.

~ HP&GD~

They arrived to a confused scene. Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic was yelling at his guards to bring a dementor, one of the soul sucking guards of the wizarding prison to him. He wanted the dementor's kiss administered to the individual the Weasley family was holding at wand point. "What is Barty Crouch junior doing here?" Dumbledore asked as he approached the group.

"He…" Fudge started to say only to be overridden by Hermione Granger who was standing with the Weasleys her wand also trained on the individual being discussed.

"We saw Moody acting quite happy and it didn't add up. I summoned the flask he was starting to drink from and it contained Polyjuice. Ron and his family stopped him from doing anything and while you were gone he reverted back to who you see now."

"Dumbledore he's an escaped prisoner he must be kissed!" Fudge finally yelled.

"Not until we've had a chance to question him." Dumbledore replied just as a dementor drifted over.

Harry Potter started hearing his mother's voice again and raised his wand calling out, "Expecto Patronum." A large silver stag leaped from his wand chasing the approaching dementor off school property.

"Aurors arrest that boy he interfered with justice being done." Cornelius said puffing out his chest.

Harry swung his wand around saying, "I've dueled Voldemort and his death eaters already tonight. Come on and try to arrest me." The group watching wasn't sure rather it was Harry's words or the fact the majority of students present pulled their wands while forming a circle around the Aurors that caused them to holster their wands disregarding the minister's request.

"Dumbledore, Harry will be joining us in the Beauxbatons carriage to relax while you get everything sorted out. You may send a messenger when you need him. He will not allowed to return alone," Joseph Delacour said formally determination strong in his voice.

Hermione looked at her friend asking, "Harry?"

Harry shook his head saying, "Don't worry I'll be fine," his voice betraying just how far from fine he was right now.

As the party made their way from the stadium the Diggory family stopped them. "Thanks for saving Cedric," Mr. Diggory said holding out his hand.

Harry took it and as he shook it as he forced out it what he hoped was a light tone, "Hey someone had to go for help and I can't apparate. I'm just glad he was able to send help."

"Thank your little friend. She was the one that found you and led everyone there," Cedric said nodding to Gabrielle.

Mr. Delacour added his thanks to the Diggory family before he hustled the Delacours plus one into the Beauxbatons' carriage. Once they were inside Madam Maxime insured they were left alone while Gabrielle put Harry in a chair then sat in his lap hugging him as he had the shakes as first the adrenaline rush wore off then the emotional crash from casting curses that killed individuals. It didn't matter that they were trying to kill him at the time taking someone's life bothered Harry and Gabrielle was busy making sure he realized that defending one's self and friends was acceptable.

Thanks to Gabrielle's help Harry had regained his emotional stability by the time a knock came at the carriage door, "They would like Harry in the headmaster's office."

"Who are they?" Mr. Delacour's voice asked full of distain.

The Auror surprised by the question stumbled before replying, "The Minister for Magic, Headmaster Dumbledore and a few others."

"He will be along shortly."

"I'm suppose to accompany him right now." The Auror replied grabbing the door obviously preparing to enter.

"Then wait out there until he comes out. By international agreements this carriage is French soil, step inside and you will not like what happens."

With the door shut Joseph Delacour looked to Harry asking, "If I deem it necessary will you object to my saying you have approached me applying for French citizenship?"

Harry looked at him closely he'd only met the man this morning but he was Gabrielle's father. After several moments Harry replied, "I would like to avoid that if possible but I trust Gabrielle's father to act in my best interest."

Joseph sat back for a moment himself. This was the first time he could recall being addressed not as Joseph Delacour head of one of the more secretive departments in the French Ministry of Magic, nor Apolline's husband as the Veela nation addressed him, Harry trusted him as Gabrielle's father. Joseph figured that ranked as high as Apolline's husband and both were far above anything else. "Mr. Potter you honor me," he finally said rising and taking his wife's hand led her and Harry to the door while telling their daughters to wait.

Harry entered the headmaster's office behind Mr. and Mrs. Delacour to hear the head of Slytherin house ask, "What are those two frog eaters doing here."

Joseph Delacour raised one eyebrow before replying, "Professor Snape I presume?" getting a confirming nod from the individual he continued, "Sir I believe you and I have a few things to settle. In addition to the comment you just made did you not refer to my wife and youngest daughter as creatures several months back?"

"I don't know what rumors Potter has been spreading…"

"Forgive my interruption but that knowledge did not come from Mr. Potter for your information several Beauxbatons students heard your comment and relayed it to my family. I asked a direct question I would appreciate a direct answer. Did you refer to my wife and daughter as creatures or is your memory so poor that you can not recall?"

"In the heat of the moment I might have made such a statement. They are Veela after all." Professor Snape replied with a sneer.

"Very well consider yourself challenged to a duel should you not apologize before the end of this meeting." Mr. Delacour replied looking Snape directly in the eyes when he continued, "Professor Dumbledore we are here to look out for Mr. Potter's interests."

"That is all very well but you have no standing in this meeting." Dumbledore said drawing cautioning looks from both the Minister for Magic and the head of magical law enforcement, Amelia Bones, neither sure of how Mr. Delacour fit into this but obvious neither individual wanted to offend the French wizard. Noticing those looks he added, "Still you may stay provided there are no more interruptions."

The questions flew fast and hard at Harry, "Did you try to stun your attackers, Why did you use the Reducto curse, How many upstanding citizens did you hit with the Reducto curse?"

As Harry answered the last one with, "I don't know I was too busy trying to counter the next spell headed my way to follow the ones I used."

Joseph Delacour spoke up, "As I was the next individual on the scene, after my youngest daughter, I can tell you I did not witness Harry's Reducto hit anyone, He was firing it quite wildly." Looking directly at the Minister for Magic continued using on of the minister's own terms, "My Reducto however hit a number of your "upstanding citizens". Also any fireballs thrown by my family were thrown under my authority. Should you wish additional details I suggest you make that request, formally and in writing of course, to the French Ministry."

Dumbledore and a number of the other parties didn't press the point knowing the level of authorization Mr. Delacour held. Severus Snape was not aware of just who he was however. "Why don't we just take your wand and check it to see how many Reducto curses you actually cast tonight?" Snape asked glaring at the man.

"Because Severus the man you are accusing has a reputation and position in both the French Ministry and International Confederation of Wizards that makes such an action political suicide. Not to mention he is one of the few that beat Professor Flitwick at an open duel." Professor McGonagall said her tone conveying her strong dislike of having to explain it.

Looking around the room Joseph said, "Let me make it clear to this group. I am claiming all the kills tonight were in defense of my family and myself. Should any of you make statements that contradict that position I would consider it a personal insult. Now I believe Mr. Potter has answered your questions and should be allowed to rest after the traumatic events of this evening." Joseph finished looking each member of the gathered group in the eye as he swept his eyes around the room.

Dumbledore reacted to the glare he was receiving from the Minister and several others saying, "Mr. Delacour is correct. Thank you Mr. Potter you are excused. Professor McGonagall will escort you to your dormitory. Severus you have something to say before Mr. Delacour leaves I believe."

Severus turned to face the French Ministry official his opinion of being forced practically at wand point to apologize obvious on his face and in his body language. Drawing himself up to full height Severus said, "Mr. Delacour my words in the past and tonight were not intended to offend. They were perhaps a result of my associating with… shall we say less savory elements in the performance of some of my other duties."

In a move calculated to insure everyone knew what he actually thought of the apology Joseph Delacour nodded his acceptance before following Harry and Professor McGonagall out of the office having a short conversation to insure Harry was planning on visiting Gabrielle tomorrow for breakfast before returning to Beauxbatons carriage where he and several others spent long hours planning for the coming weeks.

Harry was ushered into the Beauxbatons' carriage just in time for breakfast. Still under the language spell that had been cast earlier Harry found he could read the French daily wizarding paper laying on the table. "French Ministry official prevents assassination of Harry Potter" proclaimed the headline. After a quick "May I?" Harry grabbed the paper reading it while waiting for Gabrielle to make her appearance. As he read the headline article he was please to find he was just a side note. "Several distinguished British Wizards who claimed to be acting under the imperious curse when tried for being death eaters fifteen years ago were killed or injured while wearing Death Eater apparel during an attack on Harry Potter. The young man and another tri-wizard champion were port keyed to a remote graveyard from Hogwarts grounds at the end of the tri-wizard tournament when they took the trophy together in an attempt to share the win. Cedric Diggory, the other champion was able to use the Portkey to return to Hogwarts were he alerted authorities of the problem. The first adult to arrive at the graveyard from Hogwarts was our own Joseph Delacour who was present to witness his eldest daughter's participation as the Beauxbatons champion. Mr. Delacour was able to protect Mr. Potter casting a number of curses that killed or injured the purported death eaters attacking Mr. Potter. When additional wizards appeared using a Portkey created by the Hogwarts headmaster the remaining attackers fled."

Meanwhile Hermione was in the Great Hall reading the Daily Prophet version of events. "Additional task added at the Minister's suggestion turns deadly as several well known Wizards are killed and other injured," blared the headline. "Several members of the Wizengamot were killed by French Ministry official Joseph Delacour who was the first wizard from Hogwarts to arrive at the site of the added task. Mr. Delacour claimed responsibility for all wizards killed or injured. Asserting Harry Potter the only tri-wizard contestant to arrive at the site was firing too wildly to have injured anyone. When Aurors tried to arrest him he retreated to the Beauxbatons carriage which by the Tri-Wizard contest's governing agreement is treated as French soil putting him beyond Wizarding law for his deadly attacks." The article continued in this vein for several pages.

The Beauxbatons students finding their way out of the carriage blocked by a mob of Hogwarts students stirred up by fellow housemates who found out they had lost family members the night before to a French wizard either in this mornings Daily Prophet or by family owl. With her students lives at risk Madam Maxime sent a note to Dumbledore requesting Hagrid hitch up the flying horses without delay. While that was in progress Dumbledore was able to apparate into the carriage and using side along apparition remove Harry without anyone knowing he was present. Harry watched from the headmaster's office as the carriage took flight removing the French students from danger. After watching them leave Dumbledore turned noticing the copy of the Daily Prophet he had passed Harry to read when he inquired about the reason for the mob burning on the floor where Harry had obviously thrown it.

A day later Harry left by Portkey a now unsafe, at least for him, Hogwarts after putting several students of the protesting students into the Hospital wing defending himself against their attacks. Harry arrived in an empty room at Kings Cross train station. Taking one long look around to insure he'd arrived unnoticed he then grabbed his trunk and headed off to meet his uncle for the ride back to Azkaban south for the summer.

~ HP&GD~

Vernon Dursley was actually smiling as he waited for his nephew to get off the train from school. As far as he could remember it was the first time he'd smiled about anything to do with that… boy. Of course the visitor he'd had this morning was the cause of his happiness rather than his nephew. Seeing the boy emerge from the crowd he waved him over saying gruffly, "Put your trunk in the boot and where is your ruddy bird?"

"I released Hedwig to fly back. I didn't think you'd like her in your new car," Harry Potter explained.

Vernon nodded to himself as he settled in behind the wheel saying, "Bloody right about that." He waited until Kings Cross train station was out of sight before he turned from the motorway leading back to Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Uncle is this a new way home?" Harry asked from the back seat. Even with no one else in the car he wasn't allowed to sit up front.

"Just sit there and shut your bloody yap. You will find out soon enough." Several minutes later Vernon pulled off into a lay-by stopping beside a car sitting there with a tall thin man leaning against it.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Get out boy unlike us the man in the next car wants you." Vernon said rolling down his window slightly to accept the envelope the man was passing to him. Quickly counting it he remarked to himself, "Quickest thousand pounds I ever made."

Harry climbed out of the back seat hearing the boot pop open as he did. When Harry shut the lid after removing his school trunk his uncle drove off without a backward look.

"Mr. Potter if you would." The man said motioning to the now open trunk of the car he'd been leaning against.

Shutting the boot he looked up to see the passenger door open. Wishing he knew what was going on Harry got in and fastened the seat belt as the same man now drove off without another word heading back into London. Nothing was said until the car pulled up to a train station. "Here's your ticket and Passport. Your train leaves in fifteen minutes best get a move on."

Harry didn't know what to do other than follow orders. He doubted death eaters would be sending him on a train trip, besides after the last few days at Hogwarts a group of Death Eaters might be considered friendly. Looking at his ticket he noticed he was booked from Waterloo International station to Paris France non-stop on the new Eurostar, first class even. Fifteen minutes later he'd had his passport inspected, trunk stowed, and was making his way to his seat settling in just as the train departed.

Harry got off the Eurostar at Gare du Nord in Paris looking around for someone to give him directions. Suddenly he saw a young blond girl waiving frantically. His eyes lit up and he raced down the ramp dropping his school trunk before picking her up and giving her a whirl around. "I guess he is happy to see you." Joseph Delacour said watching Harry go bright red as he realized what he'd done in front of everyone. "Oh don't worry Mr. Potter that just confirms that my actions on your behalf were justified."

"If you arranged all this then thank you sir. I was dreading spending the summer at my relatives." Harry said hoping he was here for the summer.

"Harry we need to talk about a number of things then arrive at some decisions that are in your best interest." Seeing Harry's face fall he added, "Do not worry. You will never be forced back to your relatives. I suspect Dumbledore either has or will be burning that bridge rather well. Right now however we need to get you out of sight and checked for tracking charms."

"What about my owl? She was flying to Surrey."

"If Hedwig is as smart as I think she is your owl will be in our Owlery before tomorrow night." Joseph said grabbing Harry's trunk and heading off knowing his daughter would want at least one of Harry's hands.

~ HP&GD~

Back in England Mundungus Fletcher arrived a little late for the first watch of the summer at 4 Privet Drive, The summer home of Harry Potter. Seeing a car already in the driveway he assumed everything was all right before settling in for his eight hour shift. Watching for death eater attacks wasn't fun but it was a good place to catch forty winks or so and the old man did slip him a few Galleons for his effort. It wouldn't be until an Order of the Phoenix meeting later when an inquiry about Harry's health from Molly Weasley had everyone comparing notes before deciding none of the watchers had seen Harry Potter this year.

~ HP&GD~

The next morning Harry awoke in a large bed even more comfortable than his Hogwarts one. Looking around he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand before pulling his covers tight around his neck when the bedroom door opened and Gabrielle stepped in saying, "Breakfast is informal. There is a robe hanging on the back of your bathroom door. Put it on and join us downstairs we have a lot to talk about," before shutting the door leaving Harry alone with a smile on his face.

Harry found the robe and after taking care of some pressing needs he stumbled downstairs finding everyone on second try. "Good morning Mr. Potter how did you sleep?"

Harry actually thought about it for a moment before, and unfortunately without thought, replying, "It was the second best night's sleep I've had this year."

"What was the occasion that prompted your best night's sleep?" Madam Delacour asked

She had her answer when after a moments thought Harry shut his mouth firmly and while blushing bright red replied, "I don't actually recall."

Madam Delacour knowing her husband was already aware of the details of Gabrielle's night time visit decided to help out her youngest daughter asking, "That wouldn't have been when you had a bed companion earlier this year would it?"

Harry's bowed head and increasing blush gave her the answer she sought. "Mama, do not tease Harry like that," Gabrielle said speaking up. Earning an appreciative glance from Harry for her effort.

Once he'd regained what little composure he could manage Harry said, "I want to thank you for doing this for me. It's really great but won't you get in trouble with Dumbledore and everyone? I mean he's the head of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"You are correct but even the head is not all powerful. He can't come after me without the conditions of your upbringing coming into play and that he definitely does not want." Mr. Delacour explained.

"Thank you." Harry replied.

Mrs. Delacour spoke up, "Now that everyone is here you have two days to offer suggestions for summer trips and vacation ideas, you are included in this Harry. Summers here are something like a benign dictatorship. The girls and now you get to request special events they would like to do, from visiting museums to holidays at various locations. Then Joseph and I will decide which of these we agree with. Naturally we have some things of our own that will also be included.

"Don't worry about museums and such Harry our parents insure we visit enough of those. Unless there is one you'd really like to visit." Fleur interjected adding the last in response to a glare from her father.

Harry looked at his surroundings thinking his trunk contained only school clothes and a few outfits for Hogsmeade weekends. His normal summer wardroom of Dudley's castoffs was at 4 Privet drive. "Is there a Gringotts branch in Paris and do you think I'd be able to access my vault from here?" he asked.

Joseph replied automatically, "Yes we have our own Gringotts and I was able to access my account in England so I suspect the reverse is true."

"Do you, I mean could we schedule a shopping trip soon?" Harry replied a hint of color in his cheeks.

"I get to choose your clothes," Gabrielle said quickly.

"Gabby!" her mother said sharply in reprimand.

"It's all right. Hermione and Lavender have told me repeatedly I have no sense of style," Harry said referring to his Hogsmeade outfits.

"If you need a style consultant I will fill that role," Apolline Delacour said adding when she noticed both her daughter's pouting, "However the girls will accompany us and might be allowed some input if they behave."

Apolline decided there was no time like the present making plans for a shopping trip right after breakfast. Harry didn't realize what Joseph's shaking head and obvious suppressed laughter meant at the time.

~ HP&GD~

Harry returned that night having made two firm decisions; the first was to insure he never had more than one female offering fashion advice, if he allowed any at all, when he was picking out clothes; the second was to learn French fast. Having a group of females conversing in a language you didn't understand and laughing while you paraded around in outfit after outfit they'd picked out was the height of embarrassment and frustration. If cornered he'd admit they'd chosen some killer outfits for him but when he suggested they pick up a few for Fleur and Gabrielle the topic was quickly changed. The French version of Gringotts was more impressive than the English but Goblins were goblins, quick and all business. Harry was able to get a credit card that worked in the muggle world and enough Galleons to get him through the day's shopping with enough left over to last a month or so he hoped.

At Dinner that evening Joseph Delacour said, "While you were enjoying a day shopping I have been trying to reach your godfather. I wanted to invite him to visit it would make several things I've planned much easier. However despite my best efforts I haven't been able to locate him. Every owl would just fly around before returning to his or her perch."

Harry thought for a moment. He knew were Sirius was and while not knowing warding knew Hedwig had carried mail to him before. "Send your message with Hedwig. She's always been able to find him," Harry offered.

Knowing several wards that would allow only specific owls through Joseph agreed making plans to visit the Owlery right after dinner.

~ HP&GD~

Two days later Harry was at the station waiting for his godfather to arrive. "Sirius Black any problems getting here?" Joseph asked holding out his hand to the younger man.

"Had to get rid of a few tracking charms on me and my stuff once I was out of that place but no real problems." Sirius replied. Smiling at the sight of you godson holding hands with a great looking young blond he said, "Hey Harry you're looking better."

Harry felt Gabrielle drop his hand. Looking over she motioned to him that was all the encouragement Harry needed going over he hugged his godfather. Sirius looked between the two kids then to Joseph raising an eyebrow. He received a slight headshake in return. Smiling he ruffled what little hair Harry had before grabbing his bag and following everyone as they left the station.

After an evening of recounting the Tri-wizard tournament to Sirius both Gabrielle and Harry were tired and headed up to bed Sirius made noises to join them thinking Apolline and Joseph were just waiting for him to retire. "Sirius if you are able my wife and I have a few things to discuss with you."

Thinking he might know the issue Sirius said, "I didn't come here to get you or your government in trouble. Now that I've seen Harry and assured myself of his safety I can make my goodbyes and head off."

Joseph reacted quickly, "You misunderstand your presence here is not a problem. I have already discussed this at the necessary government levels and everyone that needs to know is well aware of your arrival. Should the British wizarding government demand your capture and repatriation our ambassador will remind them the government of Monte Carlo has demanded the same thing regarding one Ludovic Bagman for his attempting to fix several games of chance in their casino. Until that is resolved we will not discuss anything regarding you further. However should you ever wish to testify under Veritaserum concerning the incidents of that day I can assure you several departments in the French ministry would love to listen and perhaps ask a few questions."

"That shouldn't be a problem. If this isn't my presence then I take it is about those two?"

"Yes, I'm sure you remember Harry saying he retrieved Gabrielle from the lake when Fleur was unable to finish the second task."

Sirius nodded having heard exactly that earlier in the evening.

"Mr. Black I need your word that the remainder of this conversation will not be repeated beyond us and the two that have just left." Apolline said.

As Sirius started to pull his wand Joseph quick said, "That won't be necessary your word is enough for us. Besides who knows what the future holds you might find it necessary to inform someone else but please be careful with this knowledge."

"I promise," Sirius said firmly wondering what prompted the request.

"Mr. Black," Apolline started only to stop and restart at his raised eyebrow, "Sirius, Veela breed true my daughter is as much of a Veela as my mother and some do not consider us human because of various abilities, your English ministry being one of them."

"If that's true then either us or muggles are not human either. You're just human with some special abilities," Sirius countered.

"Thank you. However it is those special abilities, a nice turn of phrase by the way, that created the problem we are going to talk about. Under the right conditions a Veela will find herself imprinting on an individual or rather the individual will imprint themselves on the Veela. When this occurs the Veela must stay close to the individual, most always a male, or suffer problems ranging from temporary madness to death."

"Let me guess Harry and Gabrielle?" Sirius asked his delivery making it more of a statement than a question.

"Right in one."

"So how did you notice and how bad is it?"

"My oldest daughter noticed her sister having problems after Harry recovered her from the lake. She contacted me with the details. I suspected what was going on and went to Hogwarts performing several spells on my daughter I verified my suspicions and arranged for her to spend time with Mr. Potter every week."

"So they just need to visit weekly?" Sirius asked thinking 'that isn't too bad.'

"If that were it the problem would be easily handled. They could go their separate ways while staying friends and only their significant others might realize there was something unusual between them. Did you notice how they glossed over the fight in the cemetery?" Joseph asked.

"Now that you mention it yes,"

"Harry did that to protect my daughter's feelings. One of the death eaters cast the killing curse at my daughter as they were leaving. Harry jumped in front of Gabrielle taking the curse for her."

Sirius really did try not to yell his next question, "Are you telling me my godson got hit with a second killing curse and is up walking around?"

Apolline's sharp, "Mr. Black!" brought Sirius to heel.

All was quiet for a minute until Sirius said, "Sorry but it was a bit of a shock," by way of an apology.

"Understood, The surprising thing is according to him he actually feels better since getting hit, but we are going off topic. Harry's actions in saving Gabrielle changed the nature of her imprinting," Joseph continued.

"But he's only fourteen and she's what eight?"

"Actually she will be thirteen and he will be fifteen before the month is out. The problem with her looks will be cured shortly." Apolline said drawing a look from her husband.

"Has she started the change already?" Joseph asked his wife while Sirius looked between the two confused.

"Yes, I noticed the first indications yesterday morning. Sirius, Veela stay very young looking, like my youngest, until the change hits. Over the course of the next few months she will grow into a beautiful woman, gaining over a foot in height along with… her attributes. The interesting thing to watch will be how this affects Harry."

"He's a soon to be fifteen year old boy. He'll be drooling on the carpet as he chases her around the house. We will need to teach her how to whack him on the nose to keep him in line." Sirius said a bit of laughter in his voice.

"That is the problem, she's imprinted. If he wants to do anything at all she will be very willing to accommodate his every whim. However what I meant was as long as Harry is not an adult it is possible for her condition to also affect Harry physically. If her magic and his are close and he allows it either consciously or unconsciously. Harry will also experience significant physical changes." Apolline replied.

Sirius had his head in his hands when he asked, "How significant?"

"Best case or worst depending on your point of view?" she asked continuing at Sirius's nod. "Harry will be over 2 meters tall with a good amount of muscle mass. The exact outcomes in both their cases would be worked out magically based on how they view each other and how they view themselves. I suspect her desires would override his poor self image and pray that his teenaged hormones don't distort my daughter too bad. I have already requested that a Veela healer visit us tomorrow to make sure everything with Gabrielle is alright. I will see if they will examine Harry afterwards. Perhaps he is not being affected."

Sirius picked his head up out of his hands and looked at Apolline saying, "This is Harry of course he's going to be affected."

~ HP&GD~

Late the next morning the Veela Healer confirmed Sirius' statement. "It appears we have a joint maturing taking place. Not only is Gabrielle's Veela abilities maturing her as they normally would all indications are her Veela abilities are combining with his magic. Together they are… I don't know was he abused as a kid?"

"If you mean beaten and underfed then yes. I don't think they did anything… that way with him," Sirius said cautiously.

"Then that is what I'm seeing. It would not be a stretch to say their combined abilities are rebuilding him. Remaking his bones without the weaknesses from prior breaks, correcting various organ problems that would surface in a few years. It will take a bit longer than Gabrielle's process but he will be far healthier in the long run."

"So is there anything we can do to help?" Sirius asked expecting to be told to sit and wait.

"Yes, Seeing as we have both parents and guardian here there is something that can speed their maturing and it is a joint maturing I am talking about."

Apolline looked at the healer her eyebrow raised as she asked, "I hesitate to ask seeing how you phrased that. I suspect it involves them and one bed."

Nodding her head the healer continued, "And lots of skin contact. Be aware should we proceed there is a strong possibility they will fall in to a deep sleep until the process ends and we will have to feed them occasionally."

Sirius asked, "I hope he can keep his boxers on."

The healer hesitated for a moment then realizing she wouldn't get a better offer took it, "Yes that might be best. Would it be acceptable for Gabrielle to be similarly attired?" she asked looking at Apolline and Joseph who'd stayed home for this exam.

"Yes," Joseph answered knowing that no matter how much he wanted to scream 'Two beds in separate countries,' that answer would not be in his daughter's best interest.

"Everyone agreed?" Apolline asked looking around and seeing no disagreements she said, "Then let's get the two of them in here and explain it. Then it's up to bed with them."

The explanation went quickly getting the two teens to agree was the hardest and longest part of the discussion. It was decided that Apolline would be in the room with the healer as they settled in. If they stayed awake then they would rise and just spend nights sleeping together with a very strong emphasis on sleeping.

~ HP&GD~

A shaken Apolline emerged from Gabrielle's bedroom to questions from the two men waiting for her. "What went on we heard some noises before a silencing ward was cast. Is everything all right?"

"You might say that. The healer is checking Harry over as best she can."

"Is he alright? I thought this was going to be easy." Sirius asked jumping into the conversation.

Apolline held up her hand saying, "Let me get a glass of wine and I'll explain everything. After that shock I need one."

As everyone was settling into the sitting room wine in hand the Veela healer walked in saying, "Harry is fine. Gabrielle is fine. They are both out cold and should stay that way for a while provided everyone leaves them alone."

Sirius reached the end of his politeness, "What the heck happened in there?"

Apolline looked at the healer saying, "Allow me to start," as she passed a glass of wine to the Veela healer. Then to the group at large she said, "Harry was a perfect gentleman. He stayed out of the room until Gabrielle was in bed and her modesty protected by the covers. He then entered and after dropping his shirt and trousers on a chair climbed into bed facing away from Gabrielle while keeping his eyes averted. It was when Gabrielle reached forward to hold Harry in her arms that it happened. At her touch he fell unconscious so she started to snuggle against him. Suddenly she transformed, instead of hands she now had sharp claws that made short work of his boxers and her briefs. Once total skin contact was assured she settled down to hold him. I left at that point."

"It was a good thing you left. She stayed in the partially transformed state while I examined Harry and what I could of her. She was quite protective of Harry. Once I was at the door she lay down and transformed back in to a sweet girl holding him close. Just to see what would happen I again approached the bed only to watch one hand rise with a fireball in it. Seeing that I quickly left the room."

Sirius took a sip of wine muttering to himself, "The poor kid can't catch a break. He's in bed with a Veela and he's unconscious."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 HP&GD~

The order meeting broke up quickly once it became evident that no one had seen Harry at Privet drive since school had let out. Each one of the watchers was quietly berating themselves for not noticing Harry might be missing, except for Mundungus he was quietly figuring out how much money he was going to lose if the boy had gone missing. His only bright thought was perhaps Dumbledore would pay him to search for the boy… at taverns of course. A few of the others wondered if Sirius's desire to return to his former tropical hideout had anything to do with Harry's disappearance however before Sirius left he had sworn on his magic he had nothing to do with Harry's disappearance.. That oath had convinced everyone he just wanted to leave England.

Alastor Moody and Dumbledore apparated to Mrs. Figg's house on Privet Drive before going over to Number 4 to personally see Harry Potter and put to rest the worries of other members of the order.

Vernon Dursley met them at the door and very grudgingly invited them in. Stopping them in the hallway out of sight of the neighbors.

"Vernon where is Harry Potter." Dumbledore asked in what any wizard who'd attended Hogwarts in any of the past few decades could have told Vernon was his, 'You don't want to mess with me," tone of voice

Never having heard of a skill called Legilimency Vernon kept to the story he'd been given; Harry had requested at wand point to be dropped of during the ride home and Vernon had no choice but to comply. He had no idea what happened to the boy after that. When the wizards questioning him left, having gotten the real story out of his mind, Dudley said, "That's a lot to put up with for a thousand pounds dad."

Vernon shook his head saying, "They're amateurs boy, I give my sales people a worse going over than that any time they miss a sale."

Dumbledore immediately went to Hogwarts and checked the devices he had monitoring Harry Potter. As he feared they were all non-functional. Whoever had Harry was good and that didn't bode well. The man in Vernon's memory was unknown to him and quite possibly a random muggle Imperiused in to performing the required actions to acquire Harry Potter for a person or persons unknown.

~ HP&GD~

Nymphadora Tonks was still serving her first years probation as an Auror doing the grunt work involved in whatever investigation they assigned her partner. This week she was interviewing the various students involved in the fiasco that was the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Changing her appearance from Auror to normal Muggle she made her way to an upper class neighborhood knocking on the front door.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as she answered the door.

Tonks unconsciously straightened up saying, "I'm Auror Tonks. I'm here to interview your daughter Hermione Granger about an incident at school," stopping in shock as the door shut in her face. After a minute the door reopened with Hermione standing there.

"I do not know you," Hermione stated firmly.

"I was a seventh year puff when you were a first year gryf. I doubt you would remember me."

Hermione looked to her mother who glanced behind her then nodded. "Alright come on in but keep you hands in plain sight and away from your wand." Hermione said opening the door allowing Nymphadora to enter.

Tonks did a quickly look around as she was trained spotting an older man, probably Hermione's father, standing against the far wall a shotgun cradled in his arms.

"There's no need for that Governor." Tonks said doing her best to appear professional and none threatening.

"Have a seat." Hermione said motioning to a nice chair placed so her father had a clear shot. Hermione and her mother took seats well out of the line of fire and out of arms reach. Once the ladies were seated Hermione's father took a seat that had him at an angle to Nymphadora. "Allow me to make the introductions. This is my mother Doctor Margaret Granger and over there is my father Doctor Herman Granger. For safety's sake be aware my father is not holding that shotgun for show. What can I do for you Auror Tonks?"

Nymphadora felt herself get the shakes. This was decidedly different than having a wand held on you. Wands she understood. "Would you inform your father that if I shift shape it is not any attack, I am a Metamorphmagus, that means I can assume many different appearances. When I get this nervous my control occasionally slips."

"I am aware of what a Metamorphmagus is Auror I believe my father heard you but I will not guarantee his actions so please be careful. What particular incident is this about?"

Tonks took a moment to focus then said, "The end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You were one of the students closest to Harry Potter. We would like to know if you've remembered any further details that might help our investigation.

Tonks and Mrs. Granger watched Hermione enter what Mrs. Granger knew as intense thinking mode. They all remained silent until Hermione looked at Tonks saying, "No I believe I said everything at that time. I also recall Mr. Delacour taking responsibility for everything that happened at the graveyard. Is there anything else?"

Tonks shook her head. This wasn't the first time she'd been reminded about Mr. Delacour's actions that night. "On a separate topic have you heard from Mr. Potter?"

"No, is there a reason you asked that?"

Tonks was trapped she knew the girl would figure out the reason shortly regardless of her actions. "He's gone missing. According to Dumbledore his uncle was paid a thousand pounds to drop him off at a lay-up on the way back from the train station. No one has seen him sense."

"And you trust Dumbledore's statement?"

"Great man Dumbledore, he would never lie to me." Tonks said starting to push herself out of the chair in preparation for leaving only to stop and say, "I'm getting up and heading back to the door," to Mr. Granger who nodded watching her every move.

Once they were alone and Hermione recast the magical detection ward she'd found in the library. Her parents were unaware of the restriction on underage magic besides Hermione had found the spell for wand tracking during a visit to the restricted section in her third year. Now she was removing it when she returned home and recasting it when she returned to school. Her father returned from a trip to the kitchen holding two glasses of wine for him and his wife. He also held one of watered wine for Hermione as everyone settled back into their favorite living room chair Herman said, "Hermione you have an interesting look on your face."

After taking a sip of the watered wine she replied, "Yes I found the phrase she used to describe Dumbledore quite interesting. I've spoken with at least seven people about Headmaster Dumbledore and they all started their reply with, "Great man Dumbledore, he would never, then address whatever it was we were talking about," almost like they were following a script."

Margaret Granger looked at her daughter concerned. "Is there a way to compel someone to answer that way?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "Several actually."

Margaret nodded then decided to have a conversation she'd discussed with Herman, "Hermione are you sure you still wish to attend Hogwarts? Your father and I would be willing to pay for any tutors need to bring you up to speed to attend any normal school you wish. You don't have to go back to Hogwarts if you don't want to."

"Actually I do. If I leave Hogwarts before finishing my OWL year they will snap my wand basically kicking me out of the magical world."

"You can't transfer schools? Not even to another magical school?" Her father asked confused.

Hermione's disgust became evident as she said, "To transfer from Hogwarts I need the approval of my magical guardian. Thanks to a law passed a few decades back the Headmaster of Hogwarts is the de facto magical guardian for all muggle born students enrolled at Hogwarts."

Her father wasn't about to give up however, "Could we appoint a magical guardian?"

"Don't know, I suppose you could have at least before I started school."

Margaret jumped in asking, "Do you have wizarding barristers that we could talk this over with?"

Hermione shrugged, "Might be a bit expensive but I could ask around in Diagon alley."

"Tomorrow while we're at work why don't you visit the alley and have a look around. Find out if such a thing exists and make an appointment for us to see them. You know our working hours and if need be we can always reschedule a few appointments." Her father said ending the discussion.

~ HP&GD~

Sirius looked over at Apolline Delacour again asking, "Are you sure I can't help you take care of them?"

Gabrielle's mother looked at her houseguest in exasperation saying, "It is not a problem Sirius. I go in cast a cleaning spell and pour some of the energy potion the healer left into each of them. After a quick checking spell only a Veela can cast I leave. Nothing to it." What she didn't say was in the process of doing all that she normally was able to have a few words with her daughter who would occasionally wake as she felt the cleaning spell. Besides she really didn't want him seeing how well the nude teens were developing. It might give the poor man a stroke.

Sirius sighed he knew she had good reasons for keeping that chores to herself but two weeks of sitting around waiting for his godson to regain consciousness was becoming a bit much. "I feel useless." He muttered more to himself than anyone.

Apolline heard his complaint and recent discussions with her husband provided a solution. "Sirius you are a free individual here. Why don't you get in touch with a dueling instructor I'm sure you can get a referral in Paris. That way you can regain your skills and when Harry is ready you can help him improve. One of the reasons we held Fleur out of school and will be holding Gabrielle out also is the change in their bodies is so great they need time to adjust. Most kids go through an awkward stage as they grow think how bad it is when you are suddenly over 25 centimeters taller."

Sirius looked up asking, "Harry's grown that much?"

"I haven't measured him but I suspect when we see him he might exceed that."

Thinking hard Sirius said, "I think he was around 5 foot 3 when he came here that would make him…"

"Roughly 160 centimeters"

"Adding 25 centimeters gives us 185 which is…?" Sirius asked looking at Apolline.

"A touch over six feet."

"Not bad, not bad at all. At least he won't look like a shrimp."

"Yes but given how he was fixated on being a Quidditch seeker this might put him out of that position."

"You just had to mention that didn't you." Sirius replied deciding her suggestion was probably the best idea he stood up and saying, "I'd best start my training then," he head to his room to get his cloak and money pouch thinking the Goblins might be able to give him a lead on who the best trainer was.

~ HP&GD~

Hermione escorted her parents into to the Diagon Alley office of Brocklehurst and Ackerley, the wizarding barrister firm she'd selected. "Hello I'm Samuel Brocklehurst I believe I have a daughter in Hogwarts with Hermione here," he said introducing himself as the Granger's entered.

"Mr. Brocklehurst I'm Doctor Herman Granger, this is my wife Doctor Margaret Granger and of course our daughter Hermione. I was wondering if we could get your professional advice on a problem we have?"

"Of course." Samuel replied then added, "Give me a Galleon."

"What," Hermione asked already fishing in her purse.

"Once I have your money you have hired me and any discussion we have is protected. I can not be given any truth drug or made to testify about our discussion."

"Oh," Hermione said passing the galleon to Mr. Brocklehurst who listened as Herman explained their magical guardian issue.

"That is solvable. However I am not sure you will like my suggestion."

"And that is?" Margaret asked.

"You will need to designate a magical guardian for her. If she has an adult wizard or witch, it would be best if they were old enough to be her parent, that person could be designated by you to act in her best interest. I must point out however that her best interest might not be in the best interest of her parents."

As her parents digested the information Hermione took the bull by the horns, "Mr. Brocklehurst would it be possible for you to become my magical guardian?"

Samuel Brocklehurst thought that might be the outcome of this discussion once he started to understand her parents concern. As he thought through the ramifications he remembered what his daughter had told him last night when he'd asked her about Hermione. "Smart, should have been in Ravenclaw. Dumb, hasn't put Ron Weasley in his place yet. Brave, you'd have to be hanging out with Harry Potter." He'd stopped her at that point asking her how close Hermione was to Harry. Her reply had bearing now, "Honestly? He left a date with Cho, a very good-looking housemate of mine, just because Hermione asked him to. Rumor was she had the inside track to become Mrs. Harry Potter until he started hanging out with the French Champion's little sister earlier this year."

Hermione sat back watching him think through her question it was obvious he had more information on her than had come out in this meeting. Finally he said, "I can either be your guardian and represent you or represent your parents. I cannot do both. My associate Mr. Ackerley could represent your parents should they wish. In fact I would insist they get a different solicitor to handle their side of this discussion."

Reaching a decision Hermione nodded then looked to her parents. Herman nodded asking, "Mr. Brocklehurst would Mr. Ackerley be free at the moment?"

Two hours and a good sized amount of Galleons later Hermione had her magical guardian and the process underway to create her own account at Gringotts with a portion of her trust account in it giving her pecuniary independence should that become a question. Her solicitor had a far harder problem to solve. How to suggest to a colleague that he have his daughter tested for mind controlling spells or potions.

~ HP&GD~

Harry slowly rose from his dream. He was at the point where he could realize he'd been dreaming and what the dream had been about while not conscious enough to realize there was a body in bed with him and just what his hands were on. He was fighting waking up further wanting to return to his dream involving partially dressed women when a very soft voice came from in front of him. "Harry if you don't wake up soon I'm going to wake you the hard way."

Grumbling Harry crossed a barrier suddenly realizing he was cuddled up to someone and his body was rapidly telling him they were both naked. His mind was analyzing reports from one of his hands about how soft and yet firm something he was holding was. Realization that he was in bed with a woman struck then a particular part of his body was telling him it liked that idea a lot. His hand sprang open and he tried to move away from whomever it was when the voice return, "Harry don't you dare let me get cold, get back here and hold me."

This time the voice registered in his mind, "Gabrielle?" he asked wondering just where his hand hold had come from.

"Yes."

"What happened, last thing I remember was climbing into bed with you."

"The short or long version?" Gabrielle asked a chuckle in her voice.

"Short I need to use a bathroom."

"That might be a problem. We climbed into bed three weeks ago. From what my mother has said to me over the last few visits you experienced a veela maturation."

"Right a bit longer version might be in order."

"When you are ready I'll bring you up to speed just know that you are not the boy that climbed into bed with a pre-teen girl. You've felt my changes a bit you have gone through something similar."

"Okay." Harry said turning over and starting to sit up as his legs swung to the floor stopping when the hit the floor. 'that's new. Normally they dangle a bit, must be a different height bed.' Harry thought before getting to his feet and grabbing his robe discarding it when it came nowhere near fitting him. Tossing it over his shoulder intending to hold it in front of him when he came out he headed for the bathroom. His walk to the bathroom had him worried. It resembled a drunken stagger more than a walk something he'd witnessed his cousin do on more that one occasion.

Apolline Delacour entered her daughter's bedroom in a hurry. Glancing at the bed she noticed her daughter was awake and alone. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom."

Apolline shook her head, "You were suppose to keep him in bed and summon me." She said reproaching her daughter.

"You try stopping him sometime." Gabrielle answered a frown on her face.

"Harry are you alright?" Apolline called through the door to Gabrielle's bath.

"No this robe doesn't fit and I don't have my wand." A deeper voice than she'd expected replied.

"Come out here and I'll alter it for you."

"No."

"What do you mean no. Are you going to live in there?"

"If necessary. This thing doesn't even fit my shoulders." Harry complained.

"Then pass it out an I'll alter it." Apolline replied. Smiling as the door opened a just enough for the robe to be forced through before it was closed again. Apolline looked over at her daughter who was doing a poor job of suppressing a giggle. "Gabrielle how big should I make this?"

Gabrielle appeared thought full for a moment before replying, "A size or two larger than papa's and several centimeters longer," she finished with a sigh.

Apolline's eyebrow rose at the directions but followed them figuring only one size larger than her husband was in order. A knock and the door opened enough for a hand to emerge and grab the robe before retreating behind a closed door.

"Better." Harry's voice came from behind the door before he opened in and stepped back into Gabrielle's bedroom.

She'd thought her daughter's directions were going to result in a robe he'd be swimming him. Quite the contrary he barely fit into it. "Let me expand the shoulders a bit more," She said drawing her wand. Knowing who was waiting just outside the door Apolline motioned to Gabrielle to cover up then called out, "Sirius your godson is up."

Sirius practically exploded into the room looking around for the short wiry boy his godson had been. It took Harry speaking for Sirius realize the tall muscular man standing by Apolline was his godson.

It was when Sirius pulled him in to a hug that Harry realized how much he'd grown. Instead of looking up at his godfather he was looking him in the eye. Apolline suggested they go to Harry's room where Sirius could transfigure one of the outfits they'd gotten him earlier to fit.

As they left Apolline started to approach her daughter only to watch her daughter throw back the covers and emerge from the bed like a butterfly from a cocoon. Nudity had never been an issue between the females of the Delacour family and it wasn't now. "My little waif dancer is gone." Apolline commented.

Gabrielle acknowledged her mother's comment with a tilt of her head asking, "And who stands in her place?"

"At this moment I do not know. I suspect but I will remain silent until the healer examines you."

In his room Harry reached for his wand intending to do his own transformation of his under garments. Sirius stopped him saying, "The healer's instructions were no magic for either of you until she examined you."

"Great when's that?"

"I suspect Apolline will be calling her shortly. But let me transfigure these things for you."

Two hours later Harry entered the Delacour's sitting room having dressed after the healer's exam to hear the healer say, "It is as we suspected. I will make the required announcement when I return. I believe you will be contacted late today or sometime tomorrow morning. Therefore you should decide how you want this handled this afternoon." The healer said before disappearing leaving behind one confused teen, one worried but happy teen, and two worried adults.

"Alright what did I miss and how bad is it?" Harry asked looking at the group as he sat down beside Gabrielle.

Noting, 'He gravitates to her without thought,' Apolline prayed that this go well for her daughter's sake. Speaking up when she saw Sirius start she overrode his comment not wanting this to degenerate into a bawdy version of events. "Harry you and Gabrielle have managed to achieve something wonderful."

"Then why does everyone have long faces?"

"Not everyone," Gabrielle spoke up from beside him a smile on her face.

"Right let's do this the same way as last time." Harry said taking Gabrielle's hand heading for the door to the grounds.

Close to an hour later he ushered Gabrielle back through the door before turning to the adults saying, "I'm still a little confused on the details but according to what I've been told I now have… What was that term you used Gabrielle?"

"A companion." Gabrielle replied looking at Sirius.

Sirius started to open his mouth only to stop when Harry said, "Sirius you had better not be making an off color remark concerning me or Gabrielle Delacour Potter."

Apolline's sharp intake of breath at his comment drew all eyes to her. "You are claiming her?" she half asked half prayed.

"Of course, whether she ends up as my sister or something else is yet to be decided. I will not however abandon her to fate." Harry replied drawing an admiring glance from Gabrielle.

"Harry I am tired," Gabrielle said a few moments later.

Harry rose saying, "As am I," adding to the group, "The healer said we might tire quickly for the next few weeks. We will see you tomorrow," before leaving the room Gabrielle at his side.

When Apolline checked later she found them curled up in his bed. Deducing from the pile of clothes at each side they were dressed this night as they were last night.

That evening two letters were jointly composed and sent to the respective schools. It was time for home schooling to start.

~ HP&GD~

Dumbledore looked at the pile of official notices on his desk before waiving his wand to file most of them leaving any concerning his special project. It turned out to be just one from Sirius Black acting in is role of Harry Potter's guardian officially notifying the Headmaster of Hogwarts that Harry was taking a sabbatical from school. Even the P.S. of "It might turn in to a Mondaytical and Tuesdaytical," failed to lighten his mood. With the Hogwarts Express due to leave London in fifteen minutes this was not the time for Dumbledore to go chasing around trying to find the student that had slipped through his fingers earlier this summer.

~ HP&GD~

Ron had been beside himself on the train. Harry hadn't sent any owls this summer and no one could find him. Hermione had consoled herself that if they couldn't find him neither could Voldemort but without Harry around she wasn't sure how enjoyable Hogwarts would be this year.

The welcoming feast was appearing on the tables when Ron rose from the table stalking to the head table where he loudly confronted the Headmaster questioning where his best friend was. Hermione had expected him to go off upon arrival at Hogwarts but either fear of his brothers reactions or more likely some other distraction had kept him silent until now. Everyone in the hall was in shock some that a student dared confront the headmaster publicly others by the sight of Ron Weasley leaving a table before eating it clean. Still she didn't miss the look from the Hufflepuff table accompanied by a nod in the direction of Ron. All it took was a simple shake of the head for Hermione to disavow any claim on her co-best friend. Seeing her path now clear Megan Jones made her way to the head table taking Ron's arm and talking to him calmly while escorted him over to the Hufflepuff table sitting him down beside her and starting to feed him.

At the head table Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house looked to Professor Pomona Sprout head of Hufflepuff house saying, "I believe one of mine is at your table I hope you don't take offense."

"Not at all I believe a few house points are in order however."

"Allow me," Professor McGonagall said standing and looking to the couple sitting down. "Mr. Weasley that will be twenty five house points from Gryffindor for your actions and a week of detention, no make it two weeks of detention with me. Miss Jones take ten of those same points for Hufflepuff house for your prompt action."

Professor Severus Snape muttered, "Twenty five points bah, he should have been expelled."

A slight smile creased the headmaster's face when he countered, "If I expelled everyone you wished we wouldn't have any students above second year. Minerva that must have hurt to take that many points before classes even begin."

Her voice slipped in to a thick Scottish brogue as she replied, "Ay it did, but that boy has worse coming."

"I agree with Professor Snape disobedience like that should be punished severely. I can understand you mollycoddling the boy Minerva but Headmaster you should have insisted on a more appropriate punishment."

"You will find Delores, I tend to let the heads of house deal with their own students in cases like this. They know them and are in a better position to guide them back to the proper path." The headmaster replied to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Delores Umbridge.

Hermione as a fifth year prefect helped the first year Gryffindors to their common room alone. her male counterpart had been Ron but with his behavior to night that was in question. She debated putting in a good word for Neville but decided that might play against her should one of the other fifth year boys be selected. The new morning she looked at her class schedule surprisingly her first class of the term wasn't potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts and its new teacher awaited the fifth year Gryffindors this morning.

Three hours later she sat in History of Magic not taking notes not doing anything but fuming really. She could still hear the sappy sweet girlish voice telling her they would not need wands this year. How was she going to pass her owls at the end of the year? Years of arguing with teachers at her muggle school paid off today she'd managed to push the point stopping only when her next word would earn her a detention, a point proven by Ron among others. If the rest of the day's Defense classes when like theirs did Professor Umbridge would need to use the Great Hall for her detentions tonight.

As the days progressed Hermione's suspicions about her classes were confirmed. Most were not overly challenging if you kept up with the reading and homework. She was beginning her revision for the end of the year owls her schedule had her covering the first through third year material before Christmas. Fourth should finish up mid-February leaving the rest of the year for fifth year material that had the benefit of being fresh in her mind but the problem of being more complex. That applied for all but Defense. That class she'd have to work out something special. This was one of the many things she missed about Harry. Say what you will about his study habits, and did she ever, that boy knew his Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione's second week at Hogwarts started with the announcement that their Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor, Dolores Umbridge, had been appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor reporting directly to the Minister for Magic. Hermione watched the head table carefully watching body language and catching snippets of the conversation suddenly glad she had an out. Hogwarts was fast going to become unfriendly to muggle born students. That night's owl contained the line, "Tell my boyfriend Eric Burdon that I agree with what he said."

~ HP&GD~

As her parents read the letter her father asked, "Who in the heck is Eric Burdon and why didn't I know he's my daughter's boyfriend?"

"Eric Burdon was the lead singer of "The Animals," Margaret replied.

"I remember that group isn't he a little old for our daughter?"

Margaret looked at her husband shaking her head as she thought, 'clueless man,' before saying, "I believe our daughter thinks her mail is being read and sent a message wizards wouldn't catch but we would."

"What is this message?"

"What are the top songs the group is know for?"

Herman thought for a moment before saying, "House of the Rising Sun, Don't let me be misunderstood, We Gotta Get out of This Place."

"The last one love. She's telling us she wants out of Hogwarts. Time to contact Mr. Ackerley and let him talk with Mr. Brocklehurst," Margaret replied then began having a long discussion with her husband. She'd read a few of the history books Hermione had bought over the years for summer reading. Adding in this news she was wondering if that might not be a good idea for her and Herman to join the British expatriate community. They could sell their practice to that new dentist that had inquired about joining them and use his payments to live off while they set up a new practice wherever they landed.

~ HP&GD~

Sirius Black looked at his godson knowing that after this conversation their relationship would change forever, rather it became better was not assured. "Take a seat Harry we've got a lot to cover."

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk about clothes first. Apolline told me you are reluctant to go shopping."

Harry nodded the teenager in him coming out fully he said, "It's only clothes I really don't care what ever they pick up is fine with me."

Sirius shook his head saying, "You've spent too much time with your aunt. Harry while clothes don't make the man they sure can break him. I'm sure you've noticed all the families bringing their kids to get on the Hogwarts express and then coming to get them."

"Yes it's a right pain I don't know why they couldn't issue us portkeys. It would be a lot easier."

"You're right it would be. Years ago however a group of pure-blooded parents pushed through a requirement that all students take the express."

An obviously puzzled Harry asked, "Why would they do that isn't it harder on them?"

"Yes but it also allows them to put their eyes on their children's class mates. If their daughter is talking about a boy or the reverse they can look the young lad or girl over and decide if they need to obstruct or encourage. All that is decided in most cases before their child can introduce the other one to their parents."

"Based on clothes?"

Sirius shrugged saying, "To a point yes. The way the other individual is dressed can tell a lot about their upbringing and family situation. Wizarding England may be small, only 25,000 or so, but wizarding families tend to live an isolated existence. So outside of their family grouping their lack of knowledge about each other is surprising to muggles. The cut of your robes, the material they are made of, even how you walk will affect how you are perceived. Luckily you avoided all that by bonding with Gabrielle. That being said care to tell me why you are wearing your hair short and not wearing any rings?"

Harry looked confused at his godfather true his hair was a lot shorter than Sirius's but what did that matter and he didn't own any rings. Seeing the confusion Sirius continued. "Harry you are head of House Potter actually the old way of saying it would be you are Potter of House Potter. You should be growing your hair down to the middle of your back and there should be the head of house ring on your right hand."

"But everyone says my hair is just like my fathers."

"Your grandfather was alive when James was in school he wasn't killed until the summer after James graduated then your father started letting his hair grow. Dumbledore should have told you all this and gotten you the head of house ring before you went to Hogwarts. I can't believe I didn't think of it before Apolline reminded me."

"So I've got to grow my hair and wear some gaudy ring just to make a bunch of purebloods happy?" Harry replied in a confrontational tone.

"No Harry you can do what you want. I'm not going to force you to do anything. All I want to do is let you know what I know. Your father and I were both pure bloods and there are some things you should know and be able to recognize. You may not want to grow your hair long but you should know what it means and be able to recognize a head of house ring like this one." Sirius said holding up his own Head of House Black ring for Harry to look at.

Harry looked at the ring on Sirius' finger deciding if the potter ring looked that manly he might actually wear it.

Watching him look over the ring Sirius felt it was time for the real reason for this conversation. "Harry I've decided to tell you some things your father told me shortly before he was murdered. At the time the only people that knew were your parents and Dumbledore. I was told as you were to come to me should anything happen to your parents and James wanted me to know why extraordinary steps needed to be taken concerning your safety. There was a prophecy made concerning you and one of Voldemort's death eaters overheard it and rushed to tell him. I can't remember the entire thing off the top of my head but the gust of it is you are the only one with the power to kill Voldemort. That is unless he kills you first."

Harry sat looking at Sirius for a long while before asking, "So because I am the only one fated to deal with Voldemort everyone else runs around scared hiding from not only him but anyone of his Death Eaters they could defeat?"

Sirius smiled at Harry's quick understanding saying, "That's about right."

"Do you have any idea who the death eater was that told him?"

"No but I have my suspicions and those will stay mine until I have proof."

Harry sat quietly for several minutes before saying, "Sirius I need time to think this through. Is there any problems if I tell Gabrielle and her parents?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders saying, "It's your story tell who you want. I would suggest making sure it doesn't get back to old snake face though."

Harry smiled at the insulting nickname as he left Sirius alone. Hours later he was approached by Joseph Delacour asking, "You've told Harry the gust of the prophecy about him?"

"How did you?"

"I know many things Mr. Black. Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's spy were not the only ones who heard the prophecy," Joseph said leaving the room relieved he no longer felt the responsibility to tell Harry of his fate. Surprisingly Harry held out for a week before he succumbed and told Gabrielle what Sirius had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 HP&GD~

After giving permission Albus Dumbledore stood to welcome Samuel Brocklehurst as he floo'd in to his office. "Welcome Mr. Brocklehurst may I ask what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I've come to withdraw my magical dependents from Hogwarts." At the headmaster's look of concern he added, "It is nothing against you but with the ministry interfering I don't like the feeling I'm getting."

Dumbledore appeared to be deep in thought while actually he'd already decided. Miss Brocklehurst was an average Hufflepuff. While Professor Sprout, her head of house, might notice her absence he doubted any other Professor would say anything beyond a simple inquiry. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Dumbledore said waiving his wand to summon a house elf. He distained the calling of a particular house elf it might give them thoughts above their station. This way the closest one answered. "Yes Professor?"

"Please inform Professor Sprout I wish her to inform Miss. Brocklehurst to report to my office with all her things. She is leaving us."

Before the elf could leave Mr. Brocklehurst added, "Also notify Miss Granger's head of house to have her report with all her things."

Dumbledore looked at Samuel sharply before waiving his wand in a complex pattern while muttering under his breath. Moments later a parchment dangling several colorful ribbons flew into the headmaster's hands. After a quick perusal of the parchment Dumbledore said in a very clipped voice. "Yes, inform Professor McGonagall that we will need Miss Granger also."

"Samuel I don't know how you slipped this by me." Dumbledore started stopping at Samuel Brocklehurst's raised eyebrow.

"I did everything by the book Headmaster. Whoever did your filing might be in need of instruction but I did nothing underhanded and I resent the implication," Solicitor Brocklehurst replied, Samuel Brocklehurst had disappeared.

Always alert for political nuances Dumbledore caught the change. "No, I did not mean to imply you did anything but follow the law exactly. I will have a talk with my… 'filing clerk' as it were."

After the girls had left Professor McGonagall looked at the Headmaster saying, "Albus how could you allow our most promising fifth year student to leave? I thought you were the magical guardian for all muggle born students?"

"Minerva I had no choice. Sometime over the summer Samuel Brocklehurst filed the correct papers making him Miss Granger's magical guardian. If I had known I could have fought it but the notice must have arrived while we were trying to find Mr. Potter and I missed the hearing."

~ HP&GD~

Several days later Dumbledore was enjoying a tranquil moment sitting in the big chair behind his desk enjoying a lemon drop while his mind worked through the various problems involved with and possible outcomes of having a few of the Aurors in the order of the Phoenix visit Hermione Granger and confiscate her wand under the pretense that without passing her owls she was not a full fledged witch and entitled to a wand. That might force her back under his guidance but with a solicitor of Brocklehurst's abilities involved he needed to step lightly, perhaps a word to someone on the examining board? He was jostled out of his musing by an owl flying in and dropping an envelope on his desk. Looking at it he wondered what Madam Maxime could want. When she'd left at the end of last years tournament they had agreed to avoid contact for a while to let things simmer down. Deciding there was nothing to loose he unrolled the parchment to find a request for copies of two student's school and medical records. 'Well at least I know where Miss Granger and Miss Brocklehurst will be attending classes.' He thought to himself as he cast the spell to copy both their school records before heading up to Madam Pomfrey, the school's healer, for their medical records.

~ HP&GD~

Standing the Diagon Alley office of Brocklehurst and Ackerley, Hermione looked at the young girl who was beside her, "Sorry Mandy I didn't mean for you to get involved in this."

"It's all right. I could see things were going to get worse in time, but transferring to Beauxbatons? I don't even speak French."

"There's a language charm that will help you learn. I should use it too I mean I can speak French but it's more conversational French than reading and writing."

Samuel Brocklehurst walked over passing a French phrase book to Hermione he said, "Here's the port key they sent over. You two be good and if you need help let me know. I've got a few friends over there that can help."

"Thanks Mr. Brocklehurst." Hermione said giving him a hug before stepping back allowing Mandy to get to her father.

Mandy gave her father a big hug saying, "I'm going to miss you and mum."

"It will be just like Hogwarts but without the boring train ride." Her father assured her. Then after checking to make sure they both had their luggage in hand he tapped the port key with his wand sending them on their way.

They landed in Madam Maxime's office although slightly swaying both were managing to stay upright. "Welcome to Beauxbatons. You are the first transfer students we've had from Hogwarts in many a decade. Having just been there last year I'm sure you will find the classes here different from those you are used to. Are you ready for the rigors of a French education?"

Both girls managed a, "Yes Headmistress," while taking in the grandeur of her office. It's light and clean design was quite a change from the cluttered dark wood cabinet and painting lined office of the Hogwarts headmaster. Just then a door opened and in walked a girl about their age.

"Excellent timing Miss Arsenault. This is Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Mandy Brocklehurst our two new students." Olympe Maxime said introducing the two new arrivals.

"Miss Arsenault I recall you being at Hogwarts last year. I hope we did not make a bad impression." Hermione said holding out her hand.

"The bad impression was due to various factors none of which were the responsibility of either of you young ladies." Miss Arsenault replied as she took Mandy's hand and shook it.

"Miss Arsenault would you please show these two where they will be staying. Both of you should leave your bags here they will be in your rooms before you get there," Olympe said ushering everyone out of her office.

Marie Arsenault proved to be as organized as Hermione by the time class started the next day the two transfer students each had enough proper clothes and a room mate who would insure they made it to every class on time. Thinking she could get used to bunking two to a room with individual study desks and plenty of space for books Hermione took a look in her wardrobe pleased she wouldn't be living out of a trunk. Her school clothes, the outer robe, skirt and blouse looked reasonably normal although the material was finer and softer than anything she'd worn at Hogwarts. The parcels of hose and shoes with several inches of heels were not normal for Hogwarts however. The next morning she was muttering about lacking holdups when her roommate said, "You're a witch use a sticking spell at the top of the hose. Keeps them in place all day."

It took Hermione only ten minutes into her first class to realize how far behind her Hogwarts education was. At lunch that day she made it a point to sit with Mandy asking, "Were you surprised by your first class like I was?"

Mandy looked at her nodding, "Oh yes, I was talking with my room mate about it afterwards. From what she said we are half a year behind or worse depending on the class."

"That's about right. I thought Hogwarts was the best wizarding school but I can understand why so many graduates stay in England if this is the standard education outside of England." Hermione noted.

The next letter home raised eyebrows at the Granger home. It arrived by normal British post with the proper stamps bearing a London postmark. Margaret Granger was about to throw it out when the handwriting caught her eye. Opening it carefully she pulled out several sheet of fine stationary.

Mum, Dad,

Things at my new school are far more advanced than I was expecting. My initial grades will not be up to my usual standards but I am studying hard to bring them back to respectable levels for a Granger.

I must confess father was correct on yet another topic. I should have checked out the various magical schools with greater care. I fell for Professor McGonagall's line that Hogwarts was the finest wizarding school in the world. If it is I would like to know were the one l am currently at is located because the classes are far better. While it is true that a few of my teachers do not have the advanced degrees that some a Hogwarts claim to have they are far better at conveying information in an understandable fashion.

Speaking of fashion mum, you will be pleased to know that I have left the late 1800's behind and am now in the twentieth century. Admittedly early twentieth but I'm wearing Chanel, 1 inch heels and makeup are required for all girls fifth year and up. My roommate Marie Roy has been very helpful with the "girl things" as dad would say. Also Hogwarts never offered evening classes in deportment, party planning and hosting, along with dancing lessons for everyone being mandatory. I arrived too late for the normal classes in household charms so I am taking those with the fourth year girls. Unfortunately cooking classes have been an after hours option since first year. The headmistress has agreed that I can do independent study on that subject provided I prove to the satisfaction of their instructor I am making proper progress. Given all these extra classes, Yes mother I am taking deportment along with the party planning and hosting I have come to realize that whoever I marry will need a wife with those skills as the two current candidates both have their eyes set on careers that will involve a significant public presence. Not that either one of them know they are candidates for that position.

I am confident your daughter will leave here a much more capable young witch than Hogwarts would have produced.

Love,

Hermione.

A few weeks later a second letter arrived.

Mum, Dad,

It was so good to read your reply. I'll answer your questions first. Yes there are only two of us to a room and we have our own bathroom with all the necessities. It is so much better than living in a dorm room with all the other girls in your year not to mention the problems with having a common bathroom at the end of the hall. Marie is a fun roommate she knows most everyone as her family runs on of the more popular stores with locations in both Paris and Marseille. She is slightly better developed than me and has a beau while I am lacking one and intend to be for a while yet. Mum please explain it to Dad.

The cost of the clothes was included in my tuition. We wore some standard sizes for our first few days. A witch from Chanel measured us on the first evening. She brought our clothes back two days later and did a proper fitting of them. She told us she returns every month or so to adjust or replace those students whose bodies have changed. Finally no wearing robes that were fit six months ago! Even if they were cut "a little big to allow for growth."

Yes we have wine with every meal beyond breakfast. There are two carafes on every table one with watered wine and one with straight. The wine variety varies with the meal.

You asked about my teachers,

Professor Drapeau teaches charms he is old and distinguished looking. But very demanding and strict I think that trait is shared by all our instructors now that I think about it.

Professor Ver Way is from the Netherlands and quite the Herbology expert. He works closely with our Potions professor. Their approach is far different from Hogwarts Herbology and Potions professors. Professor Ver Way has us harvesting ingredients then we take those ingredients to potions class and use what we've harvested if we harvested wrong it shows up in the potion we are making.

Professor Gaudet is our Potions Mistress. She is the direct opposite of Hogwart's potions master as is our class room. I wish you could visit Beauxbatons. Hogwarts was a very old Scottish castle and felt like it cold, quirky, and on occasion very drafty and dreary. Beauxbatons is full of windows and just feels light, warm and far happier.

Professor Thibeault teaches Transfiguration. While I doubt anyone could top Professor McGonagall for overall knowledge or skill Professor Thibeault runs a close second. Besides she does not appear to have sucked on lemons for breakfast, which is a plus in my book.

Ancient Runes is called Runes here and taught by Professor Marceau who is brilliant. That said this is my current problem class. Because Hogwarts doesn't start Ancient Runes until third year I'm more than a bit behind in this class. According to Professor Marceau I should catch up sometime late this year or early next.

At Beauxbatons there is also a required muggle knowledge course. This class is much more intensive than Hogwarts muggle studies. It actually covers the advances in the regular world over the last decade. Thanks to the time I spent with you over the summer I was up to date and able to test out of for the year.

The evening classes are taught by a variety of outside instructors who come and go as the material changes. So I'll skip those.

I'm settling in well. My French is much better a good thing as all my classes are in French. I must admit I prefer these dresses to the robes of Hogwarts I actually feel like a girl now. Speaking of that if you get a letter from the Headmistress don't worry I'm fine. I ran into two bullies who thought they'd found some easy picking. One tried to put a spell on me that I was able to throw off last year. They were a bit surprised at that and even more at my return spells. Short version is they are expelled and awaiting trial for attacking an underage witch. At Hogwarts something similar would have only rated a weeks detention and lost of a few house points.

That's the latest from the best wizarding school in Europe.

Love to you both,

Hermione

"You actually told your folks about the attack?" Marie asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded saying, "I had to just incase Madam Maxime wrote them."

Marie shook her head, "I wouldn't dare tell my folks a fellow student cast the Imperius Curse on me. Let alone I dueled two guys at wand point."

"It's a good thing they didn't cast it on you then. For me that was a normal day at Hogwarts. Although I will admit they were better a dueling than my normal attackers."

"But how did you get so good?"

Hermione shrugged, "When you best friends with Harry Potter dueling just seems to be something you learn to do."

Marie looked at Hermione with wide eyes asking, "The Harry you are always talking about, that is Harry Potter?"

A bit surprised Hermione answered, "Yes, didn't I mention his name before?"

Marie shook her head saying, "No it was always Harry and Ron with no last names… When Fleur came back she talked a lot about Harry and his friend that was always by his side except when she went to the ball with Victor Krum. That was you? You went on a date with Victor Krum?"

Hermione hadn't realized her roommate was a big Quidditch fan girl, "Yes I did."

"So did he kiss you?"

"On the cheek only. And you don't want to know the problems it caused," Hermione replied only to find out that Marie did want to know every little problem and detail.

~ HP&GD~

Months later Gabrielle looked at her companion. They had spent every Monday to Friday the last few months in classes. Once her mother realized how little of potion ingredient interaction Harry learned at Hogwarts she'd tutored him herself before bringing in tutors in potions and other subjects including the social graces to insure he would not embarrass himself when he started classes at Beauxbatons. Gabrielle had joined him in all but one of these including the ones she'd already passed to insure he had a study companion. The one exception was this class he was so far beyond her skill level she merely watched. At the end of class his clothes were torn to shreds again, He was bleeding from a few nicks, had scrapes on various parts of his exposed skin but he was looking down at his Defense tutor a smile on his face and the tutor's wand in his hand. He released the binding spell and tossed the tutor his wand back.

"Mr. Potter that is your last lesson from me. You are the first student I've had that has managed to beat me three straight duels. It did not help that you restricted yourself to no shields on the last duel." His tutor said shaking his head.

"Could you recommend someone else who could take him to the next level?" Sirius asked walking over.

"I match up at least even with anyone I would refer you to. Therefore I would suggest two different individuals attacking him at the same time with totally different styles. That might give him a hard time." The tutor said before taking his leave.

"Well Sirius you said if I could beat him you'd take me on." Harry stated a gleam in his eyes.

Sirius really didn't want to go against Harry. Sirius had been trained as a rough street fighter not a dueler like Harry's instructors. "Harry you know I'm no dueler."

"You are just what I need a no holds bared fighter who knows just one thing, win."

"You've got that right. Alright I'll do it but Gabrielle here needs to be present." Turning to Gabrielle Sirius said, "If you see me starting to use spells that are too dangerous stun me. It's better he hits me with something dangerous than one of mine hits him."

"How's that better?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather face your folks for having you hit me with something of that nature then face them for having hit you with one. You are my godson! I'm trying to train you not put you in the ground."

Two losses later Harry called it a day. He now knew just why Sirius refused to fight his tutors. Sirius was wicked fast and just plain nasty in his spell selection. No other individual he knew would start a fight with a Blasting Curse at their opponents private parts. That had earned Sirius a stunner from Gabrielle along with the comment to stay away from areas that would affect her future children.

"Harry how are your other classes going?" Sirius asked as they showered in the small dressing area of the dueling room.

Harry looked at his godfather saying, "Actually this is probably my best one."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you try taking ethics, court manners, and dancing from a veela. I think some days Mrs. Delacour is grooming me to be Minister for Magic or something. Did you know there are at least four ways to respond to a complement? Two of which insult the person giving the complement."

Sirius nodded, "I had those lessons between the ages of ten and fourteen during the summer. At sixteen my parents decided that I needed to learn various means of torturing information out of people. I didn't like that class and left."

"That's what prompted the break?"

"Among other things," Sirius replied so coldly that Harry decided to let that dog stay sleeping.

~ HP&GD~

Harry looked at Joseph Delacour the man he'd come to look at as either a second father or co-godfather in shock. "You want us to attend the Winter solstice Ball at the French ministry?"

"Harry you are going to Beauxbatons when it starts back up. It would be best if you were seen before then and to be honest I can't think of a better way to tweak some British noses than for you to miss their ball and attend ours."

Harry now knew why Apolline had been pushing their dancing for the last few sessions. He'd thought they were competent several weeks back but she'd been pushing them to learn more impressive twirls and other flourishes.

After a shopping trip under the guidance of Apolline that involved multiple shops and numerous fittings just to pick up a new set of robes to match an as yet unseen dress of Gabrielle's Harry was ready to call it quits and run to Voldemort so he could be put out of his misery. The intervening week of solid tests only increased his urge. He and Gabrielle spent the entire week separately or on occasion together taking written tests or demonstrating various spells. Luckily there was a days rest before they had to attend the solstice ball. That day Harry and Gabrielle got up late and spent the day relaxing. The next morning Harry was expecting another relaxing day with his companion instead he was left on his own while the ladies disappeared for the day. Joseph showed up later herding Harry upstairs to get dressed. He was back downstairs feeling slightly depressed and missing his constant companion for the last few months. That all ended when he saw Gabrielle descend the stairs of Delacour mansion. "Merlin you are beautiful but that just doesn't convey how fantastic you look." Harry said as he swept her up in his arms.

Apolline and Joseph smiled at each other and allowed the two teens a moment of peace. Which Fleur broke when she came downstairs asking, "Is everyone ready?" causing Harry's and Gabrielle's eyes to break contact.

Joseph held out the invitation which was also a Portkey activating it once everyone was touching it. "Ah right on time. Mr. Delacour Mrs. Delacour, Miss Fleur right behind this couple if you would. Mr. Potter and Miss Gabrielle behind them," the man arranging the order of introduction said.

Harry hadn't liked this at all but his schooling in the art of politics and social graces over the last four months helped him understand it far better this time than the tri-wizard ball last year. Tapping Mr. Delacour on the shoulder he quirked an eyebrow receiving an answering affirmative nod, several moments later he heard a voice call out to the hall, "Mr. Joseph Delacour, Mrs. Apolline Delacour and Beauxbatons tri-wizard champion Miss Fleur Delacour." When they reached the halfway point down the stairs he braced himself knowing he wouldn't like his introduction. "Tri-wizard Tournament winner Mr. Harry Potter and his companion Miss Gabrielle Delacour-Potter."

Harry took the first step thinking that wasn't bad. Then he heard a murmur start in the hall. He glanced down to see a beaming smile on Apolline's face indicating whatever was going on wasn't bad. When she swept him up in a hug he was sure it wasn't bad at all. "Harry I can't believe you did that." Gabrielle said from his side.

"What did I do now? I talked it over with your father and he said that while unusual it would be the correct introduction for you." Harry asked only slightly confused he had a strong idea what he'd done.

"Harry you claimed me. In front of the French Ministry of Magic you claimed me as your companion. They know I'm a veela and some know just what being a veela companion means and they will be telling the others."

"I you were already my companion when we were at Hogwarts. Did I do something wrong having them introduce you as my companion?"

"No Harry that was a very, very good thing you did. We had not revealed her status to anyone but now everyone will know," Apolline said giving him a hug.

Fleur nodded then gave her sister a hug whispering, "Congratulations Gabrielle, now all the young men I meet will want to talk about my sister being the companion of the boy-who-lived, It's a good thing I've got Bill at Gringotts." Stepping back she said, "You two will be the hit of this ball."

Harry thought Fleur might have a point when after the ball opened with the department heads and above dancing the first dance, in which Joseph and Apolline took part. Harry and Gabrielle were approached by the French Minister and his wife for the second dance, while Joseph and Apolline took the third dance with them. When time came for the fourth dance Harry looked around at the group approaching them saying, "This dance is for Gabrielle and I," before sweeping her up in his arms.

That proved to be one of the few dances that evening they were able to have together. Word of both their skill on the dance floor spread and numerous young and not so young ladies felt they just had to find out for themselves how skilled the-boy-who-lived was. While both Fleur and Gabrielle were similarly occupied.

It was late that evening when Joseph nudged Apolline motioning to their youngest daughter who was coping with a young man who either had far to high an opinion of himself or too much drink or possibly both. He was obviously trying to entice her into something. Joseph started to rise intending to put a stop to it only to halt at his wife's arm on his. Looking over she motioned to a young man who'd stopped guiding his dancing partner smoothly across the floor and was now approaching the two with a look that would cause a demon pause. Harry stopped arms length away and in a voice so cold several people checked to insure there was no ice on the floor Harry said, "Sir that is my Companion you are trying to chat up."

"And why should I stop? Just because you request it?" The man asked without looking.

"Because you sir are no Hungarian Horntail," Harry replied in a flat hard edged voice referring to the dragon he'd faced in the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament.

The man's head snapped around to see who was addressing him. Realizing just who it was and taking note of the look on Harry's face the man fled leaving her without a partner.

Seeing Joseph approaching Harry said, "Sir would you do me the honor of finishing my dance with this young lady? I have a matter I must attend to," and without looking anywhere else he took Gabrielle in his arms.

"How did you know?"

"I always keep an eye on you. You are my companion are you not?" Harry replied spending the next few dances with her.

After finishing Harry's interrupted dance for him Joseph returned to his wife asking, "Did you see what happened to the young man?"

"Naturally, after he was chased away from my daughter I watched the Head of International Co-operation approach him and have a very short discussion before sending him in the direction of the door. I don't believe he will be a bother in the future."

"No I don't think so either. I was close enough to hear Harry's final words. I've thought all along that boy had command potential, but to see it finally emerge was a bit un-nerving," Joseph said.

"I take it he is capable?"

Joseph nodded replying, "I'm surprised the young man did not have an accident right there. Comparing him unfavorably with a dragon he'd dispatched with only minor problems did a rather good job of conveying what Harry thought of the individual. If he had not left when he did I believe Harry might have done something inappropriate."

"He was defending my daughter who is his Companion, there is nothing he could have done that would have been inappropriate." Apolline countered ending the discussion.

~ HP&GD~

Hermione was in Diagon Alley shopping for a few last minute holiday gifts when she spotted today's Daily Prophet headline, "Harry Potter Spotted in France." After buying a copy she tucked it in her bag intending to read it back home after finishing her shopping. It proved to be a uniquely frustrating endeavor. In a few stores there were now separate registers for pure-bloods which always seemed to be free while everyone else made do with one register. After picking up only the few gifts that had to be magical she went to the owl post shop sending off presents to the Weasleys and her former Hogwarts dormitory companions before passing back through the Leaky Cauldron into what she suddenly realized was her side of the barrier.

Back home her mother asked, "How did it go?"

"Not good, I think it's a good thing this is our last Christmas in England. I'll do all my magical shopping in France and wherever you and dad settle from now on." Hermione stated calmly.

A puzzled look came to Margaret Granger's face, "What's going Hermione?" her mother asked in the voice that conveyed 'should I be concerned' or possibly 'do we need to move earlier than planned?'

"You remember telling me how in Germany they had signs about who was allowed into various shops based on heritage?"

"Of course, wait don't tell me that's happening in magical England."

"Nothing that bad yet but a few stores had checkout stands for 'Pure-bloods Only' I guess they think with Voldemort coming back it catering to his powerbase might be back in style." Hermione said settling in to 'her' chair and opening the paper in a move quite reminiscent of her father.

With this new development she was grateful they would soon be joining their daughter out of the country.

Hermione interrupted her mother's musings when she exclaimed, "Harry has a Companion?"

Margaret knew her daughter was sweet on two boys but as a mother she didn't like the way one of them treated her daughter. The other boy this Harry person seemed to treat her daughter right but even she had heard the capital letter on Companion. Deciding to intervene she asked, "What is a Companion and why are you so bothered by it?"

Hermione looked up from her reading having finished her first read through when she realized her mother had asked her a question. "What did you want?" she asked. After her mother repeated the question Hermione said, "The paper is highly bias against Harry and more than a little wrong in it's facts but the short version is:" before explaining all she knew about veela companions.

"Let me make sure I've got it. The fact she was introduced as Gabrielle Delacour-Potter means he has accepted her into his family in some way but not as a wife or consort. They still have consorts in the wizarding world?"

"Yes I think it could be a good thing if the women in it are satisfied with it." Hermione replied shocking her mother.

"Right, So what does this mean to my daughter?" Margaret asked her tone conveying she most definitely disagreed with her daughter's statement.

Hermione thought for a moment replying, "Nothing, I mean Harry and I were not dating or anything last year. He's just one of my best friends."

"If he asked would you have dated him?"

"I would have been tempted but with the whole golden trio thing it might have been too awkward."

Her mother was about to ask about the golden trio when she remembered her daughter talking about Ron, Harry and Her being referred to by some nickname. "So you're telling me that if Harry walked up to our door right now and asked you out on a date you'd say no?"

"I'd have to talk with Gabrielle first."

"Disregarding the Companion thing I take it you would say yes."

Hermione looked over the paper in her hands replying, "Yes mother if Harry asked me out on a date I'd say yes. It would be only a date after all."

"What about his companion?"

"I might still accept. It would be nice getting to know her and learn a few things. After all don't you always tell me there is more to life than books?" Hermione replied teasing her mother gently.

~ HP&GD~

Harry rose from the bed before grabbing a robe heading down to the Delacour's kitchen.

"Harry how did you enjoy last night?" Apolline asked as she sat drinking coffee with her husband.

Harry thought as he slowly poured his own cup of coffee stalling for a bit of time finally saying, "I enjoyed it. There were a few minor bumps but I spent a wonderful evening out with my family. Can't beat that."

Apolline nodded her understanding the boy's statement while wondering how her youngest daughter got so lucky.

The rest of the holidays passed peacefully. Apolline was pleased when the results of their testing came back. Gabrielle was able to skip an entire year she would be taking fourth year classes when she returned and Harry would have been able to skip fifth year but he declined not wanting to get that far ahead of Gabrielle. Instead he expanded his course selection to include Runes, standard math, French, business, and applied magic. This would increase his future options drastically assuming he passed the fifth year exams in all his subjects.

~ HP&GD~

Hermione sat in her little reading nook in the family living room they'd wanted her to be with them rather than up in her room but she'd begged for a bit of privacy. Her father closed off a former closet and made this for her so she could be with them but still have a quiet reading area. The one book she'd found in Diagon Alley about Veela grateful for the instruction her parents had given her years ago regarding how to evaluate an author's bias. Who ever wrote this either hated what they perceived as non-human beings or was directed to write that way. There was no way she was able to separate the half-truths from the out right lies. She was about to throw the book into the living room fireplace when her mother entered with one of the wizarding history books Hermione had picked up during a winter skiing vacation that included a stop in the magical section of Geneva.

"Hermione the section in here on Veela is fascinating," Margaret Granger said as she entered. Seeing her daughter's eyes light up she passed her the book asking, "I take it the book you found wasn't much help?"

"Help? If I'd gone by what that author wrote I'd probably insulted the entire Veela nation during my first conversation. Why people write books about subjects they know nothing about still confuses me."

"It's like we told you when we explained about author's bias. People sometimes write books full of half truths and occasional lies to influence public opinion. Do we need to go over that topic again?"

Hermione shook her head saying, "No mother, you and dad beat that into me rather well."

"Good, I know we had a heck of a time getting you out of blindly trusting authors and authority figures last summer and I didn't want to go through that again."

~ HP&GD~

Finally the day came when Harry and Gabrielle had to leave the security of Delacour mansion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Surprisingly both had the same unvoiced worry, how will they accept the new me?

They arrived at Beauxbatons shortly before noon spending most of the afternoon in their room putting their things away and using touches of magic to make the room their own. With dinner approaching Gabrielle and Harry made their way into the dining hall sitting down at their table for the welcoming feast.

Madam Maxime rose and the conversation stilled as she looked over the students. "I have a few announcements, First welcome back the remainder of this year promises to be as interesting as the first half. We have a new student and a student returning. Both have spent half a year doing independent study. I would like to introduce Mr. Harry Potter who has joined us from Hogwarts. After taking the same before Christmas break tests as the rest of his class Mr. Potter will be joining our fifth year students as we start back up." She said stopping for the rise in comments she knew would occur. "Also Miss Gabrielle Delacour Potter is returning to continue her studies with us. She also has taken a battery of tests with her results allowing her to join our fourth year students. I know her new classmates will assist her as needed. For those of you who did not read the papers over our break, particularly our male students please note she is the Companion of Harry Potter." Madam Maxime finished sitting down she knew every table but two, the head table and the one containing the Potters would be discussing the implications of her statement.

Unfortunately for Harry she was wrong on her last thought. All the tables were discussing her statement. "Gabrielle who are you rooming with?" Anna her roommate from last year asked.

Harry knew the question would be asked by someone and had been briefed by Apolline regarding this and several other answers. "My Companion rooms with me," He said forcefully as Gabrielle looked to him.

"So are you two married?" Anna asked.

"No I have become his Companion." Gabrielle replied drawing a raised eyebrow from the other females at their table. "Harry and I are…" she started to continue only to stop as Harry placed a hand on her arm.

"Allow me, Gabrielle and I are together and will be for the rest of our lives. Just what form that will take has yet to be worked out she is but thirteen and I am only fifteen." Harry replied. The dinner conversation switched topics and for the rest of the meal Harry was briefed on the various instructors and what to expect in class from each of them in between discussions about what everyone else did over the break from school.

Gabrielle felt someone approach just as Harry started to ease her chair back allowing her to rise. "Hermione! I didn't expect to see you here." Harry exclaimed while Hermione enveloped him in one of her hugs. Gabrielle's magic started to react but it confused her. Normally someone else hugging her companion like this should have invoked a strong defensive feeling, just like it had at the ball when several of his dancing partners got too close. This time her magic was almost singing in joy.

She was still trying to sort out what was going on when she was wrapped up in a hug. "Gabrielle I'm so pleased about you and Harry. He needed someone to ground him and you've obviously taken good care of him. What are you now Harry six feet?"

"Six two or so." Harry commented watching the two young women.

"Excuse me Gabrielle, I didn't mean to make any advances on your Harry. He's just a old dear friend." Hermione said once she'd realized she'd hugged Harry in front of Gabrielle without asking her permission. "Once the paper reported you two at the ball I made it a point to read up on Veela Companions. Then I go and violate the first rule right off." Hermione added shaking her head.

"It is all right Hermione. I recall you hugging him like that last year. As you said you two are old friends. Now a few of the women at the ball however were a different story."

"Hey I had them announce you as Delacour-Potter when we came in and I did nothing to encourage them."

"That is true, be glad the President interrupted your dance with the English ambassador's daughter. My Mother was about to fireball her on my behalf."

"Oh, what was she doing?" Hermione asked the grin on her face a giveaway that she knew an interesting story was being told.

"For an English slut she sure had Roman hands," Gabrielle replied drawing a chuckle from Hermione.

"That is… an apt description of several former classmates also. Be glad you are here and not at Hogwarts. I do not think it would be a relaxing day for you there," Hermione said eyeing the new Harry.

Gabrielle caught her meaning nodding both in understanding of Hermione's statement and in growing realization of what Hermione meant to Harry. Harry on the other hand let Hermione's statement slip past without thought focusing instead on something else, "Speaking of Hogwarts why are you here? I know why I transferred but you were inline to be head girl in a few years," Harry asked

"Hogwarts has changed."

"How bad?" a suddenly subdued Harry asked.

"When Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts Cornelius Fudge appointed Madam Umbridge a senior Undersecretary to fill the post. She was quite disappointed when you didn't arrive on the train. During Dumbledore's welcome she interrupted him to make a classic bureaucratic speech about working together and moving forward into a new era. That was a bunch of hogwash along with her teaching ability, all we did in DADA class until I left was sit in class and read chapters out of the textbook. She believes the answer for all defense questions is to lock the door and wait for the Aurors to arrive."

"So were are the future Aurors suppose to come from?" Harry asked.

""The Ministry will train them as needed," Was the answer I was given. Nearly got detention just for asking that very question. The day Fudge appointed her High Inquisitor I owled my folks, it was time to get out."

"What the heck is a High Inquisitor?"

"Best I can tell something Fudge made up. As High Inquisitor she has power over the entire school. It was passed off as a return to proper wizarding educational methods. Among other things she has the task of reviewing all the other Professors and correcting their teaching methods. I wrote to Ron when I'd been here for a month just saying hi and asking how things were going. The twins wrote me back. She's formed an Inquisitorial Squad made up of Slytherins with Malfoy at its head. According to the twins Hagrid has been replaced and word was Divination was on the way out. There were hints of a pureblood bias starting in Defense and Potions, no surprise there. According to the twins it's formal in most of the other classes now as the Professors try to curry favor with the High Inquisitor. Pureblood students get the prime seats and house points for breathing. Dumbledore cannot or will not do anything to interfere with what's going on."

"I can't believe Dumbledore is allowing that to happen,"

"Harry you know he's always let the Professors handle their own classes. From what I've heard he's given Umbridge free reign. I would not be surprised to find out she's replaced Dumbledore before the year is out. The twins wrote the muggle born have to move out of the way of pure-blood students walking the halls if you can believe that," Hermione said.

"What about the Weasleys how is this affecting them?"

"That is an interesting topic as they are one of the purest pure-blooded families not that you'd ever know it. From what the twins have said without you around to influence him Ron is taking to the new way like a duck to water. His twin brothers had enough of him after he made a disparaging comment about people coming into the wizarding world. Naturally he forgot his girlfriend, Megan Jones from Hufflepuff don't know if you know her or not, has a muggle parent. Ended that relationship right then according to his brothers."

Harry shook his head saying, "I know Ron has his moments but I thought he was open minded. He was friends with us after all. I don't think he learned that at home. I know Mrs. Weasley's a bit against muggles but I think it's more they take her husband away from her than any…," Harry stopped seeing Hermione's gaze.

"The twins played a prank on him for it, his forehead flashed, "I'm an Idiot" every time he opened his mouth. Molly sent them a Howler over demanding they correct whatever they'd done to their brother. Then Percy showed up and spend a Hogsmeade weekend with Ron." Hermione said then decided to tell him the rest, "

When we went home on Christmas break I went shopping in Diagon for presents for Ginny, Neville and a few others. Most of the shops in Diagon alley had one checkout reserved for pureblood patrons only. Magical England is starting to remind me of stories from Germany before the Second World War.

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione her eyes gave him his answer looking into them like he was looking at her soul Harry said, "Don't worry I will defend you if anything like that starts here."

Gabrielle heard him and finally understood what the young woman talking to her Companion was. She was the one who'd had Harry's heart prior to the tri-wizard tournament, the potential Mrs. Potter. Gabrielle needed to talk to her woman to woman.

~ HP&GD~

The opportunity came a few days later. Harry was spending the afternoon flying around with a few of his fellow students and Gabrielle took the opportunity to invite Hermione into their quarters.

Hermione looked around as she entered noting the décor reflected Harry's influence. She was surprised to see a picture of Ron, Harry and Hermione prominently displayed. Suspecting what the meeting was about Hermione reiterated in her mind, 'Harry had made his choice.' Now her responsibility was to support that decision no matter how she felt about it or him.

Once they were seated Gabrielle rang a bell causing a house elf to pop in with tea and biscuits wearing a knit cap and miss-match socks. "Dobby?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mistress Hermione! Dobby was hoping to see you again." The elf exclaimed bowing to her before disappearing with a pop.

Looking towards Gabrielle Hermione asked, "Your own house elf?"

Gabrielle sighed before replying, "Unfortunately yes, he showed up once we arrived here. Harry claims he's a free elf and Dobby doesn't argue the point with him. But to be honest I suspect there is more to it than Harry is aware of. I've never seen an elf so devoted to one person."

That's Dobby, I've dealt with him for years and all I can say is good luck dealing with him."

"Oh he's actually a dear. I just need to get used to such… enthusiasm our house elves are a bit more restrained." Gabrielle replied taking a dainty sip of tea. Looking down at the cup she commented, "I don't believe he's served us this particular variety before."

Hermione debated for a moment after taking her own sip then said, "This is my favorite variety of Earl Gray. Dobby must have known I would be here."

"Yes he asked who would be visiting when I informed him I'd need some tea and biscuits earlier." Aft a few moment of uncomfortable silence Gabrielle continued, "I asked you here to discuss you and Harry."

Hermione set her tea down before saying, "I suspected as much. I want you to know you have nothing to worry about from me. Harry has made his choice. I respect that and hope that you will allow he and I to remain friends."

~ HP&GD~

In a large office at Beauxbatons there was another meeting taking place.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I am not sure what the purpose of your visit is."

"As I've told you Headmistress I am here to collect a student of mine and return them to Hogwarts."

"Which of the two young ladies are you here to collect?"

"Neither I am here to collect young Mr. Potter."

"No."

"What?" Dumbledore replied his magical control slipping slightly allowing the various loose items to rattle. "I'm sure if I could talk with him he would see the necessity of returning to his beloved Hogwarts."

Madam Maxime Headmistress of Beauxbatons merely raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Hogwarts Headmaster and waited until his display of power subsided before replying, "As I told you Mr. Potter will not be going with you. His guardian left me with very specific directions among them was that you or any other Hogwarts professor not be allowed contact with Harry or his Veela companion. Now if you have no further business I am rather busy today."

"Harry's guardian is a wanted criminal who has escaped from prison. Once the negotiations are done your ministry will be returning him to England. His wishes have no bearing on this."

"Mr. Black has had his case reviewed by the ministry and has been granted asylum by the ministry. It is good to hear that your ministry will be turning over Mr. Bagman to the Monte Carlo authorities. My contacts in the ministry will be glad to hear that."

Dumbledore sputtered, "What,"

"That was a condition to even begin talks about Mr. Black. I would think the head of Britain's Wizengamot would be aware of that fact?"

"Ah, sometimes they fail to pass on the specific details of each case." Dumbledore replied watching Madam Maxime stand and with an elegant wave motion towards her door the implication obvious even to the Hogwarts headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 HP&GD~

"Hermione how much do you know about Veela?" Gabrielle asked back in the rooms she shared with Harry.

"I suspect a bit more than the average witch. The books I read in England were terrible however the one's I found in the Beauxbatons library agree on the major points so I suspect they are some what correct especially considering you and your sister decided to attend here."

Gabrielle nodded her agreement. She'd done a quick check of the books on Veela when she'd arrived and on the publicly know information most were quite good. One or two actually had fairly accurate guesses on some of the private information but she wasn't going to comment on that. "That is good news. Now I need an oath that you will not reveal what I tell you without my permission. The only exceptions are my female relatives."

Hermione sat back slightly and studied Gabrielle who was watching her calmly obviously willing to wait. Deciding she gave an oath that met the requirements noting Gabrielle's smile as Hermione's magic bound the oath.

After casting several locking charms at the outer door to their room Gabrielle returned her wand to it's hidden holster smiling at Hermione she said, "Harry has permanent silencing, anti-Animagi, and apparition spells on our rooms along with a few others that I have no idea what they are for." Hermione smiled having a good guess at what a few of the unnamed spells were. Looking Hermione in the eye Gabrielle asked, "What am I to Harry and what does it mean?"

Hermione was caught off guard by the question but recovered quickly answering, "His Veela companion. As for what it means, I assume as he was not married at the time you became his companion you would be his wife."

"Unfortunately you are close but not quite right. Do you remember how Harry reacted to the Veela at the world cup?"

"Once I'd pulled him back to his seat he was alright. It was Ron and the twins that were sickening." Hermione replied.

"And why did Harry calm down when the others didn't?"

"Harry's always been mentally strong."

"True he is but as a Veela I can tell you the real reason was his heart was already held by another. The Veela couldn't enthrall him. Even now I can not enthrall him."

"Who?" Hermione asked her mind quickly sorting through the possible females that could have her friend's heart.

"Any guesses?"

"Just one, Ginny Weasley?"

"No not Miss Weasley, at the world cup it was the touch of his love that brought him to his senses.."

"Me I'm not his lover, we haven't even dated," an astonished Hermione replied looking in shock at Gabrielle.

"I did not say lover. You hold his heart strings, you are his love."

It took a minute for Hermione's brain to restart before she asked, "If you are right, and I'm not saying you are, what does all this mean?"

"Many things, it might surprise you to know I am still a virgin despite sleeping with Harry since he left Hogwarts."

Hermione didn't know what to think or say before finally stuttering out, "Does Harry need my permission to … oh, I can't even say it!"

Gabrielle chuckled internally. Hermione was still avoiding the obvious answer. "No, there is a Veela healer coming soon to "check up" on us I would like you to join Harry and I at that time."

"Why?" Hermione asked her mind still reeling from all these revelations.

"Because if Harry was able to resist a group of 100 Veela from just your touch on his shoulder not to mention me for six months there is a strong possibility he is at least in the beginnings of a bond with you. At least I hope it is you because I would not like to be a Veela companion to a Weasley's mate."

Hermione's brain was starting to work through all the implications that had been made. "Let me make sure I have everything right. If Harry and I are bonding I would be Mrs. Potter and you would be…"

"His Companion or to be precise Veela Companion Gabrielle Potter."

"How would this work?" Hermione asked motioning between the two of them.

"I assume you are talking about us?" At Hermione's nod of agreement Gabrielle continued, "The relationship varies with every companion from lovers to mortal enemies."

Hermione started to think it through then realized it was not necessary to make any decisions about that now but realizing a little reassurance might be in order she said, "I doubt we'll end up as enemies. When is the Healer due?"

"Next weekend. I will insure you have some time alone with her after she examines everyone." Gabrielle said smiling.

~ HP&GD~

Back in England Dumbledore was presiding over a meeting of the heads of Hogwarts houses. "Dumbledore I told you that spoil brat would not want to come back. That French creature has ensnared him and is keeping him there. It's all for the best in my opinion with him in France we are free to concentrate on the students we should be educating not dealing with some pampered half breed."

"Yes Severus your opinion is well known," Dumbledore said in a clam voice obviously pacifying the Head of Slytherin house.

"I regret I must agree with Severus Headmaster, though for a different reason. Despite what we may wish his guardian decided a transfer to Beauxbatons was in his best interest. To disregard a guardian's wishes is not only wrong it is illegal," Professor McGonagall the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house stated.

"Minerva your argument would be valid if Sirius Black's guardian ship was legal. As an escaped convict his guardianship is not legal. Therefore I will continue in my quest to return Harry Potter to Hogwarts as I feel his parents would want preferably without his companion," Dumbledore replied.

The heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses kept their opinions to themselves knowing that if McGonagall could not change the headmaster's mind they would best help their houses by being silent on this issue.

~ HP&GD~

The intervening week past in a mixture of emotions for Hermione, during classes and while doing homework she was able to concentrate on the task at hand. The rest of the time her vivid imagination was occupied with visions of her being Mrs. Hermione Potter while the rational section of her mind tried to reject those fantasies insisting she loved Harry like a brother and hand no desire to bear green eyed children. Unfortunately every time she visualized one of those children she could help falling a bit in love with them.

Saturday morning dawned sunny and mild. Luckily Hermione was up and dressed early. She'd opened her door to see Gabrielle coming down the hall towards her. "It is good to see your up. The healer is here she is currently examining Harry Gabrielle said taking Hermione's hand as they walked back to Gabrielle and Harry's rooms.

"Hey Gabby. Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry called out as the two girls entered.

"He does not know?" the healer asked.

"No Miss Granger and I decided it was best not to worry him until it was verified." Gabrielle answered.

"Very well, I need the three of you standing together but not touching each other." It took only a moment for the two to sand beside Harry, Hermione to his right and Gabrielle taking his left side. Harry started to speak only to stop at a glare from the healer who promptly cast a series of spells at the trio causing them to glow a succession of colors. A chair appeared behind the healer as she sat down her eyes fixed on the three teens in front of her. The pop of a house elf broke the silence.

"You are missing breakfast. Dobby will bring four trays." The elf said before disappearing.

"Interesting house elf," the healer commented her gaze fixed on Harry for a moment stopping when Dobby reappeared levitating four trays that he placed on individual tables he conjured in front of each person's seat before disappearing again.

"Very interesting house elf," the healer continued noticing each tray was different.

Seeing her gaze Gabrielle replied, "That's Dobby he is one of a kind and he is Harry's."

"He does not belong to the school?" The healer replied a bit surprised.

"No Dobby might be a free elf but he's Harry's alone."

"Hey all I did was free him from an abusive owner," Harry interjected a bit too loudly drawing looks from all three females. "Right I'll just be quiet now," Harry finished turning his attention to the fruit stuffed crepes before him.

"May I speak freely?" the healer asked looking at the three before her. Harry not knowing what the healer was planning to talk about hesitated while Hermione and Gabrielle exchanged glances. Seeing the hesitation the healer added, "What I have to say will need to be discussed between the three of you sooner or later and I believe the sooner the better."

The three looked at each other after the healer's last statement before nodding their agreement to her plan. "Miss Granger have you and Mr. Potter been intimate?"

"No, I mean I've kissed him a few times over the years but intimacy… not at all."

"Then I admit to a bit of confusion. Are you perhaps religious?"

Hermione wondered what bearing that could have but replied honestly, "Not in the church every Sunday type. That ended when my folks found out I was a witch. They sought guidance from our pastor without revealing too much He turned around and gave a real fire and brimstone 'Witches are the Devil's Wives' sermon the next Sunday ending our church visits. But if you're asking if I pray, then yes I do most every night."

"Mr. Potter are you religious?"

"No, although I also pray most nights. It's something I picked up from a young girl at Muggle School. She told me all about Jesus and prayer. Ended up getting some broken bones courtesy of cousin for her trouble." Harry replied seeing Hermione's raised eyebrow Harry added, "Prayer gave me a way to tell someone to tell my troubles and dreams. They might never reply but I felt better after I prayed even when I whispered them while lying on my mattress in the dark."

The healer nodded asking, "And what do you pray for at night? Hermione first."

Hermione shrugged but, not wanting to divulge her secrets, kept her reply general, "For the safety of my friends and family."

Harry nodded saying, "Pretty much the same thing."

"I take it over the years your prayers include specific requests regarding Harry and yours the same for Hermione?" the healer asked looking at Hermione then Harry getting nods of agreement from them.

"That must explain what I've uncovered then."

It was Hermione that couldn't hold her curiosity back, "Excuse me what are you talking about?"

"Miss Granger you are on the verge of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter through a magical bonding. Normally it would take several acts of intimacy before a couple picked by the stars to be bonded reached this stage. You two have managed to bypass those items. I suspect it will not take much in the way of intimacy between you two before the magical bonding occurs. You might consider letting your parents know you are dating Mr. Potter in the hope that lessens the shock when you finally bond with him."

Hermione looked like a fish out of water for a moment before she asked, "Just how close am I and is there a way to stop it?"

"I can't say do this or that and the bond will complete. It's a lot more tied in to your feelings than your actions. What I can say is unless your feelings regarding each other change drastically, and I'm not referring to a fight or such but deep feelings there is no way to stop it from completing. My suggestion would be to continue as you have been and while not putting this out of your minds just let nature take it's course."

"How will we know when it completes?" Harry asked looking more at Hermione than the healer.

"There will be a manifestation of magic just what form it will take is unknown as it varies every time. Rest assured you and possibly those around you will know when it occurs."

After a reminder to contact her should there be any developments of note the healer left leaving the three alone contemplating how they progressed from here.

The discussion had just begun when an owl flew in the window heading directly for Harry just as an alarm went off. To everyone's shock a second owl this one white aggressively dove on the first owl sinking her claws in while driving the first owl to the floor. "Hedwig what are you doing!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"Hedwig release him I'm ready now," Harry said calmly his wand out and pointed at the two owls. As Hedwig rose off the unknown owl started to move only to be stunned by Harry.

"Harry what's going on?" Gabrielle asked calmly from her seat.

"I'm not sure that was the Portkey alarm that went off and I believe Hedwig just defended me long enough for me to draw my wand." Harry replied smiling as Hedwig flew over landing on her master's shoulders before bumping his head with hers then taking a tender nip at his ear.

Hermione looked at the petrified owl then started to reach for the letter the owl had attached to its leg.

"Stop Hermione if that ward was right either the owl or the letter is a Portkey. To be honest I don't think I'd like you to leave here that way." Harry said stopping her in her tracks.

Gabrielle stood up saying "I'll go get Professor Drapeau. He should be able to help with this."

Harry nodded as Gabrielle left taking Hermione in his arms and holding her close as the thought of what she'd been about to do struck her.

Professor Drapeau turned from his examination of the owl and letter saying, "The owl had several charms on her to increase endurance and ability to find you. The Portkey was on the letter along with a strong compulsion charm that would practically force a person to grab it. Once someone did it would activate."

"Can you determine where they would be going?" Harry asked drawing a roll of the eyeballs from Hermione. "Sorry my girlfriend has informed me that was a stupid question. Let me try again is there a way to tell who cast it?"

Professor Drapeau sighed saying, "All I can say is the individual was a powerful magic user."

Hermione, Gabrielle, Harry, and Madam Maxime, who'd arrived shortly after the professor, exchanged looks they knew a powerful magic user who wanted Harry someplace other than where he was. "Thank you Professor Drapeau I am grateful you were able to help. As you've already analyzed them would you please remove the charms from the owl and cast a containment spell on the parchment for now. I believe there is someone that might find it interesting," Madam Maxime requested a small smile on her face.

~ HP&GD~

Albus Dumbledore looked at the tall muscular auror facing him. He was currently replaying the conversation they'd been having not believing what he'd just been told. "Kingsley, let me insure I understand what is happening. Voldemort has sent an owl to the Department of Mysteries requesting a formal hearing of any prophecies pertaining to him, and the department is cooperating? Has everyone at the Ministry lost their bloody minds!" Dumbledore asked bellowing the last.

"Albus it's the law we can't do anything about it. Believe me we've researched this then researched it some more. Once Potter reached the age of 15 it became legal for both of them to be informed of that particular prophecy. Also if there are any additional prophecies concerning Voldemort they must also be disclosed at that time unless there are too many to be heard in a given afternoon or a party to any particular prophecy is under the age of fifteen."

"When did the Wizengamot pass this hair brained law?"

"During our research we discovered back in 1498 there was a bit of a problem with their Minister for Magic keeping prophecies from the individuals mentioned. The law has been on the books since then but was left of a copy of the laws made in the 1700's. Who knows how he found out about it but his request was legal, signed with a blood quill and everything."

"So is he coming to the ministry to hear them?" Dumbledore asked his patience obviously wearing thin.

"No he's sending a delegate and before you even suggest it under the old law his delegate has immunity provided all he or she does is enter, hear any prophecies then leaves. As long as they doesn't attack anyone we can't arrest them even if they are an escaped prisoner."

Realizing it was inevitable Dumbledore asked, "When is this taking place?"

"Two weeks from the receipt of the request. This is your formal notice that next Friday at 10:00 a.m. you need to present yourself at the Ministry of Magic, as you were the one to provide the prophecy. Another Auror is contacting Mr. Potter with the same news."

'Well it won't be all bad. I can use this to bring Potter back to Hogwarts even if I have to cast a controlling charm to get him to agree.' Dumbledore thought as he sat back and reached for a lemon drop.

In France a British auror was standing in Madam Maxine's office with two French Aurors behind her. "Miss Tonks you can not see Harry Potter without his godfather's permission." Madam Maxime said firmly.

"But it's official business," The British Auror protested.

"Official British Ministry business with someone who has applied for asylum in France citing persecution by your ministry." Beauxbatons head mistress countered. After looking over the now chastised British Auror for a minute she added, "Seeing as you had the good sense not to argue with me I will attempt to contact his godfather and let him decide how to handle you."

Getting up she cast a silencing ward between them before throwing floo powder into an small fireplace set head high for her into the wall next to her desk. After a few minutes most of which was spent waiting she stepped away turning to watch a second floor level fireplace.

Sirius Black appeared from the fireplace approaching the gathering, "Ah, Nymphadora what a pleasant surprise. Madam Maxime didn't tell me I had family waiting but then she may not have known. Tell me how is your mother? She was recently reinstated to the black family and as her head of family I regret being unable to visit her in person."

The British Auror started at the use of her first name but surprisingly the two French Aurors never even cracked a smile. Forcing herself to be polite she replied, "Mother is well I will tell her of your inquiry. Mr. Black I am here on official Business. Harry has to appear at the ministry next Friday at 10:00 a.m."

"I assume you mean the British Ministry?" Sirius asked. Getting an affirmative nod in reply he added, "No."

"You can't refuse he has to be there," Nymphadora Tonks said in a voice that bordered on pleading.

Sirius Black suddenly shifted in his seat obviously changing mode. "Speaking as head of House Black I have consulted several Lawyers regarding this and they have assured me when it comes to anything involving Harry Potter, I am his guardian and therefore I have total control. There is no way Harry is setting foot in England let alone at the beck and call of the Ministry of Magic. If this is an official request as you said I assume there is some official paperwork?"

During auror training it was drilled into them, never get cute once an individual invokes head of house status. Once they do an Auror should call for their team leader and stick to yes sir, no sir, please come with me sir, and nothing else. With no team leader around Auror Tonks nodded reaching into her robes withdrawing a packet of papers.

Sirius nodded towards an empty side table, "You my either set them on that table or take them back to England with you. They will be examined for any charms or potential curses. Once they are pronounced safe I will read them and take any actions I deem appropriate."

"I was told to only give them to Harry Potter," Tonks replied firmly.

"The only reason you are being offered the option of leaving them is you are family. Your other option is to return to England with them and tell whoever sent you that you were unable to deliver them. My justification is Harry was owled a touch activated Portkey within the school year. It was only due to quick action by his owl that prevented a major problem. Once those papers have been examined by Beauxbatons' charms master then and only then will I open them."

Knowing she'd reached an impasse Auror Tonks did the only thing she could leaving the documents on the indicated table she turned and with her French auror guard left Beauxbatons.

~ HP&GD~

Joseph smiled as he entered the room Madam Maxime had made available for his meeting. Both Harry and Sirius were waiting and rose as he entered. "Mr. Delacour thank you for meeting with us here. I hope the travel required was not a problem?" Harry said.

Joseph locked his emotions down as Harry spoke. For two people who'd lived with him for half a year to be so formal set him on edge. As neither his wife nor his daughter was present he wasn't sure what was going on and that thought brought Joseph Delacour Ministry troubleshooter to the fore. "My travel was not difficult. What can I do for you today?" Joseph replied keeping to the tone Harry had set.

"This was hand delivered by a British Auror. It is an order for Harry to present himself to the security desk in their lobby at ten A.M. next Wednesday." Sirius said passing the parchment to Joseph for his perusal.

A minute later he looked up asking, "What are you requesting?"

"As you noticed it was for me or my representative. I was hoping it would be possible for the French ministry to send a low level bureaucrat who both was skilled in Occlumency and had diplomatic immunity to attend as my representative," Harry said.

Joseph now understood why all the formality. Harry was not asking Joseph, the man he'd lived with or Gabrielle's father he was asking the French Ministry official for some dubious help. He knew the prophecy Sirius had been told it by James Potter when he and his family went in to hiding. He had told Harry and the Delacour's last fall. What he was wondering was why Harry wanted to bother sending a representative to hear it when he already knew it then it struck him. "You want the French Ministry to officially know the prophecy." He said looking at a grinning Harry and Sirius.

"Right in one. All three of us know Dumbledore does his best to read the mind of everyone he deals with. So we make sure the man is an Occlumens, the diplomatic immunity is to insure the British ministry can't mess with him. I know he's allowed free travel by the rules but this is Dumbledore and Fudge. I don't trust them at all." Harry said.

"And the low level of this bureaucrat?"

"I did not want you to think I was asking for you directly also I am willing to compensate the ministry for time and expenses. The lower the level the cheaper I get off."

Joseph nodded he could understand the reasoning, "Let me consult with a few colleagues. I will get back to one of you tomorrow if I am unable to accommodate your request leaving you enough time to make other arrangements." He said rising and returning to his office.

~ HP&GD~

The following Wednesday at 9:59 A.M. a black robed individual came out one of the ministry's public floo connections into the main lobby holding a white linen in one hand. Waiving the universal sign of peaceful intent the individual approached the security desk arriving right at ten a.m. "Wand please." The guard announced holding out his hand.

"I have the right of free passage." A very unidentifiable man's voice announced.

The security guard looked towards a group of grey robed and hooded individuals standing to the side. One spoke up saying, "I assume you are…"

Only to be cut off as the man interrupted saying, "I am the Dark Lord's representative. Are the others here?"

"Right behind you." A voice replied in French accented English causing the first man to wheel around.

"How did you?"

"Talent." Was all the French representative said holding out his identification to the grey robed individual that appeared to be in charge.

"Why are here?"

"I am Mr. Potter's representative. Surely you didn't think we'd allow him to be pulled out of school at the whim of your Minister?"

Although they were unable to hear it both representatives could see the sigh in the rise and fall of the man's chest. "Right then, Dumbledore's already down in the room if you two would follow me." The leader said turning and heading for the elevators.

A short walk, followed by a slightly claustrophobic elevator ride once everyone had squeezed on to one elevator, then a trip through a room of revolving doors everyone found themselves in a room of indeterminable size lit only by a few candles whose light was focused on to a small table where a crystal globe rested. An identically grey robed individual sat at the table the globe directly in front of him while opposite him sat Albus Dumbledore and a young man who introduced himself as the minister's representative. The two other representatives took the remaining seats on the left and right of the seated grey robed individual while their escorts disappeared into the room's shadows.

"Are all parties here?"

"I represent the Dark Lord."

"I am Mr. Potter's representative."

"I am the Minister for Magic's representative."

"And I am the original recipient." Dumbledore finished wishing he could have barred Percy Weasley, who was representing the minister, for attending but it was well within the minister's right to hear this.

"Let us proceed then." The unspeakable said reaching out and touching the globe.

_The one with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" Pg 841 2003 U.S. edition

Silence started to descend only to stop when the Dark Lord's representative spoke up asking, "Were there any other prophecies concerning my master?"

"No other prophecies were found for either party."

With that announcement both men rose the Dark Lord's man reaching the door first.

"Mr. Delacour I admit to being slightly surprised to see you here. I expected Mr. Potter to make the journey himself." Albus Dumbledore said cordially.

"I am here for two reasons, one being Mr. Potter."

"May I inquire as to the other reason?"

"I am here in my official capacity." Joseph said curtly having lingered just long enough to insure his elevator ride back to the lobby would not be shared with the Dark Lord's man.

Albus watched him leave thinking, 'So now the French and the Minister know. Harry what have you done?'

~ HP&GD~

Back in the Delacour mansion Sirius and Joseph were sitting in Joseph's study sipping brandy and talking, "Sirius the prophecy was just as you stated. Vague as heck, one could actually interpret it to refer to the night Harry defeated him the first time. I know how I'd like to proceed from here but I don't want to go against Harry's or you wishes."

"If you're asking my advice… I would suggest letting those at your ministry know and possibly the international. There is no need to keep it secret beyond keeping Harry from being mugged by people who want to throw him at Voldemort in the belief that somehow Harry will beat him again. While I would like to see is the British Aurors take the fight to the death eaters however I can't see that happening under the current leadership. I can see several options open to them that are not in Harry's best interest that French citizenship would prevent. Therefore as I already have asylum status can we get Harry French citizenship preferable as soon as possible?"

"Harry has held provisional French citizenship since the end of the Triwizard Tournament. All that is needed is for him to drop his British citizenship and accept French citizenship problem solved." Joseph stated,

"Thanks I'll talk with him about that tomorrow. What do you think about the prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"There was nothing in the prophecy about anyone other than Harry and Voldemort. I suspect it would not only be possible to capture all his death eaters but given my understandings also be possible to capture Voldemort. All the prophecy says is Harry has to vanquish him. It doesn't prevent someone from capturing him and then calling Harry in to administer the coup de grace." Joseph replied before taking a sip of the brandy.

"I can see you've given getting rid of Voldemort a bit of thought. Any thoughts about how we pressure the British to start taking actions?" Sirius asked smiling as Joseph started to elaborate on his ideas.

~ HP&GD~

Herman Granger looked around their new practice in Agde, France. He and his wife had bought it from a dentist who'd set up practice in the 70's as the commune was developing into a seaside resort. Thanks to the European Union they were able to transfer their licenses to France with minor problems. Their two young female dental hygienists came for a quick look see once they'd announced they were leaving England and fell in love with the place moving with them. Allowing them to be up and running quickly. They'd kept the individual who handled the billing along with the other staff from the original owner. Their house hunting had run into a bit of a snag. The one place on the market they'd fallen in love with was still deciding whether to accept their offer. "Herman what are you thinking?" Margaret Granger asked her husband as she hugged him from behind.

"Just how many changes we've had in our lives. How about you?"

"Wondering if Hermione would like this place."

"She should. Besides she'll only be with us a few more years then she'll be off on her own." Herman said sounding not that enthused about it.

Margaret nodded against his back while relaxing into the hug. "What about your concerns?" Herman asked shifting his wife around to face him without breaking the hug.

"I'm with you, Hermione has her things. You've found a golf club nearby. I'll be fine once we have a place of own that I can decorate and make mine.

"That's my priority then. Get us a permanent place." Herman stated.

"Want to try one last time to see if we can get that old house?"

"Alright but let's get in touch with Hermione maybe she can come next time we talk or perhaps have one of her classmates parents join us. I think we might be missing something due to our limited French."

Hermione was unable to get away from school but two days later a knock at their rented apartment door brought Joseph Delacour into their lives. After a half an hours discussion He agreed to join them the next day when they visited the homeowner.

The following day Margaret answered the door saying, "Welcome Mr. Delacour."

"I've told you it's Joseph. I hope you don't mind my wife Apolline asked to join us." Joseph replied ushering his wife into the room. Margaret immediately felt outclassed by the woman that entered. Her long light blond hair and complexion were flawless, her carriage elegant.

"Mrs. Delacour welcome, I'm Margaret Granger, I am so glad you could join us today. My husband and I are concerned that our limited knowledge of French might be hampering our attempts to purchase a home perhaps a woman's view point might be advantageous?" Margaret replied hoping her husband didn't fall all over himself at this woman's beauty.

"Mrs. Delacour, thank you for coming, Call me Herman. It is nice to meet a woman whose beauty approaches my wife's." Herman said bringing a smile to both women's faces.

"If my husband is Joseph I am Apolline. Our children know each other at school and your daughter's friend Harry was a guest at our house this past summer and fall."

"Would you be the parents of Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour?" Margaret asked.

Apolline noticed the order of her daughter's names along with the slight hesitation before the woman managed to remember Fleur's name. "Yes I take it your daughter has spoken of our children?"

"Often," Margaret replied as they fell into a discussion of how they were going to assist during today's visit.

Herman Granger had just begun the introductions when the elderly woman's eyes fixed on Apolline Delacour a moment later she muttered, "Veela?"

"Yes, you know of my people?"

"My father spoke occasionally of women with rare beauty that would occasionally visit his father but I thought it was stories. I take it your husband carries a wand?"

"Yes he does."

"But you are here to assist these two neither of which does. Why is that?" the elderly woman asked.

Joseph looked at the Granger's and getting a nod of approval from both of them said, "Their daughter is a friend of our daughter. They thought there might be a problem that they did not understand because they do not speak French like a native. So they asked us to accompany them."

"She is a witch?"

"Yes, and we are quite proud of her," Margaret replied.

"Then it is all right that they buy this house. There are secrets that I have been unable to find since my grandfather passed away, secrets that only those with the ability can find and use. Call those people with all the papers and seals. I will sell you this house at the initial price you offered."

Herman glanced at Joseph who looked at him then said, "If you would like I can have a few people go over this house after you buy it. Just to make sure there is nothing dangerous to you or your daughter."

"Thank you Joseph that is an excellent idea." Margaret answered her mind already thinking about how she wanted to change this particular room around.

~ HP&GD~

Back in England the Wizengamot was in an uproar the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had just instructed his assistant to recite the prophecy concerning Lord Thingy to them. The result was uproar as the majority of individuals rose clamoring for the attention of Dumbledore who was presiding over this session hoping to influence the outcome. He was out of luck when Percy spoke for a second time, "During our last problem with this individual there was a law passed allowing the involuntary induction of an individual with special abilities or talents into the Aurors with Wizengamot concurrence. While it was not used it is still on the books and appears to be a solution should this body desire it."

It took only a voice vote and Percy was drafting the parchment calling for Harry Potter to report to the Auror office at noon the next day or suffer the confiscation of 1 percent of his fortune for every day he was late in reporting. When he was done he passed it to Auror Tonks saying, "You were able to find him quickly last time let us hope you can do the same with this."

Harry was called to Headmistress Maxime's office that evening to find Madam Maxime, his godfather Sirius Black, British Auror Tonks escorted by two French Aurors and Joseph Delacour waiting for him. Auror Tonks started to rise only to stop at the pressure of a wand on her neck.

"Mr. Potter I have here a summons from the British Wizengamot that I have to give to you in person," Tonks said formally.

Sirius looked at his cousin saying, "You know the drill place it on the table."

"But I need to see it in his hands and preferable for him to read it in my presence."

Harry smiled saying, "That will be possible once the parchment is deemed safe."

Then watched as Tonks placed it on the table in front of her. Sirius, Mr. Delacour, and one of the Aurors took turns checking the parchment over before all nodding at Harry as Sirius said, "It's clean Harry."

Harry unsealed then read the parchment passing it to Sirius who passed it to Joseph Delacour after reading it over. "Auror Tonks I find it interesting the British Wizengamot thinks it can draft a French citizen into their Auror corps." Joseph said putting the parchment back on the table in front of her.

"Harry is a French citizen?" Tonks exclaimed astonished at the turn of events.

Harry smiled replying, "Yes and it was prior to the date on this summons rendering it invalid."

"But you'll lose your fortune." Tonks muttered without thought.

Sirius took this moment to grin at his cousin with a grin that would have caused anyone that had know him in his marauder days to start placing wards around themselves. "Actually you will find that all the Potter and Black property is Unplottable. Also the Potter and Black fortunes reside outside of England now."

"But how?"

Still with the same grin on his face Sirius replied, "Simple I gave the goblins the option of transferring all our funds to the gnomes of Zurich or finding a place in their system that the British Ministry couldn't touch. They were quick to find a place and equally as quick to move the funds there."

"But what about you-know-who?" Tonks was grasping at straws now.

It was Harry that grinned this time saying, "Your Dark Lord, your problem. I dealt with him once that should be enough for anyone."

"But the prophecy!" Tonks exclaimed.

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded then said, "I've had several individuals look it over. The consensus was that particular prophecy was full filled on October 31st 1981. If they are wrong give us a call once you have Tom Riddle in custody and Harry will help. My Godson is not going to solve a problem the British ministry and public have created through ignorance and inaction. The magical population of England is small about one tenth that of Cardiff, Wales. Now Old Tommy can't have more that 50 or 100 dedicated followers at the most the rest would just be hangers on. Even if he has more the magical government can call upon the International for help. It's time the Aurors along with the ministry got off their collective butts and dealt with him once and for all."

Joseph nodded to the two French Aurors who nudged Tonks to her feet escorting her to the door. Stopping only momentarily when Sirius said, "Oh and Nymphadora, tell your mother and father if things get to hot in jolly old England they are welcome to come visit me in France."

It was a scowling Nymphadora Tonks that was led out the door and sent back to England.

The following day at the Burrow, home of the Weasley family, Molly Weasley looked at the Daily Prophet she'd just taken from the owl intending to put it beside her husband's plate for his perusal before leaving for work when the headline caught her eye.

"_Boy who Lived tells Wizengamot "Your Dark Lord, your problem" as he claims French citizenship prevents his induction into Auror corps._

_With his escaped Death Eater godfather at his side the Boy who Lived informed the ministry representative sent to inform him of his induction that he would not be returning to England having taken French citizenship. He also noted the goblins had moved all of his and his godfathers funds out of the country. With the Potter and Black estates unable to be located it seems the Boy who Lived has taken everything the British public has given him and his family before deserting us at our time of greatest need."_

Arthur Weasley found his wife sitting at the table reading while breakfast slowly started to smoke on the stove. "What's got you so interested?" he asked going over to the stove removing the smoking skillets.

Molly turned as she heard her husband's voice then sprang up taking the skillets exclaiming, "Oh I've ruined breakfast."

"Oh, It isn't that bad. Ron might actually enjoy the bacon, he always says you don't make it crispy enough it's too bad you can't send it to him. And the rest is salvageable. Now what's got you so preoccupied."

"It's the prophet, they are saying Harry is refusing to fight Voldemort," Molly said busying herself putting Arthur's breakfast on a plate.

"Hum," Arthur muttered opening the paper and reading it from himself. A minute later as Molly set breakfast in front of Arthur he said, "Sounds more like he's trying to get the ministry to deal with you-know-who. Right smart idea there's no way they should expect someone younger than our Ronnie to fight him for them."

"But the prophecy!"

"Now Molly you know I don't set much story by those. If I did you wouldn't be Molly Weasley now would you," Arthur countered.

~ HP&GD~

Margaret Granger looked up from the invitation they'd received to a meeting at Beauxbatons to discuss their daughter's summer living arrangements. While this struck her as a bit unusual her husband Herman had reacted a bit differently, loudly questioning what right the school had to be involved in their daughter's summer residence. This was the first indication she'd seen from him of the stress of moving and of their daughter running off well running wasn't the right word, perhaps begging would be a better word, to spend most of her summers with the Weasleys a family they'd met only a few times. Of course they'd given in they could deny her nothing when she pleaded. She recalled all the talk Herman had been doing, little short snippets actually about how Hermione would like the beach here, how the town had a lot of history to keep her interested, along with muttering about keeping her from that section of town where all the nudists congregate.

Despite the indications she trusted her husband's sense of decorum to insure the meeting would go pleasantly

~ HP&GD~

Harry was happy Sunday was a free day allowing them to relax enjoying a day of rest before their final exams started up. That happiness wasn't going to last as the three received a summons to the headmistress's office before breakfast Harry and Gabrielle met Hermione in the hall proceeding to the Madam Maxime's office where they found Madam Maxime, Sirius Black, Margaret and Herman Granger, along with Joseph and Apolline Delacour were waiting for them.

The three teens looked between each other the 'what the heck did we do to deserve this?' obvious on their faces.

"Thank you for coming so promptly. I thought we could have breakfast together then discuss recent events before everyone went home for the summer." Madam Maxime said smiling at the teens.

At Harry's nod of agreement the two girls went to their respective parents greeting them with kissing and hugs while Harry accepted a hug and handshake from Sirius and Joseph Delacour along with a kiss from Apolline. There were open seats next to their families for the teens but without apparently being called Dobby popped in and with a snap of his fingers and wave of his hand the table lengthened and extra chairs appeared allowing the three teens to take seats together Harry in the middle across from his godfather with Hermione on his right next to her parents and Gabrielle on his left across from her parents. It had been only a short time but Harry had grown accustom to having his ladies next to him and they had grown accustom to being next to him.

Breakfast passed with light conversation and minor teasing of various parties everyone knew the heavy conversations would occur afterwards. It was as the plates were being cleared that Mr. Granger opened the discussion saying, "My daughter wrote us that you two were dating and she'd like you to visit over the summer. Yet I see you here with another young lady. Can you explain how that has come about?"

"Mister Granger the other young lady is my daughter and I can assure you…" Joseph Delacour spoke up.

"Joseph while both my wife and I appreciate your help earlier this year I find myself surprised you are not joining me in being upset. Seeing as Mr. Potter is apparently dating both our daughters at the same time." Herman Granger said sharply drawing a look of concern from his wife.

"Daddy…." Hermione started to plead only to stop at a glare from her father.

"Doctor Granger I am only dating your daughter, the young lady you are referring to is my Companion, Gabrielle Delacour-Potter. Due to her heritage and circumstances neither of us could control she and I are bound together by a unique magic. As a result she will be by my side until I die." Harry replied defending his companion.

"And she is not enough for you? You still need to date my daughter? Who will you date after you discard Hermione?" Herman Granger asked sarcastically.

Harry looked him in the eyes replying, "I will never 'discard' Hermione. She and I might reach a mutual agreement not to pursue a relationship but I would never discard her."

Seeing Margaret about to join in Apolline spoke up, "Allow me to explain the relationship my daughter and Mr. Potter have. Perhaps once you understand that it might ease your concerns regarding Mr. Potter," Gabrielle's mother then launched into a detailed explanation of that relationship.

"Thank you for that but I notice you and Joseph here are a monogamist couple. Why can't Mr. Potter be satisfied with your daughter?"

Gabrielle had enough they adults were talking about the three teens like they were not in the room. "Doctor Granger when I became Harry's companion he was already in love with your daughter. That is why our relationship is different than my parents."

"And I'm suppose to believe you just like that? Hermione, while I doubt it will be possible for you not to see Mr. Potter here until school is finished. Once it is you will be coming to stay with us and you will be forbidden to see Mr. Potter this summer. We will also investigate the possibilities of sending you to a different school, after all you came her from that English school."

"Dad please don't do this," Hermione pleaded her voice breaking at the thought of being separated from Harry.

"Do what, look out for your well being?" Herman countered.

Hermione was in tears as she replied, "No, force me to choose between you and Harry."

"Honey aren't you being a little dramatic? After all you are only sixteen." Margaret Granger asked feeling she had to say something that would appear to support her husband while hoping not to alienate her daughter.

Hermione shook her head saying, "No mother you and daddy are my past and present, Harry and Gabrielle are my present and future. Should you force me to chose I will remind you the age of consent in France is fifteen."

"That does it you are going with us tonight we'll figure out a way for you to take your exams later." Herman said standing up and approaching his daughter.

"Harry?" Hermione said looking at Harry with panic in her voice as she dug her hands into his arm.

Harry wrapped his other arm around Hermione declaring, "Hermione is going no where she is mine and I am hers."

"I am yours and you are mine," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Harry causing a glow to surround the two of them which quickly became three as Gabrielle stood wrapping her arms around both of them. The glow became brighter and took on a golden hue.

"Oh, bugger." Sirius said loudly looking at the glowing three teens.

"Mr. Black!" Madam Maxime said rebuking Sirius.

"Well it is rather pronounced," Apolline added from her seat as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Margaret was looking from the glowing teens to the other adults, then to her husband who was looking at the teens in shock before starting the circuit over finally she asked, "What's going on?"

"It appears your daughter and mine are bonding with Harry," Joseph Delacour said in a calm flat voice.

"Could you perhaps translate that for a non-witch?"

"Given the golden glow I suspect we will have three married teens when it ends." Apolline said softly.

Herman couldn't resist asking, "What if the glow wasn't golden?"

It was Madam Maxime that answered, "In that case we might have one or more dead teenagers. Let us hope it stays golden."

Herman's legs gave out at that moment. Looking up from his place on the floor he watched praying the glow stayed golden. He realized it was his declaration of removing Hermione that had precipitated this event and felt a cold fear grip his heart. Should any misfortune happen because of his rash act he knew it would be on his conscious for the remainder of his days.

After the glow had ended and the school's on call healer declared everyone healthy, they got down to the serious business of where the teens would spend the summer. Thankfully at least to the involved teens there was no discussion about them spending the summer apart. Different bedrooms while staying with the Grangers was a sticking point however, in that instance Margaret quickly took Herman to task and while grumbling he reluctantly agreed they could share a room.

As the teens wanted to pacify Mr. Granger it was agreed they would spend the first month of vacation with the Grangers and the second at the Delacours. An exception was made for a special shopping trip in preparation for the Summer Solstice Ball. The teens would spend July 21st with the Delacours returning to the Grangers on the 22. Sirius would visit both families over the summer but not have the teens stay with him as he was currently enjoying a vagabond existence.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 HP&GD~

Right after their final exams Hermione, Gabrielle and Harry gathered in Harry and Gabrielle's room where a Portkey transported the three teens from Beauxbatons to the living room of the Granger's home outside of Agde. They were there only a few minutes before it was decided to go out for dinner. Leaving Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle stopped just outside the Granger's home. "Wonder where that door goes?" Hermione asked looking at a door just at the other end of the home they'd just left.

"What door?" Her mother asked looking where her daughter was and seeing nothing.

"The one at the end of your home. I do not recall any hallway down there."

"There is no door there dear that is our dining room area." Margaret Granger replied.

"Do we have time to investigate?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her parents then nodded saying, "Mum, dad, it's just a bit early for dinner. We'll be just a few minutes."

Herman looked at the teens heading for a doorway he could see and the concerned father appeared, "I thought Mr. Delacour had the house checked out and declared safe?"

"He probably did but didn't think to say anything about this as you couldn't see or access it. If things get too interesting we'll back out and give Joseph a call." Harry assured his father in law just before the teens disappeared from sight.

Entering they found a set of stairs leading downward. With Harry taking point keeping a constant shield charm in front of him, Gabrielle in the middle and Hermione covering both from the back the trio carefully descended the stairs. At the bottom they entered a small open area roughly 3 meters square. There where chairs along the wall to their left with a counter opposite the chairs. A faded sign labeled "Laperriere Wands" hung on the wall facing them. Carefully Harry made his way to the counter noting there was just a wall behind it. Missing were the shelves filled with rows and rows of wand boxes that he was used to seeing in Ollivander's Wand shop.

Hermione was the first to notice a short-hinged section that permitted that portion of the counter to be flipped up. A "Wingardium Leviosa" later the counter was open for Harry and the rest to pass through. Harry went around what he now saw was just a partition wall behind the counter to the back room where wooden wand blanks were stored on shelves along the wall to his left. The right hand wall along with racks running for several meters were filled with shelves holding a multitude of different items that appeared to be grouped by some unknown filing system.

Making their way down an aisle they found themselves in a workspace slightly bigger than what they now knew was the wand shop's public area. "There should be…" Hermione said muttering to herself as she waved her wand around casting revealing spells. On her third try a bin glowed and with a touch of Harry's wand it swung aside revealing a set of stairs leading upwards. Carefully they made their way up opening the door they found at the top of the stairs hearing a scream that was cut off as Harry poked his head through the opening. "Sorry Mrs. Granger," Harry said apologizing for scaring the woman.

Distracted by being called Mrs. Granger she quickly replied, "Harry it's either Mum or Mum Granger, I will not have my son in law calling me Missus."

"I take it you found out what was behind that door." Herman asked.

Hermione nodded saying, "Yes it's an old wand shop. There is still everything needed down there."

"Yes it is like they just stopped working for the day and didn't come back." Gabrielle added.

Margaret asked, "You mean there's no dust or cobwebs?"

"Most likely the place has permanent cleaning charms on it." Hermione replied,

"Must be nice," Margaret replied thinking of how much time she'd spent dusting over the years.

The next day Gabrielle found Harry down in the workshop fiddling with a wand blank. Not wanting to interrupt her companion she quietly left making note of the smile on his face. Back upstairs she started looking around. "What's up?" Hermione asked having spent part of the morning with her mother.

"I'm looking for some old books that should be hidden somewhere in this house. That's a wand shop downstairs, so I bet somewhere we will at lease find the craftsman's reference books." Gabrielle replied.

Hermione smiled taking out her wand she joined in the search. An hour later with Harry joining them they were searching in a previously hidden room that if Hermione was right was situated under the street. Finally Gabrielle struck gold when she investigated a suspiciously bare portion of a wall. Within a small hidden cubbyhole they found a collection of books along with a sealed letter all bound with a leather strap. Putting the books on a nearby table Hermione undid the strap removing and reading the letter. A minute with tears in her eyes she started reading it outloud to the other two.

"My Descendant,

I regret not being there but my time left on this earth is short. My lone grandson, who I was training to replace me, was using his knowledge of wood and magic to insure our fortifications were safe and secure for our own troops when an assault by British solders caught his group between safe areas killing them. I don't know to this day if the assault was directed against him specifically.

I have preserved my knowledge in these notebooks in the hope magical ability reappears in a child of his sister who was born without that ability. I also hope that child will feel motivated to follow in my footsteps.

Again I regret not being there to guide you but if you read these books you should be able to earn a good living crafting wands for future generations.

Your ancestor,

Claude Laperriere."

Harry looked up from the book he had been perusing, "He has written very detailed directions."

Recognizing the gleam in his eyes and tone in Harry's voice Hermione said, "You're going to try to make a wand."

"Yes, I've got his instructions and plenty of supplies. Feel like having a second wand?" Harry asked a grin growing on his face.

"Second wands are illegal." Hermione said without much conviction.

"Only in England. Besides if I remember correctly when I entered Ollivander's Wand shop the first time he remembered when my mother was in buying her first wand. If she was buying her first wand it stands to reason she would buy a second wand later on." Harry countered.

Based more on the twinkle in Harry's eyes when he asked rather than any argument she agreed he could try and fashion her a second wand. While a part of her doubted his ability to succeed on the first try a different part of her mind reminded her of all the times he'd succeeded when by all rights he should have failed.

Two days later after a light lunch the two girls jointly prepared Hermione and Gabrielle followed Harry down to the wand workshop where he'd spent most waking hours since finding it. Not wanting to damage any of the ready made wand blanks he was practicing wand making from one of the books using various bits of scrap wood we'd found around the shop. "Time to take a break Harry," Hermione said taking Harry's right arm.

"But…"

"No buts, we're in a resort commune and you are escorting us to the beach for the rest of the day," Gabrielle said taking his left arm.

"I don't have a suit," Harry protested hoping to get a few more hours of practice in feeling he was close to mastering one of two of these charms.

"We took care of that yesterday for all of us while shopping with mum," Hermione said holding out a pair of dark green Speedo trunks for Harry.

"No way am I wearing that!" Harry protested firmly.

"Harry there is more material in your suit then in mine," Gabrielle said winking at her companion.

Harry glanced between the suit Hermione held and Gabrielle several times obviously trying to picture just how the 'less material' would be distributed before looking at Hermione. "Mine is similar to hers but the only way you are going to see either one is to put on this suit and take us to the beach… today," Hermione announced just as firmly as Harry had.

Harry took the suit from Hermione and Headed up the stairs. A few minutes later Harry was heard protesting, "I can't wear this in public! You can see everything."

"Harry don't try to tell me it doesn't fit," Hermione said between giggles she shared with Gabrielle.

An exasperated Harry replied, "It is covered but…"

Gabrielle replied, "Harry it is like our suits we are covered but you can tell what is there. You are in France and have taken French citizenship, it is time you shed those English prejudices. Now get out here and take us to the beach we need to work on our tans if we are to look our best on the 21st."

Harry ducked in to his room pulling on a pair of cut off jeans along with a t-shirt that read, "Don't bother, I really don't want to hear your opinion." With Hermione on his right and Gabrielle on his left and a backpack of supplies that Hermione had passed him when he came out of the bedroom on his back they walked the kilometer to the beach. Harry had to admit the looks of envy he received on the walk boosted his spirits.

Arriving at the beach Hermione cautioned, "Harry put your eyes back in your head. It's not like their the first pair you've seen."

"Ah… no but we're outside in daylight." Harry remarked looking at Hermione who had turned her back to him and was sliding the short shorts she'd worn to the beach down her legs. Harry watched as a thin strip of material was revealed going around her waist. When the only other thing he saw was a second thin strip following her spine downwards he found his mouth getting dry and his Speedo getting tight. Hermione was smiling to herself as she heard Harry go silent as her shorts reached mid-thigh once she was out of them and turned to face him she noticed his stupefied state.

"Harry?" Gabrielle inquired a moment later from his other side her voice betraying the amusement she felt at Harry's slack jawed expression.

A still stunned Harry was asking, "What…" while turning to face Gabrielle who was looking down at him having removed all her cover-ups while he was fixated on Hermione.

Harry looked up at the fourteen year old Gabrielle his mind, which was already in what he considered full pervert mode due to Hermione's actions, was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe such a beautiful woman for that was what she was despite whatever a calendar said wanted to associate with him. There was a part of him that wished his cousin Dudley and his gang of friends that used to join his cousin in 'Harry hunting' could see him now. Married to one of the most beautiful women in the world and a companion to another and he was going to be sixteen in a little less than a month. Damn life was good.

With Hermione and Gabrielle stretched out on either side of him Harry managed to relax for most of the afternoon. Having only occasional problems when one or the other of his two ladies turned to get an even tan causing him to spend a period of time tanning his back.

The next morning found Harry busy in the shop again, the spells he was learning had to be cast wandlessly for the most part and that was proving harder than expected. At noon Hermione showed up saying, "Time for the beach." This time Harry only mumbled a few half hearted protests before getting up and joining his girls.

They were relaxing when Harry happened to look past a turning Gabrielle, "No it can't be." He said a bit too loudly to himself.

"What can't be?" both girls asked,

"Take a look at the blond walking towards us with the older man. Is that who I think it is?" Harry asked glad he'd managed to avoid saying the blond with the bare chest and big….

"I don't know her." Gabrielle announced looking towards a still silent Hermione.

Hermione wished she'd brought some better sunglasses the glare was causing her a problem but as the blond came even with her the blond looked down asking, "Hermione?"

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Hermione replied standing up.

"Just catching some sun with daddy. Who are you with?"

"Luna I'm surprised you don't remember me." Harry said having stood up right as Hermione did.

Luna's already big eyes got even bigger as she recognized the voice asking, "Harry?"

Harry stood in shock as Luna squealed enveloping Harry in a big hug that felt like she was trying to press her chest through him. Not knowing what to do he hugged her back at least until Hermione cleared her throat. "Not that I don't mind Luna but I don't think I've seen you dressed this way before."

Smiling at Harry while motioning to her chest Luna said, "Since the girls really arrived Daddy's been taking me to a beach like this every summer so I can air them out. It really feels good after having them cooped up all winter while I'm at Hogwarts. You should try it Hermione they feel much better the rest of the year. All it takes is a good week of airing at the start of summer and one just before school starts."

"Speaking of school how are things at dear old Hogwarts?" Hermione asked wanting to get the conversation away from Luna's 'girls'.

"Oh you know school is school. The inquisitorial squad now has all the powers the prefects used to have, Trelawney and Hagrid have been canned from teaching but Dumbledore's kept them at Hogwarts, now sure how he managed that seeing as how Umbridge is the new headmistress and Snape is her deputy."

Harry couldn't help himself calling out, "What?"

"Oh yes, daddy said it was bound to happen given the fact the Ministry was involved. She was sent there to control you but you left so she got to control everything. They couldn't have her return after sending her there now could they. Anyway most of the muggle born were talking about enrolling either in Beauxbatons or one of the other commonwealth countries magical schools," obviously thinking for a moment she added, "Neville was pulled out by his grandmother at Christmas, I think he's being home tutored. Oh the Weasley twins quit school just before the end of the year. They caused a big ruckus disrupting classes something awful. They said something about moving to America to work with a group called Acme Industries, they must be a muggle outfit because daddy's never heard of them."

Her companion had continued walking for a good distance before he realized she wasn't with him. Returning to join her he asked, "Luna who are you talking to?"

"Harry Potter sir," Harry said holding out his hand.

Mr. Lovegood shook the extended hand saying, "I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father, most people just call me Xeno."

"This is Hermione Granger dad, and…" Luna said stopping as she looked at Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle Delacour-Potter," Gabrielle said extending her hand as she saw Hermione do.

Xeno looked at her for a moment then asked, "You're Harry's Companion?"

"Yes sir."

"Well my Luna says he's a good boy so you take care of him all right? Come on Luna we need to get going if we're going to make our campground tonight."

"Yes daddy, bye Harry, bye Hermione, bye Harry's companion." Luna said walking off with her father.

"That was odd." Gabrielle announced as she watched them walk away.

Hermione smiled at Gabrielle's statement saying, "Actually that is the most normal conversation I've ever had with her."

Returning for dinner that evening the teens found Sirius waiting for them. "Harry I have some things to talk over with you if your ladies wouldn't mind being without you for a few minutes," He said after greeting everyone.

"Oh you can take him until we retire provided you return him safe and ready," Hermione replied a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ready for what?" Sirius teased back.

Gabrielle looked at Sirius replying, "I don't think you're old enough to know that information." Drawing a laugh from Sirius and a look of consternation from Mrs. Granger who was glad her husband hadn't returned from their dental practice yet.

Harry lead the way down to the wand shop where Sirius put up a silencing ward before passing Harry three boxes he pulled from an inner robe pocket. "You were able to get it?" Harry asked taking the boxes and opening one. "Bit gaudy isn't it?" Harry remarked looking at the ornately carved gold ring with an impressive diamond supporting an intricate gold "P" that appeared to have a "G" intertwined with it.

"The old families went in for that sort of thing." Sirius explained.

Harry looked between the two rings for a moment before remarking, "I wonder how they managed to affix the initials? A diamond is reported to be the hardest thing in the world and unable to be carved."

"Harry ever heard of a thing called magic?" Sirius asked drawing a look from Harry that promised retribution should he continue that topic.

Sirius let him gaze at the ring for a moment before saying, "That is one impressive ring now put it on and become your head of house." When Harry did as he was told the ring resized itself to his hand. Seeing Harry glance at the other boxes he said," One is for Gabrielle and in the big box there's two rings for Hermione."

"You were able to have it made then?"

"There was some hesitation at first then negotiations became much easier when the goblins found out who it was for. I'm not sure rather it's you or your lady but one of you swings some weight with them."

"Probably Gabrielle, I haven't done anything special to warrant such consideration from them." Harry said opening the smaller box before falling silent while gazing at the ring in the box. After a moment he closed it then looked at Sirius as if he'd just heard him speak. "Two?" Harry asked opening the larger box.

"Yes the engagement ring you asked for and the lady of House Potter ring."

"Right well I promised Margaret this would be short. She said dinner would be ready shortly." Sirius added taking down the silencing wand only to hear Hermione calling them to dinner.

Herman Granger showed up half way through dinner sitting down and talking with everyone about how their day had gone. Once desert was over and the dishes done everyone gathered in the living room to talk Harry caught the look from Sirius and walking over held out his hand to Hermione pulling her to her feet before dropping to one knee saying, "I know we are already married in the eyes of magic but I have two rings for you to wear. This is the engagement ring you should have worn for months prior to being married." He said slipping an impressive diamond on to the ring finger of her left hand. Taking the other ring out of the box he looked up taking her right hand slipping an old ornate ring on her ring finger that was a smaller version of the one he wore on his left hand Harry added, "This ring identifies you as Lady Potter. If someone insults you from this point forward they are insulting House Potter. It might not swing the weight in France that it does in England but I have been assured even in France the weight is not insignificant."

Hermione pulled him to his feet wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. After several moments of kisses and hugs he turned to Gabrielle offering her his hand. Once she was standing he knelt again holding a ring out saying, "Gabrielle the Potter family did not have a suitable ring in their vaults. The goblins just finished crafting this ring for you. It is nearly identical to Hermione's but wrought by a goblin master smithy in silver. I have their assurance it is suitable for the Head of House Potter's Veela Companion."

Tears were streaming down her face as she repeated Hermione's actions. When he was able Harry turned to the Granger's saying, "Hermione and I have discussed a muggle wedding once she graduates. That would allow you to have the celebration you and her have looked forward to. At that time I'll place a wedding ring on her left hand. In the wizarding world the ring on her right hand functions as a wedding ring among other things."

Margaret Granger looked at her beaming daughter hanging onto the young man's right arm while the other girl claimed his left. Looking to her husband she could see he wasn't able to speak so she spoke for the both of them, "Harry We were honored to witness this and grateful you and Hermione have agreed to a wedding in our world. We agree our relatives would better receive it after she graduates. Thank you both."

Hermione then hugged her mother and father with more tears. While Sirius shook Harry's hand saying, "Good going Harry you did much better with her parents than James did with your mother's. When Hermione was finished hugging her parents Sirius pulled her into one taking advantage he whispered, "If you need help keeping our boy on the straight and narrow let me know," in her ear before releasing her.

After a few more rounds of congratulations Sirius left and everyone settled in for the evening.

The next morning Margaret was up cleaning up from breakfast with Herman who'd just left to open their practice when her daughter and Gabrielle both entered the kitchen walking a bit funny. "Do I want to know just why you two are walking like that?"

"Mother if you don't know I am not going to tell you." Hermione countered a gleam in her eyes that her mother had never seen before.

"I take it you both had a fun evening?"

"Oh yes, Harry was quite good at his tasks." Gabrielle announced grabbing a pastry and bringing a blush to Hermione's face.

Looking at her daughter closely Margaret asked. "I take it this was your first time?" Hermione really didn't want to answer that question but her mother read the answer in her body language. "In that case I have a few questions. I know what it means in my world. What does it mean in yours?"

Gabrielle looked at Hermione as the silence stretched before Hermione replied, "At the time, of let's call it the event, I officially became Mrs. Harry Potter and Gabrielle became Gabrielle Potter. Where before last night we were considered wards of the House of Potter once our relationship with Harry was consummated our status changed in the magical world. From what was said last night Harry still plans on a church wedding for us in the muggle world."

Margaret fell more than sat in a chair asking, "And children? Did either of you use any protection against that possibility?"

"I did cast the prevention spell." Hermione said stiffly.

When Margaret's gaze shifted to Gabrielle she added, "I am a Veela we can control that up to a point."

Margaret sat for a moment then asked, "To a point?"

Gabrielle looked at Hermione who shrugged then nodded her head towards her mother in a tell her motion, "Veela control and prevention spells work similarly. The problem is if you are having a relationship with a sufficiently powerful wizard and he wishes for you to get pregnant at the right time. You get pregnant." Gabrielle stated holding her hands out in a classic Gallic what can you do gesture she'd seen several times every day since moving to Agde.

Margaret looked between the girls before asking, "I take it Harry is a sufficiently powerful wizard." The looks she received answered her question. "Right, I suggest a soak in the hot tub after breakfast while Harry works in the shop. That should allow you to walk normally to the beach. In the mean time I'll try and figure out a way to inform your father about the latest development without him wanting to kill Harry. Now Apolline should be here in an hour to take the three of you shopping don't be a burden and remember Hermione we want to pay for your gown."

"Actually I will be paying for all three of us." Harry said entering the room.

Margaret looked over at him saying, "There's no need for that we are quite capable of buying our daughter's outfits."

A smile grew on Harry's face as he replied, "I rather enjoy the idea of buying my wife's clothes."

'Darn he looks so….' Hermione thought watching the discussion between her mother and husband.

Harry and Margaret exchanged looks for a moment before she conceded saying, "All right Harry you've got us there. Hermione don't bankrupt your husband before he's out of school."

Entering her fourth fashion house of the day Hermione decided clothes shopping in France was very different from clothes shopping in England. Admittedly she wasn't shopping for dress robes to wear in a Scottish castle in the middle of the winter with her mother by her side knowing whatever they selected still had to be shown to a man who wasn't fully on board with his daughter growing up. She was shopping for clothes to wear in Paris in the middle of the summer with a Veela in place of her mother and a husband, Merlin she loved the thought of that, to entice. 'Still warming charms being what they were you would have thought the offerings would have been closer in style.' Hermione thought before remembering her mother's words during a summer shopping spree before the wizarding world entered her life. 'British fashion is to keep you warm and dry. French fashion is to remind everyone what it means to be female,' and this outfit would insure everyone knew she was female. Now all she needed was the courage to wear it.

Joseph Delacour had taken Harry to his tailor. Suits for men were not too different in Paris. While English tailors dressed bankers other stuffed shirts the French tailors dressed the flashier sport and music figures. Joseph's tailor took to dressing the boy-who-lived with a vengeance. He knew pictures of this young man in the suit he was crafting would appear on the front page of most papers and he would not have anyone speaking ill of his fashion sense nor his quality.

Throughout wizarding Europe plans were being finalized to attend the various Summer Solstice balls. A few were planning on attending the French ministry's ball in the hopes of seeing Harry Potter including two very different groups from England.

~ HP&GD~

Margaret looked up as the teens returned asking, "How did your shopping trip go?"

"Shopping with Apolline was amazing. Remember how we had to wait in line at Madam Malkin's just to be waited on? Evidently in Paris things are done differently. She entered one shop looked around and had us out the door before anyone realized we were there. Then another shop one of the sales associates got a bit snooty, Mum I think you and Apolline could hold a contest on intimidating sales associates when she was done the girl was reduced to tears."

"I take it you found something to wear?"

"It's beautiful. We have to go back for our final fittings on the 19th, Apolline has the bags with our shoes and other items to go with them."

"How about you Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders replying, "I got a new suit, have to pick it up on the 19th also." Seeing Margaret's eyes were still on him he added, "It's a dark suit and I picked up some black boots to go with the suit and Joseph said he'd pick up some underwear and socks. Hopefully I can wear the shoes at school."

"Men you can try and dress them up but you have to watch them to make sure they don't put on something old." Margaret said taking the girls to the kitchen for more fashion discussion while Harry ducked down to the wand shop. He'd been working on a special wand for Hermione. With a little extra work it should be ready before the ball. Harry had devoured the books Claude Laperriere had left since their discovery and after hours of practice on various bits of wood was ready to select a wand blank to craft for Hermione. Roaming the racks of wood with her firmly fixed in his mind he was slightly surprised to find himself picking up a 30 cm Cherry wand blank. Walking over he placed it on the work bench before arraigning his wand and other supplies. He knew the next part was critical and decided to wait until the following morning when he was fresh to do the actual crafting.

Up in the kitchen Margaret was looking at the two young women saying, "I hope your keeping up your protections."

"Oh we are. In fact Hermione talked Harry into giving us a magical promise that he would not consciously try to impregnate us without our approval until Voldemort was defeated."

"Hermione?" Margaret asked looking at her daughter in shock.

"Once I figured out he could put us in the pudding club anytime he wanted I knew it was time to come up with something to protect us. A magical promise while not as secure as an unbreakable vow is a lot safer for the three of us. If he'd violated an unbreakable vow magic would have killed him. Now it will just punish him a little. And yes I made sure even if he does break it he can father more children. Honestly mother I fully intend to drown you in grandbabies with Gabrielle help and Harry's of course."

Several hours later Harry wasn't sure of how fresh he'd be come morning. It seemed both Gabrielle and Hermione had enjoyed their day shopping and were too keyed up to sleep. As husband and companion Harry had the onerous task of "relaxing them", a task that took two tries with each of his lovely companions.

It was closer to noon than sunrise before the three teens made their way to the kitchen where they found a note and breakfast waiting in the refrigerator to be warmed up. Harry was thankful the day was overcast allowing him to spend time downstairs rather than at the beach. While the girls did their thing Harry retreated to the shop and the cherry wood blank awaiting him. After using a small wood lathe that was to his right shaping the blank in to a rough wand form he placed it back on the table, Half an hour later after a lot of careful casting Harry was facing the wand blank and a tapered cylinder of cherry wood that he'd magically extracted from the center of that blank. Then he trimmed a small amount from the tapered cylinder using the lathe before drill a hole dead center on the small end with a tapered hole meeting the base of it from the side of the shaft. Taking two unicorn tail hairs, two strands of hair Gabrielle had donated, along with two of his own long hair strands, he positioned them so they laid root ends together. He tied the other ends together using a long hair from Hermione. This end fit through the little hole he'd drilled. Before winding the hair onto the tapered cylinder tying the root ends to it with more of Hermione's own hair. He then inscribed a series of Runes on the cylinder.

Harry took a moment to admire his work this was his unique variation on wand construction rather than a hollow core the magical portion was wound around a solid center. Harry was hoping the magic flowing down a persons arm would react to the core material being wound like electricity. A quick painting of the runes with his own blood and short spell later the tapered cylinder was again within the wand. All that was left was any decorative carving and the polishing. Deciding now was a good time to test the wand He ran upstairs to get Hermione. This was her wand and while it might respond to him he had a hunch that it would bond with her better if she were the first magic user to pick up the completed wand.

Ten minutes later Hermione slowly and carefully grabbed the wand on Harry's bench her eyes betraying the excitement she felt. This was a wand Harry had crafted just for her. Her biggest fear was it would be a failure. How many first time wand makers could surpass a master crafter like Ollivander? Closing her fingers fully around it she realized there was at least one. This wand practically begged her to be used. Not seeing anything around to levitate she cast "Lumos" and was shocked as the room was bathed in a brilliant white light. It took her a moment to utter "Nox".

A beaming Harry said, "I believe that was a success."

"Oh Merlin was that a success. Why don't you to go in the office for a few minutes and let me see if I can control this better." Seeing Harry's concerned look she added, "I'll only cast Lumos and Nox nothing else. I really need to get the light down to a normal level."

Knowing she was right Harry ushered Gabrielle into the office where Gabrielle distracted Harry for the few minutes it took Hermione to gain control. When she had it she burst into the office saying, "Harry you won't believe it I have to think about throttling my magic to get a normal light. This wand is fantastic."

Noticing the look Gabrielle was giving him Harry held up his hands in mock defense saying, "Your wand will be next Gabrielle I promise. I just need to figure out what to use for a core. Hermione's was simple to figure out I didn't have any dragon heart string like her other wand but she would occasionally play with Ron's and it worked well for her. So that's where the idea to use Unicorn hair came from. Because I wanted her to have a multi-core wand I tried to think of any other magical beings that she loved with long hair. After a day it came to me. You and I are magical, love Hermione, and have long hair. I thought it was worth a try and I'm glad to see it worked."

Gabrielle thought for a moment before saying, "I will ask Mum for some hair for my wand after the ball. How much do you need?"

"Four strands or so should do it. I only used two from you and two from me to make Hermione's. Four should give me enough to make a mistake or two and still have enough."

Gabrielle actually asked her mother on the 19th when everyone went for their final fitting. But before Harry could craft another wand it was the morning of the 21st and everyone port keyed to the Delacour's. Hermione's parents weren't attending but they wanted to see everyone all dressed up for the ball. Harry, Joseph, and Herman disappeared into Joseph's study where they relaxed and ate lunch that Dobby had brought into them. The Delacour house elves were busy catering to the five women, four of whom were attending the ball tonight. Their lunch was eaten in the Senior Delacour's private lounge off their bedroom where a small buffet was set up so the ladies could snack in between having their hair, nails, and other items cleaned, arranged, or otherwise spruced up for the ball. "I would have thought you would have had an easier preparation given you can use magic but this feels like my sorority house getting ready for the big coming out ball." Margaret Granger said looking at the commotion going on around her.

It was Apolline who answered her, "I suspect our total time spent getting ready would be about the same. Whether we use magic or not we are still female and want to look our best. Besides a little pampering is always a good idea It will put us in a much better mood before we have to deal with uncivilized men we will meet tonight."

Margaret was about to make a comment before she remembered the occasional idiot who used to come around at the dental conferences before word got around that her husband was not someone you wanted to annoy. "Apolline just how big a deal is tonight? I know everyone needed new gowns but just how does this rank?" Margaret asked wondering if her daughter had told her the truth.

"It is the social highlight of the summer. There are only two balls the French ministry gives, the winter and summer solstice balls. This one is the biggest one in all of Europe this year. There are high level individuals coming from all of the wizarding governments."

"Oh my I hope the three of them are not shoved to the side and ignored."

That brought a smile to Apolline's face that threatened to break in to outright laughter causing a frown to appear on Margaret's face as she asked, "What did I say that was so funny?"

"Forgive me but you obviously missed something about your son-in-law. The reason this is the biggest one in Europe is everyone knows Lord Harry Potter is attending. A number of young ladies will be attending in the hope of snaring him as a husband. I can not wait to see him appear at the top of the staircase with our daughters on his arms and the major domo call out, "Lord and Lady Harry Potter and their Companion Gabrielle Potter,"" Apolline said the last in a very officious tone.

"I take it there will be a lot of disappointed young women."

"Actually Joseph and I have a bet as to how many of the women faint at the news. If five or less faint he wins I win if it's anything above five."  
"And you're confident you will win," Margaret said.

A smile broke out on Apolline's face as she replied, "I know who will be there better than he does. I would have taken the over even if it had been ten."

"So my son-in-law is the big draw?" Margaret asked appearing puzzled.

Apolline's face became serious as she replied, "My dear Harry Potter is the biggest name in the wizarding world. Once it gets out that he is married to your daughter you will see the wizarding world react in surprising ways. Some will hate her and you by extension for taking him away from them. Others will see your home as a place to make a pilgrimage to in the hopes of seeing him. It will not be unusual for you to be walking down the street with him and have people you don't know stop and bow to him. I know the French ministry has put up wards around your house and business but if he keeps on the same path to the beach each day like he has been it will leak out that if you are around such and such a corner there is a good change that Harry will walk by between one and one thirty on a sunny afternoon."

"How long will this go on?"

"Who can tell my guess is should he defeat Voldemort it will never stop. And will increase to the point of forcing him and your entire family into seclusion." Apolline said before getting up and taking her leave to continue her preparations for the ball.

~ HP&GD~

As the trio was introduced that night Apolline, Joseph and Fleur scanned the hall each making a quick count. "Twelve," Fleur announced.

"I agree," Apolline stated,

"I also oh wait there's one more that make thirteen. You win Apolline I never understand why I bet against you on these things," Joseph said sounding slightly disappointed that he'd lost yet again.

Apolline smiled and kissed her husband before whispering in his ear, "Perhaps because the wagers are so interesting? I do hope you can still fit into that uniform."

Her father's blushing face told Gabrielle that her mother had yet again managed to tease her father in public. Harry unaware of family history inquired, "Joseph I hope you are feeling well?"

Sending a look towards his wife Joseph cryptically replied, "Yes it was just a reminder from my wife about an old flame."

"Harry my boy," one of the more unwelcome voices Harry had not wanted nor expected to hear called out as the individual approached the gathering.

Harry turned without bothering to place a smile on his face said, "Headmaster Dumbledore what a surprise to see you out of England." Adding, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Tonks how unexpected to see you here."

Ginny stopped at Harry's comment. She'd expected him to greet her with at least a hug but his cool greeting caused her to examine the situation in front of her more closely. A far more mature and well built Harry stood with Hermione on his right and a young woman on his left. The couple the threesome had been talking to might have been the girl on Harry's left parents but she wasn't sure. She'd quickly cataloged their, well was it fair to even call what the two women were wearing robes? Ginny wasn't sure but she was sure that compared to them her neck to ankle robes covered far too much. Feeling quite like a farm girl in the big city she spared a moment to glance at her brother to see him standing gob smacked with his mouth open but no sound coming out.

"I've been trying to see you since school started but your guardian always prevented any contact. I thought it best to take this opportunity to talk directly with you about returning to Hogwarts for your sixth year," Dumbledore stated.

"I'm afraid that is impossible I've renounced my British citizenship and taken French citizenship," Harry said flatly.

Ron being the uncultured individual he is took the slight break in conversation that Harry's comment caused to announce, "Hermione put some clothes on you look like a tart."

Whatever Dumbledore was going to say never left his mouth as Harry turned to Ron asking, "Did you just call Lady Potter a tart?" in a voice that had the sane individuals in hearing range backing away insuring they were not behind Ron. Nymphadora Tonks also understood the inflection in Harry's voice and started to position herself to protect the two teens as she'd promised Molly before she'd allowed them to join Dumbledore on this trip.

"What do you mean Lady Potter?" I'm talking to Hermione, my bookworm girlfriend." Ron replied digging his hole deeper. While Dumbledore stood off to the side knowing that if Harry attacked Ron it would drive a wedge between him and Hermione causing one of them to return to England.

"Mr. Weasley you are addressing my wife, the Lady Potter, please understand that a lot has occurred since you last saw either of us," Harry said still in the same cold voice he'd initially used to address Ron.

Ron finally caught the cold tone Harry was using and he was upset. Totally forgetting just who Harry was Ron's only thought was this half-blood who he used to tower over was telling him he'd married his girlfriend. Half-bloods who do that to purebloods like himself deserve what they get and Ron had been getting trained by Aurors. This half-blood was going down hard! Ron began to pull his wand only to be hit immediately by ten stunners before he'd brought it to bear on Harry, none of the stunners came from anyone named Delacour or Potter. There were a number of on duty French Aurors on duty to deal with any problems and deal with this one they did. Unfortunately for Tonks she'd also drawn her wand intending to stun Ron. The French Aurors took the fact she had her wand out as a hostile act and hit her with a bracket of stunners causing her to fall forward on her wand breaking it.

Once everything was calm Dumbledore attempted to speak to Harry only to be stopped by a phalanx of Aurors moving quickly between him and the Delacour/Potter grouping. A voice from his side caused Dumbledore to look over into the eyes of the French Minister of Magic as he said, "Professor Dumbledore I believe you have worn out your welcome. Perhaps it might be best for you to gather your companions and return to your hotel or England depending on your plans. If I were you I would take it as a given that tomorrow I should either be in England or on my way there."

When Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak the Minister said, "I will of course bid everyone good bye in your name." Seeing he was left with either making a scene or leaving Dumbledore took the higher of the two roads and left calling out, "Nymphadora?" when he noticed she wasn't joining him.

It was Joseph Delacour who spoke up saying, "I'm sorry she will be staying with us a bit longer. You may take the boy with you as he is obviously underage. This young lady however is of age and does need to answer a few questions tomorrow."

Dumbledore only nodded his understanding and putting a hand in Ron Weasley's back escorted him out of the hall and back to England while Ginny walked at his side wondering just where her fantasy trip to the French Ministry's Summer Solstice Ball had started to go wrong. She suspected it was when her brother had joined her and for that he would pay. Oh, would he pay.

Dumbledore escorted the two teens back to the apparition point where his return port key awaited them he was quietly assessing where his plans for this evening had gone wrong. The most obvious was bringing the Weasley boy along. He had intended it to be just him and the girl but Mrs. Weasley had insisted that her youngest boy deserved a chance to get back with the Granger girl. While he had given in on that point quickly thinking it would allow the girl to have less interference when approaching Harry her additional request that a female auror accompany her daughter to protect her from those French swine. When he'd pointed out he would be going she'd mentioned bathroom visits and that was enough to cause his acquiescence. It seemed he'd also made a tactical error in having Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Vance supervise Miss Weasley's gown shopping trip. While he'd thought the gown they'd selected was the height of female fashion he was obviously wrong based on what the other young ladies had been wearing. Now the Auror was in French custody and the youngest Weasley boy had gotten them kicked out of France. All was not lost however he'd only found and destroyed three of Voldemort's Horcruxes; the diary, Slytherin's ring, and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Not counting the one in young Harry there were still at least two more so he still didn't need Harry to finish off Voldemort just yet. He'd been hoping Mundungus Fletcher would have been able to find one or two of the remaining horcruxes but he'd been killed along with the Black family's house elf one night when it was just the two of them in Black Manor. They'd obviously been fighting over some item of value. Well no matter. It was all a bit too confusing. He needed to get back to his office and review the evening's events in his pensive. Perhaps he'd have a few lemon drops while doing so. Snivellus did make an excellent lemon drop the man should branch out into brewing sweets in addition to his potions.

Returning to the Delacour mansion very early the next morning a very tired group of partiers were surprised to see a note from Sirius Black requesting the call him upon arrival. Joseph was the one who made the Floo call to Harry's godfather. When Sirius answered Joseph asked, "What's so important?"

"I received an urgent request to contact the French ministry concerning Nymphadora Tonks. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation I'm about to end up in the middle of."

"I believe we can would you like to come through? We can talk for a few minutes before heading to bed." Joseph replied insuring Sirius understood everyone was tired.

A moment later Sirius stood in the Delacour fireplace looking at the assembled group. The women were still in their dress robes shoeless of course but still looking stunning despite obvious signs of being tired. Focusing on the reason he'd come over Sirius asked, "I have been requested to look after my cousins daughter who is being held by the French ministry."

"I take it your cousin called after the headmaster called her." Joseph said looking at Sirius not sure which way he wanted to deal with this.

"Actually no, I was contacted by a school friend who was concerned. It seems his friend had not returned when expected and when he asked was told by Dumbledore "the Bloody French have her." naturally he called me hoping I could help."

It was Harry who put two and two together asking, "Remus?"

Sirius nodded adding, "It seems that they have, what is the current phrase, hooked up."

"Good he needs someone like her," Hermione added from her seat in Harry's lap.

"So how much trouble is she in?"

Joseph took the lead retelling the events of the evening before promising to look in on her tomorrow and let Sirius know. Sirius nodded before saying good night to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 HP&GD~

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in the French ministry cell praying that someone would come to her defense She'd tried to explain everything but the Aurors had obeyed the command of "Throw her into a cell and we'll sort it all out tomorrow." Well it was tomorrow and she needed a plan to get her out of this pickle.

"Miss Tonks are you well?" a man she felt she should know asked her then suddenly it came to her Joseph Delacour, the father of Harry's Veela companion and a powerful ministry official.

"I'm fine Mr. Delacour may I ask what your plans for me are?"

Joseph gazed at her for a long moment before saying, "I have no plans but our minister has several. I believe which one will come in to play depends on the extent of your cooperation with the investigation into last night's events. He feels it was an attempt by the British ministry to embarrass him. Should this prove to be the case he will use you to turn the ill feelings on to the British ministry. On the other hand if it is as I believe, yet another attempt by the head of your legislative body to force the return of Harry Potter to England I'm not sure quite how that will play out. Either way I would suggest you plan on spending at least a few weeks in France."

"I hope you don't mind my saying your accommodations leave something to be desired."

, "I had been given to understand recently you spent several sessions with a specialized healer. Given what I know of the reasons I wonder why you were in the company of the esteemed headmaster?"

"I've had his implanted suggestions removed and strengthened my mental shields. If I'd avoided him he would have reason to suspect his suggestions have been tampered with. There are others that need to be dealt with first then the ministry will deal with him. I was instructed to play along. My being at the ball was at the request Molly Weasley. I was to be Ginny Weasley's body guard when she was out of the headmaster's sight."

Joseph smiled causing Tonks to suddenly wonder what was up, "Now that I understand your reason for being at the ball I actually have a solution to your accommodation problem. It would require a witches vow that you agree not to leave France without my express approval."

"Lot of good that will do me. I haven't a wand nor any money."

"Then you are in luck. Your mother's cousin, Sirius Black has agreed to provide the necessary housing and anything else you may need while you are in France. In fact I believe an old school chum of his is due in on the train today."

A whispered "Remus?" escaped Nymphadora's lips and her eyes brightened at the thought of the two of them in France. Thinking quickly she thought through her options then asked, "Do I have your word that once the investigation is complete I may return to England. While I don't mind visiting I would not want to be stuck here forever."

Joseph replied, "Let me check with the powers that be. I will return with an offer for you that might be acceptable. In the mean time why don't you have a discussion with these two gentlemen? They have the unhappy task of trying to determine what happened last night and more importantly why."

After an hour of answering every question asked that did not impinge on British Auror tactics or protocol the two individuals thanked her and left. Shortly there after Joseph returned and made a wizards pledge that he would release her from her vow in six weeks. In return Tonks promised not to try and leave France without his approval for six weeks. With both vows given she was escorted to a room where Sirius was waiting. "Good timing we can just make the train from England," he said grabbing her hand and heading out the door. Sirius was regretting the rush moments after watching his old friend get off the train. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but to see Nymphadora take off at a dead run towards Remus then launch herself into the air wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his hips as she attempted to perform life saving mouth to mouth resuscitation on an already breathing individual definitely wasn't it.

By the time he'd made his way to Remus Tonks had let up for a moment. Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "Is there anything new in your life Moony?"

With one hand around Nymphadora Remus replied, "Nah just asked this Auror here to marry me before she ran off and got herself in trouble with the French ministry."

"Really?" Sirius asked in spite of a promise he'd made to himself years ago to avoid such comments.

"Really and I said yes. Now leave us alone I haven't finished saying hi yet."

"Nymphy you say hi much longer we're going to be arrested," Sirius said motioning down the platform where two individuals in uniform were making their way towards them.

She unwrapped herself from around Remus taking his hand turning to Sirius she said, "When we get to your place why don't you take a walk for a hour or so."

Sirius took the hint and disappeared until it was time to take everyone out for dinner. With the three of them situated at one of Sirius's favorite restaurants Sirius asked, "Remus when's the big day? I can't come back to England but I can make sure there's a wedding present there from Harry and me." He almost kicked himself when he noticed the depressed look cross his friends face and his cousin's daughter start to fight back tears.

"We can't get married. The ministry passed a law prohibiting Werewolves from marrying, even if it's to another werewolf. So we've decided to live together."

"And I can't have a baby. A man in the creatures office hinted I'd be sterilized if I ended up pregnant. It isn't fair, Remus is a decent person. Heck I'm harder to get along with over a month's time than he is. Besides his lycanthrope is blood borne not genetic he can't pass it on to any children we would have." Nymphadora sputtered out the pain in her voice tearing at Sirius.

"Hey, I know all about Remus's furry little problem. What you don't realize is you are not in England anymore. Let me talk to a few people about this. Now are there any other problems?"

"I need a wand. With me being a Metamorphmagus and all Ollivander took forever to find one I could use. The wand that broke wasn't a great fit let alone a perfect one but it was a wand I could use. Now I don't know what I'll do. Hope he has another one in stock I guess." Tonks said doing her best not to appear too hopeful at Sirius' words.

"I'll look into that also," Sirius said going silent as the waiter appeared with their dinner.

It was as they were leaving the restaurant Sirius said, "Why don't the two of you take over my place for the time you're here."

"What about you? Where are you going to stay? We don't want to kick you out of your own place." Remus said holding his intended close.

"Don't worry about me. I've got an open invitation to crash at several different places. These actually come with house elves to pick up after me." Sirius replied with a grin tossing his spare apartment key to Nymphadora.

After biding they a good night Sirius floo'd over to the Delacour's were the room he'd stayed in while waiting for Harry to come out of the Veela maturation was kept for his use. Morning brought a discussion at the breakfast table about his guests and their problems. "Actually I might be able to solve the marriage issue. I don't recall any restrictive laws like that on our books. Let me do some checking at the ministry and I'll let you know. As for a replacement wand, why don't you talk to your godson." Joseph said a smirk on his face.

"Harry, what would he know about a replacement wand?"

"According to my youngest he's made at least one wand and it responds extremely well for it's owner. He's in the process of crafting a wand for Gabrielle. If it responds to her as she seems to think it will I can't wait to see her use it." Apolline said speaking up.

Muttering to himself Sirius said, "Looks like I'm going to pay the Granger's a visit today."

~ HP&GD~

Sirius arrived at the Grangers to find both girls relaxing around the house. "Where's Harry?" he asked settling in to his favorite chair in the living room. The fact it also had a good view of the front door while his back was against a wall played no small part of this being his favorite.

"Oh he's off doing something. He'll be back around noon. That's when we all go to the beach when the weather's good like today." Hermione said from the couch trying to keep Harry's hobby quiet.

"So he isn't making Gabrielle a wand?" Sirius teased looking over at the couch where the two girls were talking.

Hermione's eyes went wide causing Sirius to add, "When you're trying to keep something quiet it's best to insure everyone knows to keep their mouths shut."

The two girls exchanged looks before Gabrielle said, "Mother, she was the only one that isn't living here that knows."

Sirius didn't want to get his friend in trouble but still wanted to re-assure the girls Harry's secret was safe. "Yes, you might want to let her know. Joseph was also at the table this morning but he keeps everything secret."

Gabrielle sighed before saying, "Some times I think he has to get permission to tell himself things. Anyway I'll deal with that problem. Hermione why don't you call Harry and let him know Sirius is here."

"Okay, but I'm going to let Sirius tell him about knowing about Harry's wand making." Hermione announced.

"Chicken," Sirius teased.

"Hey I've got to sleep with him you don't." Hermione countered before disappearing down the hall before Sirius could reply.

A few minutes later Harry walked into the living room taking a seat opposite Sirius. "What's up?"

"Can't a godfather visit his godson without a reason?"

"Of course but that would mean Hermione would be here with us. Seeing as she left us alone I take it there is something going on that she doesn't want to be a party to." Harry countered a smile on his face.

Sirius had to admit Harry was right. Deciding to be up front he said, "Tonks needs a new wand since she fell on hers at the Solstice Ball."

Harry nodded then asked, "And why should I make her one? I'm sure she can visit Ollivander when she returns to England or if she needs one sooner she can visit the wand maker in Paris."

"Might make a nice engagement present from you and the girls though." Sirius said the marauder in him coming out.

"Who is getting engaged?" Hermione asked coming into the room just as Gabrielle returned from calling her mother.

"Nymphadora and Remus, Joseph is finding out if they can be married here seeing as how England prohibits a werewolf from marrying." Sirius replied a smile on his face at the thought of Remus getting married. Though rather it was the pranks he could play on the two or genuine happiness at the thought no one present was sure.

"Where is she staying? I take it she's not at the ministry." Harry said.

Sirius smiled saying, "They've taken over my place. I suspect it's going to need a good cleaning after they leave."

"Too much information Sirius." Harry said with a laugh before turning serious. "I don't know if I can make her a wand. I've only made two and in both cases the core and wood just came to me. Arrange for us to meet and I'll let you know."

"There's a great restaurant in town that Gabrielle and I have talked about trying. We could take them out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate their engagement and you could decide then." Hermione offered.

"We'd have to cut our time on the beach short." Harry noted trying to delay this but knowing that it was a futile move when the looks on their faces told him he was eating out tomorrow 'Ah well might as well do this up right,' he thought before adding, "See if both of your folks want to join us, my treat. Once you know how many call the restaurant and see if you can get us a reservation. With the crowd we're going to have we'd better have one. Sirius it will be up to you to insure all three of you join us tomorrow night if they manage to get us in, might as well have a decent size party for our old professor."

"Thanks love!" Gabrielle and Hermione both said taking turns giving him kisses that curled more than his toes. They then went their separate ways Gabrielle to floo her folks, Hermione to call hers.

"You know they'll get that reservation," Sirius commented.

"Of that I have no doubt. Between a Veela and headstrong witch the Maitre-d doesn't stand a chance." Harry replied a light chuckle in his voice.

An hour later Hermione informed Harry they had a reservation for twelve at eight tomorrow night at the restaurant in the Hotel Le Voilis.

The following night Harry was reflecting there was more to going out to eat than he'd ever thought. He first realized this fact earlier this day when both Hermione and Gabrielle informed him as they ate breakfast they were going dress shopping and would be back sometime in the afternoon. His initial thought of 'great more time to work on wands' was tempered with the mental questions 'why did they need new dresses and why would it take most of the day to get them?' As they dressed for dinner those questions were answered. Harry now knew new dresses also meant new shoes, handbag, and other items including those best not mentioned around their fathers. Not that he was complaining having been subject to an impromptu fashion show featuring just those items as they dressed. It was with some reluctance that Harry left for the restaurant but he went willingly having been reassured that the removal of the items after an evening out would be more enjoyable.

Joseph rose and looked around the private room they were in before gripping his wand and casting a charm that would render what was said into mush a few feet from their table. "Let me start tonight's festivities by informing the guests of honor that I have found a way for you to marry the big drawback is you will need to become French citizens." Holding up his hand to forestall any comments he waited for a moment then continued, "I know this would require giving up your job Ms Tonks but I have found employment for both you and your future husband."

"I've been virtually unemployable since I've graduated from Hogwarts. What job could I possible do for you?" Remus asked.

"Not for me but for the French Ministry. More than one individual thought it was a very good idea to have a werewolf liaison that understood the problem in detail. Given you are the only werewolf to have completed all seven years of schooling, taught at a prestigious school, and authored several influential articles on werewolf relations you fit the requirements nicely." Joseph stated bringing a look of hope to Remus's face. Turning slightly he continued, "Ms Tonks we were hoping you might consider becoming a teacher. I know it isn't the same as being on the front lines but we need someone who has faced the death eaters and can teach our Aurors."

Tonks nodded towards Harry saying, "You want someone who has fought death eaters then you want Harry here. I've done it but not to the extent he has."

"Nymphadora I won through sheer luck. You are the one who can teach tactics and spells. All I can say is throw every spell you know while trying not to soil yourself," Harry replied drawing a chuckle from everyone at the table.

"I'll need to return to England to resign as an Auror. It isn't right to do that by owl." Tonks said indicating she was close to accepting the idea.

Remus looked his intended in the eyes asking, "You'd give up your dream job to marry me?"

"You silly man I'm not giving up my dream job to marry you. I'm giving up my stressful job to have our children." Tonks replied before kissing him.

The rest of the table looked away from the couple giving them a few moments of privacy. When the two finally parted Remus said, "It looks like France will have to more magical citizens soon."

Harry didn't say anything but both of his women knew Harry was going to craft Tonk's new wand. For his part Harry sat watching the interplay between Tonks and the others letting his mind mull over what wand material and cores would be best for her. By the end of the meal he knew what he would use but getting the items might be a bit tricky.

The rest of the meal went fabulously. Several different bottles of wine were opened to match the various dishes. All of which were excellent. Desert was finishing when Sirius looked at Harry who nodded and before Sirius could say anything Harry spoke up, "Ms Tonks, if you would like I would enjoy crafting you a new wand."

"You make wands?" she replied looking at his two companions who both reached into hidden pockets producing the wands Harry had crafted for them.

"They both work better than our original ones," Hermione added.

"All right Harry I'm willing Do you need to know what my old wand was?"

"No, this will be an interesting challenge. Tell me who do you feel close to your mother or your father?" Harry asked.

Tonks thought for a moment before saying, "I always was a daddies girl."

Harry just sat looking at her for a moment then said, "Here's what I need. Four hairs from your head, please grow it out a bit first however. Four hairs from Remus's tail when he's transformed, Four hairs from your father's head, and last four hairs from a specific black grim." He finished looking directly at Sirius.

"Why all that hair? I thought most wand cores were single items." Tonks asked confusion on her face.

"Most cores are. Mine however are different. If this wand turns out like I expect you will have to establish dominance quickly. Once you do it should suit you well." Harry said.

"I hope so. It took me practically Ollivander's entire stock before I managed to get an acceptable amount of sparks out of a wand. Then I went and broke it." Tonks replied.

"My tail hairs shouldn't be a problem. The full moon is in a few days." Remus said bowing his head in embarrassment.

"I'll owl my folks tomorrow." Tonks stated.

"I'll start work on the blank. That way I'll be ready when you bring me the cores." Harry said happy to have a new project. He'd been thinking about starting on a wand of his own but he couldn't decide on the core or wood. Perhaps working on this wand would help him decide on his own.

~ HP&GD~

Harry was sitting at the bench in his workshop he had the hairs from, Remus, Sirius, Mr. Tonks and Ms Tonks situated before him. The wand blank had been prepared days ago after which he'd spent most of his time on the beach. The Delacour mansion was beautiful but situated away from the coast. They did have a pool for swimming but he agreed with his two women, nothing tops a nice beach on a sunny summer day for just laying back and enjoying being alive. That was especially true in Harry's case because the beach the girls preferred was topless. Forcing his mind back on task he picked up two hairs from each of the males binding the end with one from Ms. Tonks. He'd taken to thinking of her as Ms. Tonks after receiving a rather serious threat should he continue to call her Nymphadora. He'd been inclined to ignore the threat just for the teasing value but Hermione had also heard the threat and convinced him to go with the Ms. Tonks.

The wand went together smoothly the style was the same as he'd made for both Hermione and Gabrielle the difference being the source of the hairs used. When he finished he placed a box filled with soft cotton under the clamp holding the wand allowing it to drop in the box where he covered it with more cotton before closing the box and tying it with a ribbon. He'd present it to her when they stopped by Sirius' old place that she and Remus had taken over. His two girls were going shopping with Ms. Tonks to help her pick out a wedding dress. While He and Sirius were taking Remus out for a day of relaxation.

"Harry is that it?" Tonks squealed as he and his girls arrived at the apartment.

"Yes, but let me tell you what to do before you tear it out of my hands," Harry said quickly moving the box out of her reach.

"It's a wand I wave it and hope I get sparks." Tonks said sounding annoyed that he was treating her like a first year.

"No, this wand has not been touched by a human hand and I've used very little magic to shape it. What you need to do is carefully pick it up. You should feel, how did you describe it Hermione?"

Hermione spoke up for the first time, "It begged me to use it. I can't describe it any other way."

"You said something about having to dominate it?" Tonks asked.

"It contains the hairs from three strong males. You need to be ready should you need to fight those characteristics. I didn't get the feeling I was expecting while making it so it might not happen. It does feel like a powerful combination though." Harry said not adding in the fact one of her father's hairs had been too damaged to use so he'd substituted one of his own.

Tonks undid the bow and reaching in the box wrapped her fingers around the wand. She felt it call to her, this wasn't like her old wand this one hummed with power. She was looking at it in surprise when Hermione said, "Cast "Lumos" but be ready to utter "Nox" it might be a bit bright."

Tonks was glad for Hermione's tip when the wand's light flooded the apartment. "Merlin Harry you are an artist. Ollivander couldn't match me up and here you've made me a perfect wand. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," she said running over and giving him a big kiss.

~ HP&GD~

The few teachers left back in Hogwarts were having a relaxing evening when the castle suddenly shuddered and they could feel the castle's magic searching them for something before moving on. Up in the headmaster's office Dumbledore slumped in his ornate chair his eyes fixed on Severus Snape potions professor who'd just watched Dumbledore drink the spiked pumpkin juice he'd set before him. "Albus it pains me to inform you my master has ordered your death. I had to wait until your phoenix had a burning day and would not be able to save you. But the task he set for me has been accomplished you will be dead in moments. Poppy is in London teaching and cannot arrive in time to save you. The only consolation I can offer you is you will not be alive to watch the dark lord take his revenge on all that have opposed him. As you have always said headmaster, enjoy the next great adventure." Snape said watching the man who'd saved him from a life in prison to die. Once he'd confirmed the death Potions Professor Snape departed Hogwarts. This day had been part of his daydreams for years and for it to be finally here was anti-climatic. He'd planned to enjoy himself with a few of the senior girls if school had been in session or failing that a few of the younger female teachers but his instructions left no loopholes, "kill the headmaster then bring his wand directly to me."

The next morning all off England was either in morning, panicking or both. The one individual most everyone had been counting on to save them from Voldemort was gone. Due to very bad timing this was also the day Nymphadora Tonks had chosen to return to England and resign her commission as an Auror. Returning muggle style she'd taken the euro-star directly to Waterloo International station and from a convenient ladies room apparated directly into the ministry lobby. Wearing her Auror robes and carrying a change for when she turned them in Nymphadora Tonks approached the security gate. Glancing around she could see Shacklebolt who she'd trained under getting a late breakfast from the small cafeteria in the lobby along with several other auror co-workers and a few in the grey robes of the unspeakables. 'Must have been an interesting meeting first thing this morning,' Tonks thought to herself.

"Hey Tonks, we've missed you around here." the security guard said as she approached.

"I've missed being here. The French were good hosts though."

"I take it you heard the Headmaster passed away."  
"No what happened?" Tonks asked in shock.

"Word is old age but the brass are in a bit of a tizzy about it."

Tonks didn't know how she felt about it he was a great man but as that thought passed through her mind she remembered all the memory modifications he'd made to her and others. Deciding perhaps it wasn't necessarily a bad thing he'd passed away she asked, "So what else has been going on?" trying to get off the Dumbledore topic.

The guard shrugged saying, "We had an interesting outing the other day. Some woman out by Little Hangleton found a big snake eating her pets. Somehow we got called in and Jones got frustrated trying to control the snake and hit it with a severing curse in the side. Damn thing blew up showering all of us with snake guts and skin. Jones just smiled and took a patch of skin to make into a wand holster."

"Guess we'll have to start hiding snakes around the locker room." Tonks replied instinctively before remembering why she was there today.

Suddenly there was a great sense of evil in the room Seeing the people looking her way drop their food trays and grab their wands Tonks reached for the maple wand Harry made her while dropping in to a crouch as she spun to face behind her.

It was pure training that saved her from the green light that passed through the area where she'd been. She quickly rolled to the side firing at the group that had arrived via Portkey behind her. All fighting stopped when a voice that seemed to come from every corner of the lobby called out, "Drop your wands and cease your resistance. I have come with my loyal Death Eaters to take over the ministry from those who are attempting to renounce the old ways and move our world in to the muggle one. Those who don't want to fight please move to the sidewalls and stay out of our way I don't wish to kill any who do not oppose me. For those who oppose me today will die." There was an additional few moments as most of the civilians rushed to the sides of the hall leaving the two opposing forces. "I had hoped more of you had the sense to avoid this." Voldemort said raising his wand and casting the killing curse into the middle of the ministry's defenders.

The thought to join those on the sidelines had passed through Nymphadora's mind but she'd taken a vow and besides she just didn't like the guy's politics. As she started casting spells at the attacking Death Eaters knowing she'd never see Remus again was her only regret.

The ministry defenders were casting a variety of spells at the attackers who were returning with mostly the killing curse. Seeing what was happening Shacklebolt called out, "Forget the stunners your fighting for your lives here people!"

Tonks sensed the tide was going against them so she switched to using Reducto blasting everyone before her. She cursed as the death eater she'd been aiming at dove to the side allowing her curse to pass by. The explosion and unholy scream that followed had everyone's attention. Several death eaters fell as they turned to see Lord Voldemort standing there with a gaping hole in his chest dark blood pouring out. Nearby death eaters fell as Voldemort took their magic to heal his body seeing the wound start to close the fighting re-started most of the defenders attempting to fire at Voldemort, Tonks among them. Voldemort took several more hits but it seemed one defender's spells were causing all the damage. Before he could muster his followers to concentrate on that individual blood loss brought him to the end and Voldemort's followers started dropping like birds who'd flown in to a dragon's path. The ones closest to him were affected first hen the circle spread outward until all of his followers were down. Suddenly screams came from the sidewalls as a few individuals over there fell. The defenders were making their way through the ranks of the attackers calling out the condition of the attacker they were examining. The repetition of "This one's dead" by all of the defenders caused more than one of the witnesses to loose what remained of their breakfast.

Madam Bones made her way forward to find the individual calling himself Lord Voldemort was still trying to recover. She raised her wand then lowered it unused when the last sign of life left the body in front of her. Seeing a wand on the floor she incinerated it calling out, "Burn all wands you find. And check the bodies this group is know to have multiple wands on their person. When you're done we'll identify everyone then their going through the veil. There will be no funerals for these death eaters."

Tonks made her way over to Madam Bones. Passing her a badge and id card Tonks said, "This was my last battle as an Auror, I've got to get out of here. I've got a change of clothes somewhere if it's okay with you I'll leave my robes with the security guard."

Madam Bones looked around then nodded saying, "There's enough here to clean up. Go home if you change your mind in the next month or so let me know. I'll put you on medical for a month anyway."

"Thanks but I won't be back," Tonks said taking her leave.

Tonks got off the train from England to Paris where everyone met her the Grangers and Potters having made the four hour trip via TGV from Adge.

Running down the platform she jumped into Remus's arms kissing him while trying to hold him tighter.

"Whoa, what's the matter Dora? Did you have problems quitting?" Remus asked when his mouth was unattached for a moment.

"I was in a big fight at the ministry. Voldemort and all his death eaters that attacked are dead," Dora said before reattaching her lips to Remus's.

"What?" Everyone around them exclaimed.

"I don't know what was going on. I was told Dumbledore was killed yesterday and today Voldemort and his death eaters attacked the ministry." Tonks said holding on to Remus for dear life.

Harry looked from Tonks to his two women asking, "Who's first?"

Hermione was the first to realize what he meant her face going pale. Gabrielle was only moments behind her.

"What do you me who's first? And why the long face Hermione isn't Voldemort dieing good news?" Margaret asked looking at the two young women.

"Voldemort dieing is very good news, But Harry promised not to try and get us pregnant until after Voldemort was dead." Hermione replied looking at her mother whose face was slowly revealing her understanding.

"And we promised Harry to get pregnant after Voldemort's death," Gabrielle added in a soft voice as everyone looked at Harry who had a classic shit eating grin while wiggling his eyebrows.


End file.
